


Renacer

by lobazul



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acordará toda su vida del día en el que volvió a latirle el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).



> Disclaimer: lo único que me pertenece de este fic es la (futura) barba de Simon.
> 
> Sobre la traducción: el primer problema al que me he enfrentado a la hora de escribir este fic –aparte del canon algo ambiguo de la serie- es la ausencia de una traducción oficial al español de varios términos frecuentemente utilizados en la serie. He optado por una solución intermedia que incluye mantener algunos nombres en su idioma original –como Undead Liberation Army- y buscar la traducción más ajustada y natural para palabras como rotten o Partially Deceased Syndrome. Obviamente el “doblaje” siempre pierde, así que pido disculpas de antemano.
> 
> Mil gracias a Ela por su ayuda y sugerencias imprescindibles a la hora de abordar este fic. Y a las taradas de tuiter por sus charlas sobre Simon (#intensito para los amigos).

** Prólogo **

 

Se acordará toda su vida del día en el que volvió a latirle el corazón.

Llevaba semanas esperándolo, nervioso, casi histérico. Tocándose el pecho cada pocos segundos, sondeando sus destrozadas muñecas con los pulgares en otro inútil intento de captar la fugaz sombra de un pulso. Paseando por la casa mientras se lanzaba esperanzadas miradas de reojo al espejo.

\- Pareces un hombre esperando fuera del paritorio -bromeó su hermana.

Kieren sonrió, pensando que no andaba tan desencaminada.

En cierto modo, era como volver a nacer.

Y renació.

Estaba inclinado sobre un dibujo a medio bosquejar cuando notó el primer síntoma: un pequeño, casi imperceptible, dolor en el pecho. No llegó a ser realmente molesto; parecía más bien el tirón inicial de una máquina poniéndose de nuevo en marcha. Imaginó las fibras distendiéndose poco a poco, recordando cómo hacer su trabajo. El músculo volviendo lentamente a la vida.

Se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, deseando _sentirlo_ lo mejor posible.

Colocó las yemas de los dedos en su pecho, queriendo cazar ese primer latido y guardarlo como un tesoro. Un incipiente calor empezó a extenderse bajo sus manos. Algo bullía, queriendo despertarse. Un ligero rubor coloreaba su piel, desde el pecho hasta las extremidades, subiendo por su cuello. Haciendo que abandonara ese característico tono frío y mortecino.

Ocurrió entonces.

Algunos solían afirmar que el corazón les había dado un salto en el pecho. Pero sólo Kieren lo sintió, literalmente.

Arrancó como el motor de un coche, y el ansiado primer latido fue débil, tibio, distante.

Pero le siguió un segundo. Y un tercero.

La máquina siguió bombeando, cada vez con más potencia, reajustándose sobre la marcha. Sacudiéndose más de cinco años de inactividad. La inicial arritmia se convirtió en una cadencia regular; latidos perfectos que podían sentirse bajo las palmas de sus manos. Latidos que empezaron a resonar en sus oídos cuando la sangre volvió a correr de nuevo por las atrofiadas venas de su cuerpo, inyectándolas de _vida._

Hacía una semana que había recuperado la capacidad de llorar. Y lloró de alegría cuando se miró al espejo y pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que sus ojos recuperaron su tonalidad original. El marrón extendiéndose como una mancha de tinta, fagocitando ese blanco azulado, hasta que el último rasgo que le definía como un no-muerto desaparecía por completo.

Y sólo quedó él, medio desnudo, en mitad de su habitación.

Respirando, latiendo y sintiendo.

Nunca fue tan feliz.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Jem!

Lo único que lamentó fue que Simon no estuviera allí. Pero incluso el recuerdo de su novio se vio sepultado por la alegría desbordante de sus familiares abrazándolo, tocándolo; turnándose para colocar las manos sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, como si necesitaran sentir por ellos mismos los latidos de su corazón.

Fue Jem quien se lo recordó:

\- Deberías ir a ver a Simon.

Sus padres protestaron, resistiéndose a dejar de abrazar a su hijo -su hijo recién renacido. Su hijo enterrado con las muñecas abiertas. Su hijo caliente _y vivo_ -. Pero el hecho de que Simon se hubiera interpuesto entre Kieren y una bala destinada a volarle la cabeza seguía pesando en su favor.

Salió de casa con una sonrisa boba y la cara llena de rastros de besos.

Recorrió la distancia que le separaba del viejo _bungalow_ de Amy luchando entre el deseo de echar a correr y el de no apresurarse. El de ver cuanto antes a su novio y el de recrearse anticipando su reacción al ver que Kieren volvía a ser un ser humano.

Simon había sido el primero en aplacar el temblor de sus manos. Simon estaba ahí la primera vez que le sangró la nariz, apretándole un trapo hasta que cesó la hemorragia. Simon estuvo en esos días y esas noches de incertidumbre, en esa incómoda visita a la clínica; en esas horas donde Kieren pensó que su final había llegado.

Simon le abrazó la primera vez que sospecharon que podía estar volviéndose inmune a la nortriptilina. Y pasó esa noche en vela fabricando más dosis de su versión casera, con la esperanza de que fuera más efectiva.

Simon le administró las inyecciones cuando Kieren ya había asumido que volvería a perderlo todo. Que volvería a convertirse en un muerto viviente cuyo único destino era vagar eternamente, atacando a aquellos a quienes amaba.

Y Simon, por supuesto, hizo muchas más cosas. Pero Kieren no llegó a enterarse nunca.

Por eso nadie podía alegrarse más que él.

Nadie fue tan consciente del alivio que le recorrió cuando Philip les relató cómo Amy había ido reviviendo y los tres comprobaron que los síntomas coincidían.

Fue Simon quien notó que sus labios ya no estaban secos al besarse.

Le vio llorar por primera vez, le vio reír como llevaba años sin hacerlo. Y le observó, tenso, cuando dio sus primeros bocados tentativos. Cuando consiguió tragar un poco de comida sin vomitarlo en forma de bilis sanguinolenta.

Simon estuvo a su lado en cada fase del tortuoso proceso. Por dolorosa, difícil o desagradable que fuera.

Por eso Kieren Walker nunca logrará entender lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Por eso un peso extraño se instaló en su corazón, recién revivido, cuando volvió al _bungalow_ y no encontró rastro alguno de su novio en él.

Por eso recordará siempre ese día.

El día que volvió a nacer. Y el día en el que Simon desapareció.


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para evitar confusiones, aclaro que el fic se divide en dos partes, ambas divididas por los acontecimientos del prólogo.

 

 

**Parte 1: KIEREN**

** Capítulo 1 **

 

En honor a la verdad, tiene que reconocer que el primero que advierte que algo extraño ocurre no es Simon. Ni siquiera es su padre, su madre o su hermana. O alguna de las personas vivas que, casualidades de la vida, ahora _sí_ le saludan.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa en las manos, corrupto de mierda? ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

El primero es Gary.

Kieren baja la mirada, observando con perplejidad el violento temblor de sus dedos. Sabe, a ciencia cierta, que no se debe al miedo. Y no porque el tipejo que tiene delante no le asuste; Gary es alguien con quien debe tener mucho cuidado, máxime teniendo en cuenta que en esos precisos instantes le mantiene sujeto con una mano sobre su pecho y otra apretando su cuello. Pero hay algo que el ex novio de su hermana no sabe, aunque está a menos de cinco segundos de enterarse.

Los que tarda Simon en aparecer a su espalda, tirar de él bruscamente e incrustarle su rodilla en el estómago.

Gary suelta un aullido y se inclina, boqueando. Simon se gira hacia él, examinándole con sus ojos descoloridos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí...

Se guarda la segunda parte de la frase. _Eso creo._ No quiere distraer a Simon cuando Gary se le echa encima, gruñendo y bufando como un toro. Esperaba esa reacción, porque su vecino no es precisamente de los que se rinden a la primera, pero la pelea acaba rápido. No poder llevar armas lo reduce todo a una simple cuestión de puñetazos y patadas; en esa tesitura, la insensibilidad frente al dolor de Simon inclina claramente la balanza.

En exceso.

\- Eh. Ya basta.

Da un paso al frente cuando Gary está acuclillado en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y completamente rendido a la fría cólera de Simon. Agarra a su novio del brazo, ganándose una de esas miradas inescrutables que, aún hoy, le sorprenden.

\- No quiero que te metas en líos -añade, a modo de explicación.

Simon responde en su particular tono grave, marcadamente irónico.

\- No soy yo quien está en libertad condicional...

\- No es una libertad cond...

\- Cállate -espeta Kieren, bajando un instante la mirada. Y Gary, milagro, obedece obsequiándole con una mirada asesina, porque hasta él sabe que lleva las de perder-. Ya sé que no hay ningún problema contigo, pero no es inteligente llamar la atención. Además, ya me lo has quitado de encima. No tienes por qué seguir pegándole hasta matarle.

Simon le está observando como suele ser habitual en él: fijamente, con la cabeza un poco gacha, las cejas algo arqueadas. Y aunque su rostro permanece completamente inexpresivo, Kieren sabe lo que está pensando. Ha escuchado mil veces el discurso que está rondando su cabeza, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido -de los pasos que han dado para acercarse a la forma de pensar del otro; Kieren negándose a ocultar su verdadero rostro, Simon ganándose a su familia- los dos siguen manteniendo posturas diametralmente opuestas.

No es la primera vez que chocan, y si no vuelven a hacerlo ese día es porque algo llama la atención de Simon cuando ya se prepara para dirigirle alguna calculada y sarcástica respuesta. De repente sus ojos bajan hasta su propio brazo, alzando la vista de nuevo al instante. Su inexpresividad ha desaparecido, y ahora parece sinceramente preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Lo pregunta en voz baja, en una inútil precaución ante Gary. Aunque cerrados con firmeza en torno a su muñeca, los dedos de Kieren siguen temblando violentamente. Su novio asiente, apartando la mano, sacudiéndola como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer esa extraña e incómoda molestia.

\- Vámonos.

Simon se desentiende completamente de su oponente y le agarra del codo, mirando a un lado y a otro con su habitual aire suspicaz. Kieren se siente agradecido al comprobar que le dirige al _bungalow_ de Amy, y no a casa de sus padres. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra hasta que la puerta se cierra con suavidad a sus espaldas.

\- Déjame ver eso.

Como líder espiritual de una pequeña comunidad de no muertos algo tarados, Simon tiene cierta experiencia con las reacciones adversas de la nortriptilina. Kieren extiende dócilmente el brazo y se deja examinar las manos, flexionar los dedos y la articulación del codo. Armándose de paciencia, también permite que le agarre de las mejillas para estudiar sus ojos, y le obligue a inclinar la cabeza para hacer lo mismo con la abertura en la base del cuello.

\- No veo nada raro.

\- ¿Seguro?

Se mira de nuevo las manos. Poco a poco, han dejado de temblar. Ya sólo nota un pálpito extraño a la altura de los nudillos.

\- Ese imbécil te ha agredido. Es normal que estuvieras nervioso.

Le da una palmadita en la rodilla, en un gesto que pretende tranquilizarle y sólo lo consigue a medias. Si hubiera hablado con su habitual expresión, entre segura e indiferente, Kieren le habría creído. Pero en su lugar ha esbozado una media sonrisa que ha hecho saltar todas las alarmas en su decrépito cerebro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es nada?

\- No es nada.

Simon hace ademán de levantarse.

\- Si no fuera así, ¿me lo dirías?

Se queda parado, aún con una mano apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá para darse impulso. Por un momento, evita mirarle. Después gira el cuello hacia él, observándole con seriedad, los labios apretados. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

\- Claro.

Debería haber una discusión pendiente entre ellos. Que Simon haya abandonado a su grupo de chalados no significa que su opinión sobre los vivos haya mejorado exponencialmente. Ni siquiera desde que el gobierno ha decidido dejar de cerrar los ojos ante los asesinatos de no muertos y castigar a los ciudadanos que se tomen la justicia por su mano. Ni siquiera a pesar de que tipos como Gary tienen completamente prohibido coger nada parecido a un arma, y el ambiente en Roarton es bastante más cordial y tranquilo.

No. Esas medidas han servido para aplacar a Kieren y reconciliar a familias como la suya. Pero no para hacer que Simon deje de tensarse en cuanto alguien que no lleva el apellido Walker se acerca a un radio de dos metros.

Esa noche deberían retomar su habitual discusión sobre los vivos, los muertos, la reconciliación, el rencor y la necesidad de seguir adelante. Pero ese ligero temblor, casi insignificante, ha eclipsado todo lo demás.

Casi siempre es Kieren quien inicia los besos, pero hoy es Simon quien le agarra de la barbilla y le roza suavemente los labios.

\- No te preocupes -le pide.

Evidentemente, consigue justo lo contrario.

 

 

La realidad es que Kieren está acostumbrado a que Simon se haga cargo de los problemas.

La primera noche después de su heroica escena en el cementerio, temió tanto por su remedo de vida que acabó rogando a sus padres para que le dejaran dormir en casa. Miedo razonable, teniendo en cuenta que sus antiguos compañeros del ULA habían amenazado con incrustarles un cuchillo en la nuca a ambos. Pero Simon meneó la cabeza, desechando sus temores.

\- No te preocupes.

No sólo ignoró sus preocupaciones, asegurándole que no tenía nada que temer. Lo más sorprendente es que, al final, resultó que llevaba toda la razón.

Esperó un par de días para ir a buscar a sus viejos amigos. Tras muchos ruegos y alguna discusión en voz baja, Kieren aceptó quedarse en casa siempre y cuando Simon aceptara llevarse con él a su hermana, armada con su siempre práctico revólver.

Hubo trato. Pero incluso esa precaución tan nimia acabó resultando innecesaria. Simon no necesitó a Jem para protegerle las espaldas; ni siquiera necesitó pronunciar uno de sus intensos discursos para defender su actuación del cementerio.

Aquella misma mañana, Roarton se había despertado desconcertado con la noticia de que la tumba de Amy Dyer había sido abierta por segunda vez. Pero esta vez, su dueña no se había dejado ver; ni viva, ni muerta, ni en ningún estadio intermedio. Los vecinos estaban nerviosos y los miembros del ULA aún más; eso significaba que Amy, y no Kieren, había sido la Primera. Y que a pesar de su muerte en el momento exacto, el Segundo Alzamiento no se había producido. Sólo ella había vuelto a levantarse de la tumba, para desaparecer a continuación. No hubo milagro, ni redención, ni plaga de no muertos asolando el pueblo. El Profeta se había equivocado.

Así que Simon no fue el único en abandonar el grupo; cuando intentó contactar con ellos, encontró que la mayoría habían desaparecido. Los vecinos vieron a unos pocos de ellos marchándose discretamente, en solitario y con sus mochilas al hombro. Un par volvieron a casa con sus familias, intentando rehacer sus vidas. El resto de la comuna huyó a la ciudad, impacientes por pedir instrucciones a su líder.

Kieren vio volver a su novio y a su hermana una hora después, ambos envueltos en la incómoda charla de dos personas que apenas se conocen, pero que saben que tienen que protegerse mutuamente.

Se relajó al escuchar que estaban a salvo. Y no se le ocurrió poner en duda la palabra de Simon, porque él siempre se encargaba de todo.

 

El Profeta fue la primera persona -es un decir- que supo ver a un líder innato en la mortecina piel de ese yonqui que había recibido el milagro de la redención sólo para ir a matar con sus manos a su propia madre.

Simon no era el más fuerte ni el más listo de sus discípulos; ni siquiera era el que con más fe repetía sus consignas. Pero tenía la asombrosa capacidad de hacer frente a cualquier problema sin alterarse. Y eso, para un grupo cuyos métodos de actuación incluía hacer uso de pequeñas células de kamikazes en estado rabioso, era una facultad muy a tener en cuenta.

Los vivos solían creer que todos los miembros del _Undead Liberation Army_ tomaban la droga en masa. Simon mismo lo creía cuando formaba parte de los escalafones más bajos, y en algún momento casi le extrañó que nadie le pusiera una pastilla de _Blue Oblivion_ en la mano. Sólo comprendió su error cuando se convirtió en uno de los discípulos y el mismo Profeta se presentó al fin ante él.

Lo primero que le advirtió fue que debía tomar puntualmente sus dosis de nortriptilina. Después le enseñó a fabricar una versión casera -mejorada por los propios miembros del grupo- mucho más potente y libre de contraindicaciones que la oficial. Le instruyó para que se mantuviera bien alejado de los pequeños frascos de color azul. Y Simon, al fin, lo comprendió todo.

\- Te necesito en plena posesión de tus facultades, Simon. Serás mis ojos en la misión que te voy a encomendar -sin la distorsión electrónica, su voz sonaba fría y serena-. Deja la droga para la morralla. Algunos sólo sirven para ser utilizados como armas contra los vivos. Tú me eres mucho más útil así.

Simon siguió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

Se convirtió en el líder que el Profeta había visto en él. Dirigió él solo una de las comunidades más numerosas. Se ocupó de mejorar las redes de captación. Distribuyó los pequeños botes azules según las órdenes indicadas, sin hacer una sola pregunta.

Y fue el primero en percibir los síntomas de la tolerancia a la medicina.

 

Se llamaba Laura. Había muerto con apenas diecinueve años y al sacar la cabeza de su tumba descubrió que ya no tenía familia. Simon la encontró vagando por las calles, respondiendo con lengua afilada y un florido lenguaje a los insultos de un puñado de jóvenes partidarios del HVF. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para convencerla.

Era inteligente, perspicaz, decidida. Habría llegado lejos.

Acabó formando parte del 5% de afectados por el síndrome de tolerancia a la nortriptilina.

Fue Simon a quien recurrió cuando empezaron los temblores. Pero no le confesó a nadie el resto de síntomas. Un día la vio ausente, siguiendo las canciones del grupo con apenas un rítmico movimiento de cabeza y los ojos clavados en ninguna parte. Esa misma noche, encontró sangre coagulada en el suelo, frente a la puerta de su habitación.

De una forma instintiva, que el Profeta mismo calificó de absolutamente providencial, supo que su conciencia estaba desapareciendo.

No había protocolo de actuación alguno. Era el primer caso que se presentaba, al menos dentro de una de las comunas del ULA. Pero Simon se encargó del asunto, con rapidez y eficacia.

Cuando Laura dejó de ser ella misma, ya estaba dentro de una de las celdas del sótano. Simon la estuvo observando un largo rato, intentando detectar en ella algún signo de humanidad. Intentó medicarla, intentó hablar con ella. Intentó mantener la fe en que el proceso podía volver a ser reversible.

Cuando no quedó nada más por intentar, llamó al Profeta.

\- Encárgate de ella, Simon. Si no puede redimirse y no podemos manejarla contra los vivos, sólo es un peligro para nosotros.

A esas alturas, Simon ya había aprendido que hay cosas que, sencillamente, deben hacerse.

A fin de cuentas, un rabioso sin medicar raramente distinguía entre los vivos y los no muertos.

El Profeta le había dejado un cuchillo.

Fue la primera vez.

Pero no la última.

 

El segundo síntoma aparece unos días después.

\- Simon.

Él está utilizando su laboratorio casero, y Kieren se ha sentado en un rincón de la cocina, la cabeza inclinada sobre su bloc de dibujo. Le ha escuchado mascullar un par de veces porque el temblor de las manos le dificulta considerablemente su tarea. Pero cuando percibe su tono de voz -más que asustado, aterrorizado-, sabe que ahora ocurre algo distinto.

Alza la mirada.

Kieren tiene una mano contra la nariz, intentando detener un hilo de sangre que gotea hasta salpicar la libreta. Es una visión que habría hecho que cualquier otro se quedara paralizado por el miedo; pero Simon reacciona rápidamente y sin pensar. En un instante ha arrancado un trozo de papel de cocina, y lo está sujetando bajo la nariz de su novio.

\- Déjame -murmura, como siempre.

Y como siempre, Kieren le permite que se haga cargo.

No es la primera vez que está en esta situación, pero en ese momento no lo relaciona. Porque no es un compañero casi anónimo. No es alguien a quien sólo conozca de quedarse sentado en el fondo de la habitación mientras él habla. O uno de esos correligionarios más cercanos a los que guiaba paso a paso, como el perfecto líder espiritual que era.

Ni siquiera es Amy.

Kieren es Kieren. Esas manos que tiemblan son las mismas que ha sujetado entre las suyas, y esos labios ahora cubiertos de un rastro de sangre reseca son los que ha besado varias veces. Cuando le mira, su mente bien entrenada no piensa en síntomas ni en reacciones. En lo único que piensa es en cortar la hemorragia. En hacerle sentir bien. En tranquilizarle.

\- Ya está -murmura. El pequeño hilo de sangre se ha detenido-. Ya está. No pasa nada.

Kieren le observa con esos grandes ojos que tanto le fascinaron la primera vez que los vio sin la capa de camuflaje de las lentillas. Simon registra un ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Le arrebata el trozo de papel para terminar de limpiarse.

\- No me digas que no pasa nada -replica, áspero, sin mirarle.

Simon le mira a él, y baja después los ojos hacia el bloc que aún sostiene sobre sus rodillas. Reconoce un bosquejo de sí mismo, emborronado por un par de enormes gotas de color oscuro que ya se secan al contacto del aire. Por un momento lo lamenta por el dibujo.

Y en ese par de segundos de inactividad, lo que acaba de ocurrir le golpea como un mazazo.

Los temblores. La sangre. La reacción.

La media docena de no muertos a los que tuvo que encerrar en una celda antes de eliminarles para siempre.

Por primera vez desde que salió dando patadas y puñetazos de su tumba, Simon siente que se marea.

Le cuesta más que nunca esbozar la media sonrisa que dirige a Kieren, rodeándole con sus brazos hasta que su frente descansa en su hombro.

Su novio tiembla de los pies a la cabeza. Y ahora sí es por miedo.

\- No te preocupes -murmura de forma mecánica, antes de darse cuenta de que hoy no será suficiente. Así que añade-: Yo me encargaré de todo.

 

El cuchillo sigue justo donde lo guardó.

Primer cajón del armario, en el bolsillo exterior de una de sus mochilas.

Lo busca de madrugada, como lo buscó después de que Amy tuviera aquella violenta reacción a la nortriptilina. Sólo que entonces estaba más que dispuesto a utilizarlo, si no le quedaba otro remedio. Ahora, sus maltrechas tripas se encogen sólo de pensar en blandir el arma contra Kieren.

Cierra el cajón, con un golpe seco que hace sobresaltarse a su novio entre sueños.

Simon gira la cabeza, observando el bulto informe de su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Es la primera vez que se queda a dormir con él en el _bungalow._ En su cama. Pero la decisión no ha tenido nada de romántica; simplemente, Kieren estaba tan histérico que ninguno de los dos se planteó la posibilidad de que volviera esa noche a casa. Lo que menos necesitan es tener encima a sus padres preguntándole constantemente qué le ocurre y lanzándole miradas de preocupación.

Así que fue Simon quien, cuando Kieren se quedó amodorrado en el sofá, salió a la cabina para llamarles por teléfono. Y fue Steve quien le respondió, asintiendo cuando le explicó que su hijo estaba demasiado cansado y prefería quedarse allí esa noche.

\- Si no os supone ningún problema.

\- Por supuesto que no, Simon.

Por su tono de voz comprendió que no estaba siendo totalmente sincero; pero desde que Simon es el nuevo héroe nacional de los Walker, ninguno parece tener nada que objetarle. Así que se limitó a darle las buenas noches y despedirse.

Simon volvió al _bungalow,_ ayudó a levantarse a Kieren, lo llevó a su cama y se tumbó a su lado hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había quedado completamente dormido.

Y ahora cruza el lugar en la más completa oscuridad, como una sombra.

No. No piensa utilizar el cuchillo.

Ni siquiera para proteger la vida de los demás.

Mucho menos, para protegerse a sí mismo.

Se queda un momento pensando, preguntándose hasta qué punto ha cambiado desde que llegó a Roarton. Qué queda de él de ese fanático que encontró en el Profeta el bienestar que en vida no le proporcionaron las drogas. La razón para seguir adelante que jamás pudo encontrar en nadie más, ni siquiera en su familia.

Recuerda haberle asegurado a Kieren que por un lado estaba él, y por el otro sus creencias.

Mintió.

Ahora y entonces, primero estaba él, y después -mucho después- todo lo demás.

Y ese _todo lo demás_ desaparece esa noche.

Cuando se enfrenta, fríamente, a la perspectiva de que Kieren esté desarrollando la tolerancia a la medicina.

Cuando piensa en un futuro en el que su novio vuelva a su estado sin tratamiento, esta vez para siempre.

Meses de adoctrinamiento desaparecen de un plumazo.

Ya no le importan los consejos del Profeta ni su propio convencimiento sobre el _Blue Oblivion._ Sepulta todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho por integrarse en la vida de Roarton, de los Walker y de Kieren. Olvida los planes que hicieron juntos, atreviéndose al fin a soñar al ver que la situación cambiaba. Renuncia a un futuro que sabe que ya jamás se materializará.

Se sube a una de las sillas de la cocina para alcanzar la rejilla de ventilación.

Ni siquiera Amy llegó a enterarse de esto.

Pero al retirarla, allí están, donde las dejó.

Esa noche Simon se olvida de todo lo que no sea Kieren; Kieren temblando y sangrando. Kieren enfermo.

Kieren rabioso.

Y aunque cuando llegue el día su novio ya ni siquiera le reconozca al mirarle a los ojos, eso no le hace replantearse ni por un segundo su decisión.

Alargando la mano, roza la tapa de una de las cajas repletas de pequeños frascos de color azul. Las roza con la misma reverencia que no hace muchos días acariciaba las tapas de la Biblia.

Porque a partir de esa noche, la droga azul es su auténtica y verdadera fe. Y acompañar a Kieren hasta el final -asegurarse de que nunca, _jamás_ , se sienta solo- la misión por la que está más que dispuesto a inmolarse de nuevo.


	3. Parte 1: Capítulo 2

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

Kieren se despierta al día siguiente siendo perfectamente consciente de lo que le ocurre.

Simon no es el único que tiene un puñado de historias que contar acerca de la inmunidad a la nortriptilina. Los rumores empezaron a correr bien pronto, cuando la medicina acababa de ser comercializada. Quien más y quien menos conocía a un amigo, que tenía un primo, que tenía un hermano a quien las milagrosas inyecciones no le hacían ningún efecto. La mayoría de esas historias eran mentira, por supuesto; pero otras eran escalofriantemente ciertas.

Él mismo ha escuchado algunas. Y reconoce los síntomas.

Se queda tumbado bocarriba en la cama vacía, oyendo de fondo a Simon moviéndose por la cocina.

Cuando su mano empieza a temblar como si tuviera vida propia, se la queda mirando fijamente.

Y no se da cuenta de que una ligera humedad, algo parecido a una lágrima diminuta, se desliza por la comisura de uno de sus ojos.

 

Tenían planes. Él y Rick.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Kieren se había sentido asfixiado en Roarton. Era una comunidad demasiado pequeña para que alguien como él pudiera encontrarse cómodo. Ansiaba escapar de allí y de sus rígidas normas no escritas. De las mal disimuladas sonrisas, y las miradas de reojo. De las bromas soeces que escuchaba en el pub; de los codazos que se daban al verle pasar frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

Tenía planes. Quería estudiar Arte. Salir de Inglaterra. Viajar por toda Europa, plasmando con sus dibujos todo lo que viera.

Quería comerse el mundo y quería hacerlo con Rick Macy a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, Rick estaba dispuesto a acompañarle. Después de varios meses de tira-y-afloja, por supuesto. Después de intentar engañarse a sí mismo manteniendo que él estaba perfectamente cómodo allí. Que el pueblo los entendería. Que su padre los acabaría aceptando.

Un día la falacia que Rick había construido en torno a sí mismo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Kieren lo vio aparecer en la cueva casi tambaleándose, bastante bebido y aún más jodido. Apenas entendió la explicación que le dio, pero fue más que suficiente. Algo sobre su padre amedrentando a _un par de maricas_ que habían tenido la desgracia de cruzar frente a la puerta de su casa. Bill Macy, en definitiva, siendo Bill Macy.

A partir de aquella noche, empezó a hablar de seguirle. De acompañarle por todo el mundo, si era necesario.

Empezaron bromeando:

\- Iré a buscarte a la puerta de la facultad todos los días para que ningún chico guapo se te acerque.

Terminaron hablando en serio:

\- Trabajaré mientras tú haces la carrera, Ren. Cuando termines, podemos irnos donde quieras.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a vivir, genio?

\- Bueno. Tú vendes tus cuadros y yo puedo trabajar en cualquier cosa.

Sí. Tenían planes.

Cientos de ellos, algunos simplemente formulados en la intimidad de su cueva. Otros intuidos en las páginas web de viajes que Kieren imprimía y ambos leían hombro con hombro. En las anotaciones al margen de su guía turística, donde señalaba los mejores barrios de París para buscar un piso de estudiantes.

Tenían planes, y podrían haberse hecho realidad si el último intento de Rick por impresionar a su padre no se hubiera cruzado por el camino, destrozándolos como un coche que se sale violentamente de la carretera.

 

Debería haber aprendido la lección. Pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con tu vida -Simon alzó una ceja y Kieren se rió, flojito-. Bueno. Con tu no-vida.

Tardó en contestar, después de encogerse de hombros bajo su enorme abrigo. Si en ese momento a Kieren le hubiera funcionado el corazón, habría latido a mil por hora.

\- No sé. No tengo nada que hacer. No tengo ningún sitio al que volver -dos frases que habrían sonado a fin del mundo en los labios de cualquier otro, pero que Simon enunció con su habitual tono lacónico-. No tengo nada salvo a ti.

Aún entonces mantuvo su expresión indiferente. Pero bajó un instante los ojos, observándose atentamente los pies. Y Kieren supo que estaba convencido de que acabaría perdiendo también eso. Que temía encontrase algún día completamente solo, sin un lugar en el mundo donde fuese bienvenido.

El muy tonto.

\- Me vas a seguir teniendo. Me has salvado la vida -explicó, alargando una mano para obligarle a girar el rostro. Simon obedeció con gesto reticente, los labios apretados en su curioso ademán impávido-. No me vas a perder.

Simon asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Kieren supo que no le creía.

Le besó, apoyando la otra mano en la cerca de su jardín, aun a sabiendas de que sus padres los estaban espiando.

Y a partir de ese día no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo. Soñar despierto. Retomar sus planes. Desenterrar sus viejas anotaciones de la  pequeña caja de recuerdos, las páginas impresas con lugares que debió haber visitado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Siempre quise estudiar Arte.

\- ¿Sí?

Simon no parecía sorprendido.

\- Parece que el año que viene los afectados por el... bueno, los redimidos -su novio seguía odiando el término _Parcialmente Fallecido-_ podremos estudiar en la universidad. Tendría que hacer un curso de adaptación, conseguir un certificado médico y pasar un examen, pero... -sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Adonde fuera. Donde me admitan. Al extranjero, incluso. Donde sea, Simon, quiero saber si vendrías conmigo -no contestó. Kieren esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa-. Ya sabes, para ir a esperarme a la facultad y asegurarte de que ningún chico guapo se me acerca.

Simon no le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No hay nadie más guapo que tú -contestó, completamente serio-. Y no tengo nada más que hacer aparte de seguirte.

 

Por segunda vez en su existencia -por primera vez desde que se hincó la navaja que le regaló su padre en las venas- siente cómo todo se desvanece. Todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos. Todo en lo que ha creído. Todo lo que ha deseado.

Sólo queda ese temblor en la mano y la certeza de que no habrá un futuro para él.

Ni estudios, ni trabajo, ni puestas de sol en una ciudad europea ni Simon esperándole a la salida de clase con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su parka.

No habrá una segunda oportunidad para él. Y levantando un brazo para observar una de sus alargadas cicatrices, se pregunta si alguna vez la mereció.

\- Kieren.

Se da media vuelta en la cama, encarando la puerta de la habitación. Simon se ha materializado bajo el umbral, llevando una inmensa jeringuilla de cristal en la mano. Kieren clava los ojos en el líquido turbio, arqueando las cejas con ademán interrogante.

\- Nortriptilina casera. Mucho mejor que la que te dan en la clínica -da unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, deteniéndose antes de llegar junto a la cama-. Quizá ésta no te provoque ninguna reacción. Merece la pena intentarlo... Si confías en mí.

Kieren se incorpora, sentándose.

Sin decir nada, se arranca la camiseta, dándose la vuelta para dejarle libre acceso a la parte posterior de su cuello.

Simon se queda un momento quieto, mirándole fijamente.

Después termina de salvar la distancia que le separa de él, apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la cama. Kieren da un pequeño respingo cuando sitúa la jeringuilla en la abertura de la base del cuello.

Aunque sabe que apenas puede sentirle, le acaricia con la otra mano, pasando la yema de los dedos por su clavícula mientras la medicina casera sigue su habitual camino hasta llegar a su cerebro.

\- Ya está.

Retira la jeringuilla de cristal.

La mano de Kieren aparece sobre la suya, reteniéndole cuando Simon hace ademán de apartarse. Lentamente gira la cabeza, mirándole desde abajo. De una forma que le haría contener el aliento si siguiera respirando.

No dice nada.

Pero cuando le rodea la cintura con el otro brazo e inclina la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en su estómago, Simon le entiende igual.

Siempre le costó mostrar afecto a las personas que quería. Eran otros los que iniciaban los besos y los abrazos, y él quien se quedaba quieto, incómodo, sin saber cómo devolverlos. Y con Kieren no ha sido muy distinto hasta ahora.

Pero al verle así, reacciona sin pensar, soltando la jeringa y dejándose caer en el borde de la cama. Agarra a Kieren de los hombros, apretándole contra su pecho. Y por primera vez tiene que contener un gruñido de frustración al no poder notar más que una embotada sensación de frío en su piel muerta. Más que la ligera presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Kieren. Pase lo que pase...

Es incapaz de terminar la frase, lo que no deja de ser curioso en alguien cuya principal ocupación era acoger a sus nuevos compañeros, escuchar sus torturadas historias y convencerles, en voz firme y suave, de que no tenían que sentir remordimiento por nada. Pero no le extraña que con Kieren sea distinto, como no le extrañó ser incapaz de completar la misión que el Profeta le había asignado. Sencillamente, es así.

En lugar de verbalizar lo que los dos ya saben, le agarra del cuello y le besa. Y no es uno de esos besos breves, casi rituales, entre dos hombres que no pueden sentir nada. Simon se esfuerza en rescatar la memoria de esos besos que dio cuando estaba vivo; cuando había saliva, calor, manos por todas partes y el deseo de ir más allá. Se esfuerza en besar a Kieren como Kieren le besó por primera vez a él; como si ambos estuvieran vivos y esto no fuera el fantasma de un gesto que jamás podrán disfrutar por completo.

Cuando se separan le está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Simon. Simon, prométeme que...

Simon sabe perfectamente lo que va a pedirle. Y algún día estará preparado para prometérselo, pero hoy no.

Hoy no quiere ni oír hablar de ello.

Así que le corta de la forma más efectiva que se le ocurre.

\- Te quiero.

Kieren parpadea.

\- Yo también.

Simon vuelve a abrazarle con desesperación y Kieren se entierra de nuevo en su pecho, olvidando completamente lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

 

Steve no puede disimular su alivio cuando su hijo aparece sano y salvo en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Kieren! -le abraza como si llevara diez días sin verle, y no solamente unas pocas horas. También sonríe a Simon, que le devuelve un seco saludo con la cabeza-. Estaba a punto de enviar a Jem a buscarte. Ha venido un hombre a verte...

\- ¿Otro?

\- De una farmacéutica, creo.

Kieren asiente con aire cansado. Ni él ni su padre se dan cuenta de cómo Simon se tensa a su espalda. Hasta ese momento, su intención era dejar a su novio en manos de su familia y volver solo al _bungalow._ Cambia de planes de inmediato.

Ninguno de los dos Walker le invita a entrar, pero ninguno se atrevería a detenerle.

Todos se quedaron un poco perplejos la primera vez que un médico del gobierno apareció en Roarton pidiendo hablar con Kieren, pero con el tiempo han acabado acostumbrándose. A fin de cuentas se trata del primer afectado por el Síndrome del Parcialmente Fallecido -o al menos, el primero del que se tiene noticia- que ha luchado con éxito contra los efectos del _Blue Oblivion._ Es lógico, acabaron concluyendo los Walker, que investigadores de todo el mundo tuvieran interés en él.

Simon distaba mucho de compartir su opinión.

Desde entonces han pasado por el salón familiar una docena larga de científicos y médicos, todos queriendo interrogar a Kieren, examinar a Kieren, _tocar_ a Kieren. Los primeros consiguieron que aceptara ir con ellos a la clínica; los demás tuvieron que conformarse con recibir una copia de los análisis practicados por sus colegas.

Ni uno solo de ellos pudo librarse de la presencia constante de Simon.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? -preguntó uno, incómodo al sentir en la nuca la mirada penetrante del otro no muerto.

Fue el padre de Kieren quien contestó:

\- No.

Simon jamás había aceptado ir a la clínica por sí mismo, más allá de cuando le enviaron de _voluntario_ en aquel absurdo programa gubernamental. Pero acompañó a Kieren en todas y cada una de sus visitas, entrando con él incluso a la pequeña sala donde le hacían quitarse la ropa para colocarse la bata de tela que usaban para los exámenes.

\- ¿Sabes que les intimidas, no?

\- Es la idea.

Era la idea. Y lo supo el día que su padre fue a buscar a Simon en cuanto uno de aquellos científicos tocó a la puerta de casa. El coche de los Walker aparcó frente a la clínica cuando Kieren aún estaba respondiendo a las preguntas del investigador. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Pero era obvio que existía un acuerdo tácito.

Así que ese día Steve les guía al salón, presentándoles al hombre joven que charla en voz baja con su esposa.

\- Mi hijo Kieren. Y su novio Simon.

Con una palmadita en el hombro de cada uno, les deja solos con el perplejo científico.

Kieren le saluda con amabilidad, sentándose al borde del sofá.

Simon se deja caer a su lado, se cruza de brazos y pasa el resto de la entrevista mirándole fijamente.

 

Esta vez, la situación toma un giro completamente inesperado.

\- ¿Un tratamiento experimental? ¿Qué tipo de tratamiento?

\- No me lo han dicho. Supongo que será algo con el cerebro. Tendrán que poner electrodos y eso. Para estimular...

\- Claro, claro. ¿Y dónde...?

\- Tendría que viajar a Londres.

\- ¿A Londres?

\- Es una clínica privada. Llevan un tiempo desarrollando el nuevo medicamento, pero no han conseguido resultados positivos. Dicen que los sujetos no eran suficientemente... fuertes.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

\- Conseguí oponerme a los efectos del _Blue Oblivion,_ ¿no? Por lo visto eso significa que mi cerebro está más vivo que el de otros Parcialmente Fallecidos... Es más difícil desconectarlo. Según ellos soy perfecto para ayudarles a desarrollar esa nueva medicina. Si tiene éxito, no necesitaría más nortriptilina, no podría afectarme ninguna droga, no... -alza la cabeza, mirando a su familia-. No podría volver a entrar en estado rabioso, nunca más.

Se queda en silencio.

Sus padres se miran.

Su hermana se aclara la garganta.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Simon?

Todos los ojos se clavan en el aludido, que se ha mantenido quieto en su esquina del sofá, con la barbilla hundida en el pecho. Alza lentamente la cabeza, devolviéndoles la mirada.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tú -Jem se inclina al frente, apoyando los codos en la falda de su uniforme del instituto-. Sé que vuestro grupo estaba en contra de los centros de tratamiento. Sé que no os gustan las clínicas ni los médicos, y que habéis publicado algún artículo contra Halperin y Weston -al ver sus cejas arqueadas, añade-: Oye, leía vuestra web. Tenía que conocer a mi enemigo.

Simon le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buena estrategia.

No dice nada más, y Jem puede ver que es reacio a hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? Contesta a la pregunta -interviene Steve, frunciendo el ceño-. Sabes que confiamos en ti. No dejaré a Kieren ir a ningún sitio si tú no le acompañas.

\- Kieren no irá a ningún sitio si yo no le acompaño -repone suavemente.

\- Bien -sonríe-. Entonces, dinos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Deberíamos dejarle ir?

Absortos como están esperando la respuesta de Simon, ninguno de los tres Walker percibe cómo Kieren le está mirando fijamente, con una expresión imposible de definir.

El irlandés acaba meneando la cabeza.

\- No -afirma, categóricamente-. _No_. Kieren no es el primer redimido al que invitan a probar un tratamiento experimental en cualquier laboratorio. Por lo que yo sé, la mayoría nunca vuelven a casa.

Puede notar la mirada de Kieren clavándose en su nuca. Le ignora, intentando condensar en un par de frases meses de estudios, de seguimientos, de investigaciones; de lucha contra los abusos cometidos por los laboratorios farmacéuticos.

\- En realidad, no hay ninguna razón para que Kieren no pueda recibir el tratamiento aquí, en Roarton. En cada pueblo y cada ciudad de Inglaterra hay clínicas y hospitales con instalaciones para tratar a los no muertos. El gobierno se encargó de eso.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieren llevárselo fuera? -Inquiere Jem.

Simon se inclina al frente, clavando sus ojos descoloridos en los suyos.

\- Porque es más cómodo así. Porque así pueden tenerlos bajo su control. Porque así pueden experimentar con ellos -armándose de valor, gira el cuello. Sosteniendo sin pestañear la mirada indignada de Kieren-. Porque de esa forma pueden decir a sus familiares que ha ocurrido un desgraciado accidente si los experimentos salen mal. Y para muchos, es mejor así.

 

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Hablar con mis padres! ¡Contarles la verdad! ¿Por qué coño no te has limitado a encogerte de hombros y cerrar la boca, como haces siempre?

Kieren le ha empujado dentro de su habitación, cerrando de un portazo. No le ve tan furioso desde aquella comida familiar con Gary de estrella invitada, y por un momento se siente desconcertado.

Después, su novio alza frente a sus ojos una de sus manos. Simon puede ver que tiembla furiosamente.

\- Ellos no saben _esto,_ Simon. Ellos no saben lo de mis... problemas. Lo de la tolerancia, reacción, lo que sea. Ellos no saben que estoy volviéndome de nuevo un...

\- Aún no es seguro, Kieren…

\- ¡No me mientas! -Simon prácticamente se encoge, dando un paso atrás-. Estoy dejando de reaccionar a la nortriptilina y lo sabes. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Cualquier día, en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso... Volveré a transformarme en un cadáver andante. Esta vez, para siempre.

Se deja caer en el borde de su cama.

Simon le observa.

\- No creo que puedan curarme -confiesa, y la mirada que le lanza le parte el alma-. Pero es mi única oportunidad. Y una vez fuera de Roarton podré confesar a los médicos lo que me pasa. Podrán tomar precauciones conmigo. Podrán... -le tiembla la voz- podrán impedir que haga algo malo.

Los dos se miran fijamente durante lo que parecen años.

\- No -responde Simon, finalmente-. No lo harán.

A pesar de su enfado, Kieren no puede evitar dibujar un gesto de sorpresa cuando ve a su novio deshacerse de su abrigo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Simon no contesta. Sus dedos enganchan el borde de su amplio jersey de cuello vuelto, tirando de él. Acaba tirado sobre la parka, a los pies de la cama de Kieren, que le observa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nunca le ha visto con tanta poca ropa.

El irlandés se lleva la mano al cuello de su camiseta y parece dudar un momento. En su rostro aparece esa expresión de obstinación que para Kieren cada día es más y más familiar. Cerrando los ojos, tira de la sencilla prenda de color blanco, dejando expuesto su torso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué...?

Kieren no puede dejar de preguntarse qué pensarán sus padres si abren la puerta en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo tampoco puede dejar de recorrer con sus ojos el pecho de Simon, cubierto de un espeso vello que apenas se aprecia sobre la piel de color gris. Su impulso sexual jamás regresó con él de la tumba; pero nunca le había visto medio desnudo, y por un momento se crea entre ellos una agradable -e inesperada- sensación de intimidad.

Que desaparece completamente en cuanto Simon, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, se da media vuelta.

Exponiéndole la horrible cicatriz que parte su espalda en dos.

Kieren se queda mudo.

Simon apoya la frente en la puerta, luchando por no mirar atrás.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

Sonríe al escuchar la pregunta.

\- Halperin y Weston. Eso me pasó.

Nunca ha mostrado su cicatriz voluntariamente a nadie, y no lo habría hecho con Kieren si no hubiera sentido la irremediable necesidad de mostrarle hasta qué punto, para los científicos, los seres como ellos no son más que mercancía. Trozos de carne con los que pueden experimentar, y que ni siquiera sienten dolor cuando les cortan.

Cuando pasa un minuto y sigue sin recibir respuesta de su novio, se resigna a lo que siempre supo: que su espina dorsal prácticamente abierta es una visión demasiado repugnante para que alguien pueda soportarla.

Entonces, su embotado sentido del tacto parece percibir algo.

\- Simon -tiene que mirar para cerciorarse. Kieren le está agarrando de la cintura, pegándose a su espalda-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Le besa en el cuello, tan sólo un poco más arriba de la espantosa cicatriz. Y luego recorre el inicio con sus dedos, mostrando una mueca de dolor al percibir lo profundo de la incisión.

\- Qué salvajada. Ahora entiendo... -pero no hay rastro de asco en su expresión. No hay rechazo cuando apoya la cabeza en su hombro, pegando el pecho contra la horrible cicatriz-. Joder. Qué hijos de puta.

Se queda allí quieto, y a pesar de que apenas puede sentirle, Simon nota cómo el alivio le recorre desde la cabeza a las puntas de los pies.

\- Lo siento -acaba murmurando Kieren-. Perdóname. Sólo intentabas protegerme.

Simon baja la cabeza.

\- No tienes que disculparte -hace una pausa. Buscando las palabras-. Encontraremos una solución, Kieren. Te lo juro.

Se gira un poco, y su novio aprovecha para colarse entre sus brazos, apoyando la frente en su pecho desnudo.

\- Encontraremos una solución -repite con desgana, sin fe.

Se quedan así, abrazados, durante un largo rato.


	4. Parte 1: Capítulo 3

 

 

** Capítulo 3 **

****

Jem Walker es la única que se da cuenta de que algo sucede.

Lo que quizá, en el fondo, no sea tan extraño.

Kieren no es la persona más hermética del mundo, pero a lo largo de los años se las ha apañado para guardarse algunos secretos. Los escondió del cotilleo general de todo el pueblo. Logró, nadie sabe cómo, confundir a sus vecinos.

Fue capaz de disimular frente a su padre y su madre.

Pero nunca consiguió engañar a su hermana.

Salvo una vez.

Y a medias.

Jem nunca le dijo a nadie que ella lo sabía. Que lo vio venir, y durante años no fue capaz de dejar de culparse por no haber podido evitar el suicidio de su hermano.

Era la única que sabía la relación que unía a Kieren con el hijo de los Macy. Pero, obviamente, él no se lo había dicho.

\- Papá, Kieren es gay.

Se lo soltó un día después de que su padre hubiera estado parloteando media hora sobre la chica al a que acababa de ver paseando con su hijo. Su madre estaba sentada junto a él, con los ojos brillantes y cara de ir a llamar en cualquier momento a la iglesia para pedir fecha de boda.

Casi sintió pena por ellos. Era la primera vez que Kieren les daba razones para soñar con la ansiada novia en los acontecimientos familiares y en ansiado nieto jugando frente al porche.

\- ¿Qué? -los dos le miraron con sendas expresiones de estupidez infinita-. ¿Kier...? ¿Gay?

Jem puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Gay, ya sabes. Le gustan los hombres.

\- ¿Él te lo ha...?

\- No, evidentemente -resopló como si fuera obvio-. Eso se ve, papá.

\- Pues yo no me había dado cuenta.

\- No, si ya.

Se guardó la segunda parte de la historia. No les contó sus sospechas, ni las veces que le había visto charlando con algún chico en el cole, las cabezas siempre muy juntas.

No les confesó que en el segundo cajón de la cómoda de su hijo, bajo una hilera de camisetas -una de las cuáles quiso coger prestada para una obra de teatro-, alguien había escondido deliberadamente el retrato de un chico.

En aquel momento pensó que era lo correcto. Porque sus padres ya estaban demasiado conmocionados por el descubrimiento; no les hacía falta saber, al menos no de inmediato, que Kieren había ido a enamorarse del hijo del hombre más intolerante y violento de Roarton.

\- Tú crees que... -Steve se levantó del sofá para ir a sentarse a su lado, en la mesa. Jem arqueó las cejas-. ¿Deberíamos decirle algo?

Su padre parecía tan perdido y confuso que se sintió conmovida. Aunque nunca había dudado de que acabarían aceptando a Kieren, era consciente de que, prácticamente, acababa de derribarles todos sus esquemas.

\- No -se corrigió inmediatamente-. Bueno. A lo mejor podríais darle una pequeña charla.

\- ¿Una pequeña charla sobre qué?

\- No sé. Decirle que le aceptáis. Que seguís estando orgullosos de él. Que no tiene que seguir escondiéndose.

Aquella charla llegó, sí. Pero demasiado tarde.

Quizá si la hubieran tenido antes, Kieren no habría acabado escondido en una cueva, desangrándose hasta la muerte.

Pero Jem nunca fue capaz de culpar a sus padres como se culpó a sí misma.

Porque ella sí sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de Rick la tarde en la que el pueblo entero se estremeció con la noticia de su muerte.

Ella estaba en el pub con una amiga, intentando engatusar a la dueña para colocar las papeletas de una rifa del instituto, cuando Gary entró conmocionado al local y comunicó que a Rick Macy le había estallado una bomba en Afganistán.

Ella se enteró incluso antes de que lo hiciera Kieren. Y al ver a Gary pedir que todos alzaran sus vasos en honor al muchacho, supo que debía disculparse con su amiga, correr a casa y comprobar que su hermano estuviera bien.

Lo supo.

Pero no se movió de allí.

Y no lo hizo por la misma razón por la que sus padres habían postergado infinitamente aquella charla. Porque una cosa era saberlo y otra, bien distinta, admitirlo. Porque había una gran diferencia entre la tolerancia y el enfrentarse, cara a cara, al enorme elefante del que nadie hablaba.

Porque los Walker nunca habían sabido hablar de sentimientos, y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo consolar a su hermano.

Por eso se quedó en el pub uniéndose al duelo por Rick, escuchando las anécdotas que sus amigos contaron en honor al fallecido y asintiendo con una sonrisa triste cuando alguien volvía a repetir lo popular que era entre las chicas.

Cuando salió de allí, hacía un buen rato que Kieren había escuchado la noticia de labios de un vecino, dirigiéndose a su cueva con la navaja en un bolsillo.

Dos días después, tras el entierro, entró en la habitación de su hermano -aún con la cama sin hacer, ropa usada sobre una silla, y el olor de Kieren en todas partes-, abrió el cajón, extrajo con mucho cuidado el retrato de Rick Macy y lo dejó sobre el mueble, a la vista de todos.

Y esa enorme culpa empezó a asfixiarla.

 

Nada sabe Simon de esa historia.

Aun así, cuando abre la puerta del _bungalow_ para encontrar a Jem detrás, él también intuye que es inevitable.

Se miran un momento, en el umbral.

Los dos saben que Kieren está en esos mismos momentos en algún centro comercial de la ciudad, siendo arrastrado por el entusiasmo consumista de sus padres.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Pregunta cuando ya prácticamente tiene medio cuerpo dentro.

Simon se aparta para permitir que irrumpa completamente en la vivienda, cerrando la puerta con un suave golpe seco.

Es la primera vez que Jem pone un pie en la antigua casa de Amy. No disimula su curiosidad al mirar alrededor, examinando la estrambótica decoración y el inconfundible toque de la dos veces difunta Amy Dyer.

Escucha un carraspeo a su espalda.

\- Perdona que no te ofrezca nada para tomar.

Jem se gira en redondo, observando fijamente los blanquecinos ojos de Simon. Sin ser capaz de decidir si estaba bromeando o hablando completamente en serio.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?

El no muerto curva imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Tengo toda la vida.

 

La primera vez que se vieron, se reconocieron instantáneamente.

Simon había tenido que hacer frente a muchos como ella. Jóvenes que tras el Alzamiento decidieron coger una pistola o una escopeta en lugar de sentarse a llorar y esperar. Héroes incluso, algunos de ellos, que se jugaron la vida protegiendo a sus vecinos y vieron morir a muchos compañeros. Ni el descubrimiento de la nortriptilina pudo borrar su eterno odio a los zombies; lo habían jurado sobre las selladas tumbas de sus amigos caídos.

Eran los vivos más peligrosos, porque no se dejaban engañar por discursos oficiales ni la promesa de una vida en paz. Porque mantenían la pistola cargada bajo la almohada, convencidos de que algún día los rabiosos atacarían de nuevo.

Jem también había escuchado hablar de algunos como él. Enfermos medicados, como otros tantos, pero que nunca habían aceptado  de buen grado despertarse en la jaula de un centro de tratamiento, almacenados como animales. Que se rebelaban ante las noticias de masacres de otros Parcialmente Fallecidos, no acudían a las sesiones con el psicólogo, y no consideraban necesario pedir perdón por sus crímenes si en el bando rival tampoco lo hacían.

Eran los muertos más peligrosos, aunque no mordían ni atacaban, tomaban puntualmente la medicación y se mantenían alejados de la droga azul. Pero eran ellos los cerebros detrás de los ataques, las personas que distribuían los frasquitos de pastillas, los ideólogos de un movimiento que pretendía mostrar a los vivos que los redimidos no estaban dispuestos a dejarse masacrar.

La primera vez que Simon y Jem se miraron a los ojos, no hizo falta que una llevara su brazalete del HVF y que el otro tuviera a su espalda un estandarte del ULA para saber automáticamente a qué bando pertenecían.

Que se habían enfrentado a vida o muerte en esa guerra.

Y que, quizá, en un futuro podrían volver a hacerlo.

Si se hubieran encontrado en cualquier otro lugar, se habrían ignorado con educado desdén. Si se hubieran visto en otras circunstancias, probablemente habrían intentado matarse el uno al otro.

Pero se conocieron allí, en casa de los Walker, con Kieren entre ellos.

Jem supo inmediatamente lo que había entre su hermano y Simon.

Y Simon ya sabía hasta qué punto Kieren adoraba a su hermana.

Ella no sonrió y él se limitó a apretar los labios. Pero con una mirada silenciosa y un ligero cabeceo, los dos firmaron la tregua tácita entre dos bandos irreconciliables.

 

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando?

Simon la observa fijamente, pero Jem sabe que no lo hace con intención de intimidar. No han hablado más que lo imprescindible, pero con el paso de las semanas puede decirse que han llegado a comprenderse bastante bien.

A fin de cuentas, ella le vio a él saltar frente a una bala para salvarle la vida a su hermano. Y él agradeció que ella y su pistola le escoltasen cuando volvió a contactar con la comuna.

\- No sé si Kieren querría.

Siente tanto respeto por la hermana de su novio que ni siquiera se plantea mentir.

\- Me da igual lo que mi hermano quiera o no quiera. Si le está pasando algo, merezco saberlo -se inclina al frente-. Ya puedes ir desembuchando.

Simon arquea una ceja.

No le cuesta nada imaginarla con su uniforme paramilitar, abatiendo enemigos a tiros.

\- Estoy esperando -insiste Jem.

Distraídamente apoya las manos en la mesita. De reojo capta algo que le llama la atención, y al bajar la vista descubre el conocido logo del puño en alto sobre un puñado de pasquines desparramados y arrugados.

Mientras Simon observa atentamente su reacción, coge uno de los folletos y lo examina un momento, dejándolo inmediatamente en su sitio con un gesto de impaciencia.

Sus ojos se clavan en los de Simon.

\- ¿Qué sabes de la tolerancia a la nortriptilina?

Junta los dedos de las manos, esperando la respuesta de Jem.

La ve tragar saliva.

La chica no es estúpida.

\- Poco -y a pesar de que le tiembla un poco el labio inferior, se acomoda mejor en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos-. Cuéntame lo que sepas.

Tampoco es una cobarde. Y ésa es la razón por la que Simon ya había barajado la idea de hablar con ella.

\- Hay varios mitos sobre la nortriptilina bastante extendidos -empieza con su mejor tono de predicador-. El primero es que es un medicamento perfecto. No lo es. La fórmula original de Halperin y Weston tiene bastantes deficiencias.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- En el Alzamiento también volvieron varios científicos y médicos -sonríe ligeramente Simon-. En nuestro grupo teníamos a alguno de ellos. Estudiaron la medicina y la mejoraron. Desde entonces, nosotros fabricamos nuestra propia versión alternativa. Mucho mejor -hace una pausa-, pero no infalible.

Jem asiente con la cabeza.

\- Cuéntame más de esas reacciones.

Simon se encoge de hombros, porque realmente lo esencial ya lo sabe.

\- En realidad hay varios tipos de reacción a la nortriptilina, y mucho más numerosos que el porcentaje oficial que acepta el gobierno para proteger a la farmacéutica que la comercializa. Están los... Parcialmente Fallecidos que sufren una reacción alérgica. En lugar de estimular su cerebro, lo desconectan de nuevo. Son los más comunes.

\- Ya.

\- Y después está el síndrome de tolerancia. Tu cuerpo se acostumbra a la medicina, como con cualquier droga, y paulatinamente va perdiendo su efecto. En ambos casos, acaba ocurriendo lo mismo. El afectado vuelve al estado rabioso. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Jem se queda mirándolo durante un largo rato.

La escucha coger aire.

\- ¿Cuál de esas dos reacciones es la que está sufriendo mi hermano?

Simon se mira las manos.

\- Creo que la segunda.

Los dos permanecen en silencio un par de minutos. Jem vuelve a coger uno de los folletos. Simon finge no percibir cómo sus manos tiemblan.

Al final, lo arruga en una bola, lanzándolo a sus pies. Con rabia.

Le encara con determinación.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer por él?

Simon se pone en pie.

Acercándose lentamente a ella, le tiende una mano.

\- Ven conmigo.

Jem la acepta, y para ella casi es un alivio poder sentir el contacto de otra persona. Aunque sea un contacto tan frío como la muerte.

 

Ni siquiera alguien tan fajada como Jemima Walker puede evitar dar un paso atrás, titubeando, cuando Simon la conduce por la puerta trasera de la casa, agarra una palanca y levanta una trampilla en el suelo con un espantoso ruido chirriante.

Al ver su expresión de asombro, el irlandés esboza una de sus medio sonrisas.

\- Elegimos la casa de Amy por esto. Ella recordaba que había un refugio debajo, de alguna guerra mundial. Un antiguo sótano convertido en búnker. Su abuela le hablaba de él -señala el oscuro hueco, aún con la palanca en la mano-. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarse que tuvimos que instalar una escalera nueva.

Al alzar la mirada, se encuentra con los ojos de Jem.

\- ¿Para qué queríais vosotros un refugio antiaéreo, exactamente?

Una vieja tensión de enemigos irreconciliables surge entre ellos. Pero dura sólo un segundo.

\- Para traer a los no muertos que encontráramos y medicarles -da una patada en el suelo, levantando un chasquido de metal-. Aquí no podían hacer daño a nadie.

Jem le mira otro instante, y acaba asintiendo.

\- ¿Hay luz abajo? -Simon cabecea-. Vale. Yo primero.

Su instinto de ex guerrillera no para de repetirle que está cometiendo una locura cuando se agacha junto a la trampilla, buscando a tientas el primer escalón. Alza los ojos un instante hacia Simon, que le devuelve una mirada tranquila con la palanca aún en la mano.

Gary le diría que ha perdido completamente la cabeza.

Quizá por eso, apoya los pies en la escalera, se agarra a la barra y empieza a descender.

Para su tranquilidad, en cuanto desciende un metro hacia las entrañas de la tierra, un tenue resplandor le indica que en alguna parte a su espalda cuelga una bombilla. La escalera de metal es nueva y firme; no le cuesta demasiado bajarla con agilidad, asentando con un suspiro de alivio los pies en el suelo de tierra apisonada.

Mira a su alrededor, escuchando cómo la escalinata repica con los pasos de Simon.

El refugio no es demasiado grande. Para su sorpresa, parece recién remozado. Las paredes de hormigón están recién pintadas, el cable de la luz es nuevo, la bombilla está anclada firmemente al techo.

Entonces la ve.

La jaula.

\- Estabas aquí cuando he llamado, ¿no?

Lo comprende al ver las herramientas tiradas por el suelo y unos barrotes de acero, largos y gruesos, apoyados contra la pared.

Simon salta a tierra.

\- Estaba trabajando. Si no hubiera tenido la trampilla abierta, no te habría oído.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

El irlandés hace un ademán, invitándola a investigar.

Jem mira a su alrededor.

Uno de los lados del búnker está completamente despejado, a excepción de la jaula, muy parecida a las que hay en la clínica local. Cuando se acerca, descubre que está atornillada firmemente al suelo y a una de las paredes. Prueba a agarrar un barrote, intentando zarandearla. No se mueve un milímetro.

\- ¿Sólo teníais una?

Por toda respuesta, Simon señala los restos de chatarra desperdigados por el suelo. Y Jem se da cuenta de que en realidad son los restos de otra jaula mayor, que el novio de su hermano ha desmontado pieza a pieza. Cuando ve un par de barrotes incrustados en el suelo, en el centro exacto del búnker, comprende por qué.

\- ¿Estás construyendo una especie de celda con una jaula dentro?

Simon asiente. Jem comprende que eso es lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido: clavando los barrotes siguiendo una línea recta que divide el antiguo sótano en dos, dejando la jaula completamente aislada en uno de los lados.

\- Reutilizaré los barrotes y la puerta. Los clavaré arriba y abajo, después los soldaré a una barra transversal.

Jem se gira, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Para qué?

En el fondo ya se lo imagina, pero Simon se encoge de hombros.

\- Para mayor seguridad. Así, alguien que quiera escapar tendrá que salir de la jaula, forzar estos barrotes y la escotilla.

\- ¿Piensas encerrar aquí a mi hermano?

Intuye que ha alzado la voz, pero le da igual. No puede imaginar -no quiere imaginar- a Kieren encerrado allí, separado del mundo exterior por tres puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Enterrado en vida. Solo.

Simon hace una mueca.

\- Ven.

Señala hacia la pared opuesta a la jaula, donde se apilan varios armarios metálicos, también atornillados a la pared. Se fija en que casi todos están abiertos de par en par, despidiendo un fuerte olor a jabón y desinfectante. Sólo uno permanece cerrado, protegido por una cerradura de aspecto inexpugnable.

Bajo los armarios, han dispuesto una pequeña mesa metálica en la que sólo hay un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y un inmenso reloj de pared, que adivina robado directamente de la cocina.

\- ¿Para qué es todo esto?

Al girarse hacia Simon, ve que se ha sacado del cuello de la camisa un cordón en cuyo extremo brilla una llave.

Esos ojos blanquecinos la taladran.

\- Sabes que no te haría daño.

Jem aprieta la mandíbula.

\- No te tengo ningún miedo, si es lo que estás preguntando.

\- Bien.

A pesar de eso, no puede dejar de registrar que Simon da un rodeo para acercarse por el otro lado. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al darse cuenta de que está intentando no interponerse en su camino hacia la escalerilla de salida.

Y es entonces cuando adivina lo que hay en el armario.

Pero no puede evitar estremecerse de nuevo cuando Simon mete la llave en la cerradura, la hace girar y abre la portezuela, revelando varios estantes llenos hasta los topes de pequeños botes de color azul con el sello de la _Undead Liberation Army._

Simon gira el cuello, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y por extraño que parezca, a pesar de que está desarmada, y de que uno sólo de esos frasquitos podría hacer que muriera despedazada a manos del no muerto, Jem no tiene miedo.

\- Estoy intentando tratar a Kieren con nortriptilina casera. Existe la posibilidad de que los síntomas desaparezcan -por su tono, Jem averigua que no lo cree probable-. Pero si no lo hacen, es inevitable. No habrá nada que hacer para remediarlo. Cualquier día...

\- ¿Habéis hablado con el doctor Russo? Seguro que él puede darle algo. O el hombre que vino el otro día a... -se detiene, pensativa-. ¿Por eso Kieren te miraba de esa forma?

Simon asiente lentamente.

\- Quiere agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo. Es normal. Le saqué de su error. Ninguno de esos científicos le ayudaría. Sólo le usarían para experimentar, y si volviera al estado rabioso, le matarían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hace unos meses, Jem le habría cuestionado. Ahora, ella misma sabe, de primera mano, que a las autoridades no les suele preocupar que un Parcialmente Fallecido haya desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres la droga?

Simon lanza otra mirada a la hilera de frasquitos azules, antes de cerrar de nuevo el armario a cal y canto. La llave desaparece de nuevo bajo el cuello de su jersey.

\- Si Kieren vuelve al estado rabioso, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Le encerraré aquí. No dejaré que haga daño a nadie, ni que nadie le haga daño. Cuidaré de él.

\- Simon, responde a la pregunta.

Inconscientemente, Jem ha dado un paso hacia él.

El no muerto baja la cabeza.

\- A veces los redimidos sin tratar no nos atacan, sobre todo si es reversible. Pero en este caso, es probable que Kieren no reconozca a nadie -hace una pausa-. Un rabioso sólo respeta a otro rabioso.

Alza la mirada para clavarla de nuevo en la suya.

Jem está atónita.

\- ¿Vas a tomar _Blue Oblivion_ para ponerte en estado rabioso? -de repente recuerda algo, bajando la cabeza para observar los barrotes incrustados en el suelo-. Esta segunda barrera de seguridad no es para Kieren. Es para ti.

Le mira, incrédula.

Simon desvía los ojos.

\- Cuando Kieren y Amy salieron de la tumba, cazaron juntos...

\- Lo sé. Los vi.

No se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, hasta que ve al irlandés arquear las cejas.

\- Entonces sabes que de alguna forma se comunicaban. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que hice antes de despertar en la clínica -contiene una mueca-. Pero deben de relacionarse de alguna forma, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Comunicarte con él?

Simon menea la cabeza.

\- Quiero que no esté solo -se muerde el labio, y sólo en ese momento Jem se da cuenta de lo desesperado que está. De que ésta, realmente, es su única salida-. Yo sé lo que es estar solo. Quiero seguir estando a su lado. Que me siga teniendo -cierra el puño en un gesto de frustración-. Aunque sea _así._

Jem se ha quedado sin respiración.

\- Vas a estar aquí, con él... ¿para siempre?

Simon aprieta las mandíbulas, asintiendo.

\- Le traeré cerebros de animales. Me encerraré aquí con él, tomaré la droga para poder comunicarnos. Estará en esa jaula, así que no podrá hacerme daño cuando se me pase el efecto.

\- Simon... -le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. Esto sería para toda la vida.

\- Lo sé.

Jem está a punto de objetar algo más, pero se da cuenta de que nada de lo que pueda decir hará cambiar de opinión a Simon.

Todo lo que le rodea da fe de que es una decisión más que bien meditada.

\- ¿Kieren lo sabe?

\- No.

En silencio, los dos vuelven a mirar a su alrededor con aire resignado.

Jem inspira hondo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? Me gustaría hacer todo lo posible. Por favor.

Simon vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, señalando la mesa metálica.

\- Quería hacer unas pruebas cuando esto estuviera listo. Encerrarme y cronometrar cuánto tiempo me hace efecto. Puedo hacerlo solo, pero será más fácil si me ayuda alguien -sabe lo que le está pidiendo, así que añade-: Sólo si quieres.

Ella se acerca a la mesa, levanta distraídamente la libreta de notas vacía y asiente.

\- Te ayudaré.

Asiente aunque sabe que ayudarle significa quedarse allí, quizá durante horas, con la pistola en una mano. Vigilando al novio de su hermano mientras éste se desgañita de rabia intentando llegar hacia ella y matarla.

Es en ese momento cuando se echa a llorar.

Y aunque da un ligero respingo cuando nota el contacto, casi tímido, de la mano de Simon en su hombro, no duda.

Da media vuelta, abrazándole con fuerza. Enterrando el rostro en la basta tela de su abrigo.

Tras unos instantes de duda, Simon la rodea torpemente con sus brazos.

Se quedan así durante un buen rato.

Hace unos meses se habrían matado. Ahora, el destino les ha convertido en cómplices.


	5. Parte 1: Capítulo 4

 

 

** Capítulo 4 **

Dos días después, Kieren sufre el primer ataque.

Simon le está inyectando la nortriptilina cuando empiezan las convulsiones. Ocurre exactamente igual que con Amy. La jeringa de cristal acaba cayendo sobre el sofá, olvidada, mientras él se precipita al frente para sujetar a su novio.

Los temblores son tan violentos que se lleva un doloroso golpe en la mandíbula, pero ni siquiera eso le hace aflojar la presa. Agarra con fuerza a Kieren, manteniéndole la cabeza bien sujeta contra su pecho, hasta que el ataque remite y su cuerpo pierde toda su fuerza, desmadejado.

\- Kieren -le llama, palmeándole suavemente las mejillas-. ¿Estás bien?

A diferencia de Amy, Kieren no le rehúye en cuanto vuelve en sí. Al contrario.

Se le abraza con tanta fuerza que incluso puede sentir una ligera presión en las costillas.

\- No va a parar -le escucha murmurar.

Simon tragaría saliva, si tuviera.

\- Parece que no.

Se quedan un rato así, sentados en el suelo, en esa postura forzada y algo incómoda. La jeringa sigue encajada entre dos de los cojines del sofá, y parte de su contenido se ha derramado, extendiéndose lentamente por el tejido.

Finalmente, con una tranquilidad que deja pasmado a Simon, Kieren se separa de él, incorporándose para sentarse en el borde de un sillón.

Le ve recuperar la jeringa, colocándola con cuidado en la mesa.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, Simon.

Su mirada serena hace estremecerse al irlandés.

\- Sí.

Kieren junta las manos sobre las rodillas.

\- Si en cualquier momento voy a... No puedo seguir viviendo en casa.

Simon se pone en pie.

\- No.

Se deja caer a su lado, apoyando una rodilla en el sofá. Por primera vez desde que salió de la tumba, siente que podría llorar.

\- Me vas a tener siempre -masculla en voz ronca. Agarrándole de los hombros-. Rabioso o no. Te voy a querer siempre.

Le da un beso -un beso frío y seco, un beso que nunca logrará llenarles de verdad- sólo para asegurarse de que lo entiende.

Al separarse, Kieren le está mirando directamente a los ojos.

\- No me dejes matar a nadie, Simon.

Simon vuelve a estremecerse.

\- Nunca.

 

\- ¿Estás segura de que...?

\- Puedes ahorrarte las preguntas conmigo. No, claro que no quiero.  Y tú tampoco -la pistola brilla en sus manos-. Pero si es lo único que podemos hacer por mi hermano, lo haremos.

Simon arquea las cejas, abriendo de un tirón la escotilla.

\- Después de ti.

A pesar de sus temores, no le costó demasiado hablar en privado con ella. Probablemente ni Kieren ni sus padres se dieron cuenta del momento en el que los dos se escabulleron a la cocina, Simon llevando la bandeja con las tazas vacías de té como el perfecto yerno que intentaba ser. Y nadie habría podido culparles; Steve y Sue aún estaban conmocionados por la noticia de que su hijo se iba a vivir a la antigua casa de Amy.

También fue Jem quien propuso a su padre que programara una tarde de películas con Kieren a modo de despedida.

La escotilla hace un ruido metálico, retumbante, al volver a su sitio.

\- Podrás abrirla con facilidad sin necesitas salir -informa Simon, descendiendo al suelo-. Instalaré un cerrojo cuando...

Se queda callado, frunciendo los labios.

Jem asiente.

Los dos se preparan con rapidez, envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Simon se dirige al pequeño armario, extrayendo un frasquito azul que se guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después se quita abrigo y jersey hasta quedarse con una sencilla camiseta blanca.

Jem le observa de reojo, cargando el tambor de su arma.

No sabe si sería capaz de utilizarla, llegado el momento. Pero Simon ha sido inflexible en ese punto.

\- ¿Lista?

Asiente, mientras se acerca a la reja que ahora divide el pequeño cuarto subterráneo en dos mitades. Al agarrar uno de los barrotes, intentando moverlo, comprueba que Simon ha hecho un buen trabajo. Sabe que se ha quedado varias noches seguidas encerrado allí para terminarlo a tiempo.

Escucha un tintineo a su espalda. Simon aparece junto a ella, con un par de llaves ensartadas en un alambre enrollado sobre sí mismo. Introduce una en la cerradura de la reja, abriéndola con un chasquido. El chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras resuena con eco.

Jem le sigue.

La jaula debe de haber sido engrasada recientemente, porque apenas emite un sonido cuando Simon abre la portezuela, comprobando con un mecánico tirón su firmeza.

Entra sin pensárselo.

Lanza las llaves a Jem, que las agarra al vuelo.

\- Cuando quieras -murmura.

Se queda apoyado en la pared contraria mientras ella vuelve a encajar la puerta de metal en su marco, haciendo girar la llave hasta que queda firmemente cerrada.

Puede sentir los ojos de Simon clavados en su nuca cuando se da media vuelta. Y a pesar de que sabe que no tomará la droga hasta que la otra puerta esté cerrada, no puede evitar apresurarse en alcanzar la otra mitad del búnker.

Cuando un chasquido les anuncia que todo está listo, ninguno de los dos puede evitar quedarse quieto. Simon aún apoyado en la pared, Jem agarrando uno de los barrotes.

\- No va a ser agradable de ver -advierte él, finalmente.

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Imagino que tampoco será agradable de sufrir.

Simon le devuelve la sonrisa, incorporándose. Se lleva una blanquecina mano al bolsillo, sacando el frasco azul, que sopesa unos segundos antes de destaparlo.

\- Nunca lo he tomado -murmura, levantando ante sus ojos la pastilla-. Nunca he querido volver a... perder el control.

Vuelven a mirarse. Los dos tienen miedo, y no pueden ocultarlo. Jem, de verle transformarse en una de esas _cosas_ contra las que tanto ha luchado. Simon, de volver a convertirse en una máquina de matar sin voluntad ni conciencia.

\- Coge la pistola -ordena al final, abriendo la pastilla y espolvoreando la sustancia azul en el dorso de su mano-. Y apunta la hora.

Jem se dirige a la mesa, recuperando su revólver y consultando la hora y el minuto exacto, para apuntarlos en el cuaderno. Al darse la vuelta de nuevo, un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo al darse cuenta de que Simon ya está terminando de aspirar el polvo azul.

No puede evitar seguir el impulso de colocarse cerca de la escalerilla, pistola en mano, cuando Simon alza de nuevo la mirada hacia ella.

\- Por Kieren -le escucha murmurar.

\- Sí -responde, asegurándose de que el arma está firme en su mano-. Todo esto es por Kieren.

Se quedan quietos, mirándose. Simon agarrado a uno de los barrotes, Jem sujeta inconscientemente a uno de los peldaños metálicos. Sus rodillas amenazan con convertirse en gelatina cuando piensa en si será capaz, en caso de que la fuerza descomunal del no muerto consiga derribar las barreras, de subir rápidamente la traicionera escalerilla de metal. Llegar arriba y ponerse a salvo.

Contiene el aliento al darse cuenta de que su única opción podría ser descerrajarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Y justo en ese momento, Simon se inclina al frente y deja escapar un gemido.

Jem tiene que sujetar el arma con ambas manos, notándose al borde del ataque de histeria. Ha visto a muchos zombis, ha matado a docenas de ellos; pero nunca hasta ahora había visto a alguien transformarse en uno.

Y es una visión aterradora.

En un minuto, Simon deja de ser ese chico mayor que se ha convertido en la sombra de su hermano. En ese hombre lacónico que la mayoría de veces se limita a contemplarlos a todos fijamente. En el no muerto que salvó la vida de Kieren y que, pese a todo, se esfuerza en ser amable y caer bien a sus padres cuando visita la casa de los Walker.

En un minuto, Simon deja de ser Simon.

Vomita un espumarajo de bilis negra que le mancha la barbilla y salpica el frontal de la camiseta. Cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Sus iniciales gemidos se van convirtiendo en gruñidos animales.

Y de repente, alza de nuevo la cabeza.

A pesar de las dos barreras de metal que los separan y de la pistola que aguarda en su mano, Jem se siente a punto de llorar de puro miedo al sentir su mirada de odio clavada en ella.

En un minuto, Simon ha vuelto a ser un cadáver andante.

Que se lanza con fuerza contra la puerta de la jaula.

Jem alza la pistola, estremeciéndose ante el choque, pero la pequeña estructura de metal se mantiene estable. Simon deja escapar un rugido, embistiendo de nuevo, pero los tornillos no se mueven un milímetro de su sitio y la jaula aguanta estoicamente cada uno de sus empujones.

El rugido que le sigue esta vez es de pura frustración. Jem baja el cañón del arma, el corazón relajando un poco su ritmo a mil por hora cuando comprueba que Simon ha hecho un buen trabajo en encerrarse a sí mismo. Le ve dar unos pasos en torno al estrecho perímetro de la celda, golpeando los barrotes sin éxito.

Finalmente, vuelve a clavar sus ojos ausentes de vida en ella. Gruñendo. Pero manteniéndose quieto en el sitio.

Jem inspira hondo.

El pulso casi le late a un ritmo normal cuando reúne el valor necesario para acercarse a la reja.

Simon sigue dirigiéndole esa mirada escalofriante, y parece aún más alto y fuerte de lo normal. Pero sabe que no puede hacerle daño, así que se atreve a apoyarse en uno de los barrotes, observándole a menos de dos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Simon?

No lo ha hablado con él, pero desde que le propuso su estrambótico plan no ha parado de preguntarse si sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo su hermano. De combatir los efectos del _Blue Oblivion._

Simon gruñe y vuelve a sacudir los barrotes, la sed de sangre aumentada por su cercanía.

\- Simon, soy yo, Jem -inspira hondo-. La hermana de Kieren, tu novio. ¿Me reconoces?

El irlandés vuelve a gruñir, pero esta vez no golpea la jaula.

\- No puedes hacerme daño -se da cuenta de que los ojos apagados están fijos en su arma-. Yo tampoco voy a hacértelo a ti.

No sabe muy bien lo que pretende cuando se agacha, lentamente, dejando el arma en el suelo. Simon sigue con atención el movimiento; la sombra de un rugido le vibra en la garganta, pero no hace ademán de volver a embestir los barrotes que le mantienen encerrado.

Jem vuelve a levantarse, mostrándole sus manos vacías.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Simon se deja resbalar, en un movimiento que le parece muy humano, quedándose sentado en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en los barrotes y los ojos fijos en los suyos.

\- Simon.

No sabe por qué, pero le parece una buena idea repetir su nombre. Al escucharlo, Simon parece reaccionar, retrayendo los labios. Sin romper el contacto visual, Jem vuelve a agacharse.

\- Kieren, ¿te acuerdas de Kieren? -tiene una pequeña sensación de victoria cuando Simon, al oír el nombre de su hermano, cierra los ojos-. Pronto pasará. Tienes que estar tranquilo. Pronto volverás a ser... normal.

Recibe otro gruñido por respuesta. Sus ojos siguen devolviéndole una mirada asesina, y Jem no está segura de que pudiera contenerlo si estuviera en libertad. Pero la rabia parece haberle abandonado, y a medida que pasan los minutos Simon se sume en una especie de sopor.

Hasta que su cuerpo resbala suavemente, cayendo de espaldas.

Jem se pone en pie de un salto.

Ha recibido instrucciones precisas de lo que hacer, pero a pesar de eso abre la primera puerta sin esperar a que Simon despierte. Con cuidado, se aproxima a la jaula. Los rasgos del irlandés recuperan poco a poco la normalidad; su mueca animal se va distendiendo.

Entonces, le escucha murmurar.

\- Mamá... -Jem se queda congelada-. Mamá... -se sacude, como si estuviera despertando de un mal sueño-. _¡Mamá!_

Abre los ojos con un grito que sobresalta a Jem, haciéndole dar un paso atrás, alzando la pistola con gesto instintivo.

Por un momento se miran. Simon vuelto en sí, con los ojos desorbitados y la barbilla manchada de bilis negra. Jem con los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aire de golpe, la pistola en alto.

\- Me has asustado -murmura, bajando el arma.

Simon repta hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared.

\- No abras aún.

Su tono de voz rebosa pánico. Jem arquea las cejas, pero asiente.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Estás bien?

Simon elige no contestar. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, aplastándolo, y por unos momentos casi jadea. Jem se acerca a la jaula, agachándose con cuidado.

\- Simon.

El irlandés se gira hacia ella, bruscamente. Su habitual expresión de calma ha desaparecido. Jem se da cuenta de que está conmocionado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Simon sacude la cabeza, bajando los ojos hacia sus manos.

Ante la mirada confusa de Jem, flexiona lentamente los dedos.

\- No -aunque nada le sorprende más que ese inesperado arrebato de sinceridad-. Nunca había recordado...

\- ¿Recordado qué?

\- Cosas. De antes de despertar en Norfolk -Simon habla en tono agudo, asustado. Jem empieza a sentir piedad por él-. Nunca había...

\- ¿El qué has recordado?

Simon cierra los ojos, dejando escapar un extraño gemido de dolor.

\- Mi madre.

Y cuando sube las manos, colocándolas frente a su rostro, clavando en ellas una mirada de absoluto horror, Jem comprende.

Por un instante ella también se queda sin aliento.

Instintivamente le invade una sensación de rechazo. El impulso de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo, alejándose de ese asesino que acaba de confesar haber matado a su propia madre.

Y entonces, piensa en Kieren.

Kieren alimentándose del cerebro de su amiga en el pasillo de aquel supermercado.

Kieren agarrando de los hombros a su padre, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo instintivo, bestial, de acabar con él.

Antes de poder pensarlo, una de sus manos se ha colado entre los barrotes, alcanzando el brazo de Simon.

Puede notarle estremecerse bajo el contacto, girando el cuello para mirarla con genuina sorpresa.

\- No fue culpa tuya.

El irlandés suelta un gruñido escéptico.

\- Soy un afectado por el Síndrome del Parcialmente Fallecido y lo que hice en mi estado sin tratamiento no fue culpa mía -recita del tirón, entre sus dientes apretados-. Maté a mi madre. Mi padre no pudo soportar verme. Me echó de casa. Me quedé solo.

Baja las manos, la mirada clavada en el vacío.

\- Cada día miraba su foto y pensaba que al menos no sabía cómo... -resuella-. Ahora ya lo sé.

Todo rastro de energía parece abandonar su cuerpo. Se deja caer contra la pared, sin notar el violento impacto de su cabeza contra los barrotes.

Y Jem, que aún sigue viendo el rostro vacío de Henry Lonsdale en sueños, se pregunta cómo debe ser para él amanecer, un día tras otro, con la terrible certeza de que asesinó a la mujer que le dio a luz.

Su mano no se ha apartado del brazo de Simon. Pero ahora se cierra sobre su muñeca, apretándole fuerte para que lo sienta.

\- Ahora no estás solo.

Simon parpadea como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que ha dicho. Pero no aparta el brazo. Se queda recostado en los barrotes, los ojos aún clavados en el vacío.

\- Kieren no lo sabe.

\- Y si lo supiera no pasaría nada -Simon gira el cuello, dirigiéndole una mirada de miedo-. Pero mis labios están sellados. Es algo que le tienes que contar tú.

Asiente con la cabeza.

\- Gracias -murmura, bajando los ojos un instante-. No dejaré que os haga daño.

Jem sigue agarrándole con firmeza de la muñeca, notando esa carne fría, muerta, bajo sus dedos.

Por primera vez, siente una ola de genuino afecto hacia él.

\- Lo sé.


	6. Parte 1: Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5 **

 

A esas alturas, ni siquiera le sorprende ver una gota de sangre caer en el borde de su camiseta.

Masculla entre dientes, buscando rápidamente en el bolsillo un pañuelo con el que limpiarse la nariz. Lo mantiene sujeto con una mano mientras con la otra pugna por esconder el trozo de tela manchada de sangre en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros.

\- ¿Kier? -Escucha la voz de su padre, al pie de la escalera-. ¿Vas a bajar?

\- Voy, voy.

Consigue responder sin que suene demasiado nasal.

Afortunadamente, las hemorragias suelen cortarse con la misma celeridad con la que aparecen. Sólo tiene que mirarse en un espejo del pasillo, borrar la evidencia de su labio superior y su barbilla, asegurarse que no tiene más manchas en la ropa, y bajar a toda velocidad.

Caza a su padre en el primer escalón, amagando con volver a subir.

\- Estaba comprobando si se me olvidaba algo.

Intenta no mirarle de frente, por si ha quedado algún rastro de sangre dentro de sus fosas nasales. Pero Steve no parece percibir nada extraño, propinándole una palmadita en el hombro al pasar.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo?

Kieren asiente, distraído, agarrando la mochila que ha dejado junto al sofá. Si esconder los temblores ya le resultaba difícil, controlar las convulsiones y las hemorragias se está convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla.

Es complicado darte cuenta de que te sangra la nariz cuando apenas conservas el sentido del tacto.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

Contiene a tiempo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. _Otra vez._ En los últimos días, su padre le ha hecho sentar para preguntarle si está seguro al menos media docena de veces.

Y allá van de nuevo. Con la maleta ya cargada en el coche y Simon esperándole en el _bungalow._

\- Dime, papá.

Que no necesite oxígeno no le impide suspirar.

Steve toma asiento en un extremo del sofá, con ese aire, entre incómodo y solemne, que siempre adopta en todo lo relacionado con la nueva _no vida_ de su hijo. Kieren no le culpa: su padre siempre fue un hombre más bien conservador; condicionado, más que nadie en la familia, por la estrechez de miras de su entorno.

Si tener un hijo gay ya habría supuesto un gran cambio de mentalidad para cualquier persona como él, un Parcialmente Fallecido gay podría haber provocado una embolia a la mayoría de los padres de familia de Roarton.

Ahora tiene que ir un paso más allá.

Un hijo Parcialmente Fallecido gay viviendo abiertamente con su novio, ex miembro de esa banda de chalados que provocaban ataques en lugares públicos.

El sueño de toda familia inglesa de clase media.

Así que, no. Por mucha compasión que sienta por sí mismo, y por mucha rabia que le invada al recordar cómo le encerraron en su propio cuarto, Kieren sólo tiene que recordar a su padre yendo a su encuentro en el cementerio -sin dudar un segundo, incluso cuando sus manos rígidas buscaban su cuello- para valorar sus esfuerzos.

Mientras se sienta frente a él, reza internamente para que no le sobrevenga otra incómoda hemorragia.

\- Tú dirás -insiste, impaciente por el retraso.

Steve le observa con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Cómo?

Levanta la cabeza tan bruscamente que la hemorragia casi se la provoca él solito. Su padre ni siquiera sonríe ante su obvia sorpresa. Está tan serio, el cuerpo envarado y las manos sobre los muslos. La viva imagen de la conmiseración y de la culpa.

\- Estoy orgulloso de cómo lo estás llevando todo. Estoy orgulloso de cómo te estás sobreponiendo a tu enfermedad -Steve se expresa en tono seco, añadiendo un cabeceo detrás de cada frase. Como si necesitara reafirmar lo que está diciendo-. Estoy orgulloso de... esto que estás construyendo con Simon. Sí. Muy orgulloso.

Kieren apenas puede dar crédito.

\- ¿Te alegra que me vaya a vivir con Simon?

\- No. _Sí._ Quiero decir, si tú consideras que debes de irte, es tu decisión. Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión tan madura. Me encantaría tenerte siempre aquí, porque eres mi hijo, pero los dos sois hombres adultos. Sí, está bien que viváis juntos. Está bien que toméis decisiones como pareja.

Al pronunciar la palabra _pareja_ , la arruga de su ceño se hace aún más profunda.

Su hijo arquea una ceja.

\- Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Hum. Sí. Claro.

\- ¿Sabías que era gay, cuando... ya sabes, me morí?

Al mencionar su suicidio, la nuez de su padre se mueve ostentosamente al deglutir.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué pensabas?

Kieren se inclina al frente, muerto de curiosidad. Steve abre la boca, pero durante unos segundos no articula ningún sonido.

\- ¿Te parecía mal? -insiste Kieren.

\- No -su padre reacciona de inmediato, mirándole a los ojos-. Me parecía triste, porque sabía que no lo ibas a tener fácil aquí.

\- Así que habrías preferido que no fuera gay -no logra contener una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Sí -Steve no duda-. Habría preferido que no fueras gay en Roarton -hace otra pausa, mientras Kieren menea la cabeza para sí-. Por eso tu madre y yo pensamos que quizá sería más fácil para ti ser gay en cualquier otro sitio.

Su hijo borra la sonrisa, sorprendido.

\- ¿Estabais pensando en mudarnos?

Steve afirma con la cabeza.

\- Justo antes de que... bueno, ya sabes. Y después, cuando supimos que habías regresado -dirige una mirada a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros-. No lo conseguimos. No te hemos podido ahorrar todo lo que has tenido que sufrir aquí. Aunque mirándolo por el lado positivo, no habrías conocido a Simon.

Kieren no responde, perplejo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Su padre le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Sé que no hemos hecho las cosas muy bien. Entiendo que quieras irte de casa, Kier, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero a partir de ahora, nos esforzaremos para que todo vaya a mejor. Vas a tener nuestro apoyo. Eres nuestro hijo y vas a tener todo nuestro apoyo, siempre.

Se levanta, agarrando él mismo la mochila de su hijo.

Y es extraño, porque Kieren no debería sentir nada, pero nota un inmenso nudo en la garganta al tiempo que se pone en pie, alargando un brazo para detener a su padre.

\- Papá.

Steve casi deja caer la mochila al suelo cuando su hijo le abraza, con una fuerza que le sobrecoge. Como no le abraza desde que era un crío al que la vida le resultaba mucho más sencilla; un crío que aún no se sentía asfixiado por las estrechas pautas que le marcaba su sociedad, su pueblo, su propia familia.

Más emocionado de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, el patriarca Walker le rodea con un brazo, acariciándole un instante la espalda.

\- Todo irá a mejor, Kieren, te lo prometo -se separa de él con suavidad-. Vamos. Simon nos estará esperando.

No percibe la intensa, triste mirada, que su hijo clava en su nuca.

 

Simon les espera en la misma puerta del _bungalow._ Como es habitual en él, ofrece una estrambótica imagenenvuelto en su abrigo,  con su jersey de cuello alto asomando debajo, indemne al caluroso día primaveral.

Pero Steve le sonríe.

\- Simon.

El irlandés le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Steve.

A pesar de la congoja que le invade, Kieren no puede evitar volver a sentirse fascinado por la extraña relación que se ha establecido entre ellos.

Supuso que lo que había entre Simon y él era demasiado obvio cuando sus poco perceptivos padres asumieron que estaban juntos, sin hacer preguntas ni pedir explicaciones. Y en aquel momento lo agradeció, infinitamente. Pero no se esperaba que fueran más allá. Que desde el momento en el que le estrechó la mano en el funeral de Amy, su padre aceptara a Simon como uno más de la familia.

Pero así fue, y resultó doblemente extraño ver a su hermético novio responder con tanta cordialidad a las charlas informales, las invitaciones para no-cenar o los consejos paternales de Steve. Fue algo brusco, antinatural, de la noche a la mañana. Un día Kieren bajó de su habitación para encontrar a Simon ayudando a su padre a arreglar la puerta del garaje; desde entonces no fue raro verle hacer cosas de perfecto yerno, ya fuera escuchar pacientemente sus monólogos sobre cine, o dejarse caer cuando necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes para cualquier tarea.

Pasando por aliarse, silenciosa e implícitamente, para que Kieren jamás visitase a médico alguno sin la sombra del otro no muerto a su espalda.

\- ¿Ésta es la casa de...?

Simon asiente.

\- Era de su abuela -muy caballerosamente, insiste en coger la maleta de Kieren cuando Steve abre el maletero-. Por favor, pasad.

Por un momento Kieren teme que su padre se encuentre con el caos que se apoderó del _bungalow_ tras la muerte de Amy. Pero Simon demuestra ser un buen chico hasta para eso, porque cuando pone un pie dentro encuentra la casa inesperadamente ordenada, ventilada y limpia.

Todo rastro del amenazante puño del ULA ha desaparecido; los folletos y las pancartas que durante unas semanas se amontonaron indolentemente en el salón, han sido escrupulosamente retirados. Incluso el laboratorio casero de Simon está perfectamente ordenado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Al verlo, Steve arquea las cejas.

\- Fabrico mi propia nortriptilina -explica Simon, en lo que Kieren puede ver que es una respuesta ya ensayada-. Es una receta mejorada, mucho mejor que la oficial.

Cuando termina la explicación, Kieren teme que su padre observe con ojos suspicaces ese asunto de la medicina casera. Y es el primer sorprendido al comprobar que parece impresionado.

\- Vaya. No sabía que te gustara la química.

El irlandés arquea las cejas.

\- ¿La química?

\- Todo este instrumental no parece fácil de manejar -Steve se acerca al laboratorio para examinarlo-. Debes de tener bastantes conocimientos.

A Kieren le resulta casi gracioso ver cómo Simon le pide ayuda con la mirada para sortear el halago.

\- Simon iba a estudiar la carrera de Química, papá -improvisa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues...

\- Sí, en serio. Se le da bastante bien. O como él siempre dice, conoce desde la A a la Z en la tabla periódica -su padre ríe el chiste, Kieren sonríe, y Simon no parece saber dónde meterse-. ¿Quieres ver el resto del _bungalow?_

Steve niega con la cabeza.

\- Otro día, tengo que recoger a tu madre y a tu hermana. Te dejo para que te instales tranquilamente -sorteando la mochila y la maleta de su hijo, Steve recorre a la inversa el pasillo de salida-. Cuídate, Kier. Simon.

\- Steve.

Los dos cruzan un cabeceo de despedida, y Steve sonríe de nuevo antes de salir del _bungalow._

\- De la A a la Z. Muy bueno, sí, muy bueno.

 

El silencio cae entre ellos cuando el motor del coche de su padre se aleja, reincorporándose al ligero tráfico de Roarton.

\- Perdona si te ha molestado -Kieren se gira hacia él, ya sin sonreír-. No se me ocurría otra cosa.

\- No pasa nada.

Se abrazan un momento. Después, Kieren se aleja de él con un suspiro cansado, deteniéndose tan sólo para tirar de la manga de su abrigo.

\- Quítate eso.

Simon asiente. A veces se le olvida quitarse la parka cuando está dentro de casa. Ninguno de los dos siente frío o calor, pero Kieren, al contrario que él, tiene un instinto para enfundarse o quitarse las prendas de ropa adecuadas a cada momento.

\- Has hecho limpieza a fondo.

\- Empecé a hacerlo después de que Amy se fuera, pero...

\- No pudiste continuar. Ya.

\- Tuvimos que cambiar de sitio muchas de sus cosas para las reuniones. Había fotos por todas partes, diarios, recuerdos -explica Simon con incomodidad. Kieren, en un acto reflejo, le acaricia el hombro-. No me atrevía a tocarlos, pero ya está todo de nuevo en su sitio.

Kieren asiente. A un lado del pasillo puede ver la puerta de la habitación de Amy, medio abierta. Enfrente, la de Simon. Más allá sabe que hay otro cuarto más pequeño, de invitados, con tan sólo una silla y una cama.

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? -pregunta, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

Aunque no más que Simon cuando responde:

\- ¿Dónde quieres dormir?

Se miran un instante, antes de que Kieren dé carpetazo al incómodo silencio con un resoplido.

\- Contigo, idiota.

Se pone de puntillas para besarle, comprobando que Simon le acoge, como siempre. Se abraza a él, y esta vez es un abrazo más largo, en el que los dos intentan, infructuosamente, encontrar una chispa de calor.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa graciosa? Mi padre me ha dicho que se siente orgulloso de mí. Allá en casa y literalmente: orgulloso de mí. Por ser gay, por llevar como mejor puedo el hecho de que en realidad estoy muerto y por venirme a vivir contigo. Tiene gracia, ¿eh?

Simon no contesta. Kieren apoya la barbilla en su hombro y sigue hablando.

\- Así que aquí estoy, después de todo lo que he pasado. Por fin mis padres están dispuestos a apoyarme, he recuperado a mi hermana, y tengo a alguien que me quiere y al que no tengo que besar a escondidas en una cueva. Incluso la gente del pueblo me odia menos desde que me vieron luchar contra el _Blue Oblivion._ Y podría incluso tener planes. Podría ser perfecto, Simon -sus manos se cierran sobre los bordes de su jersey, apretando con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos es consciente en ese momento, pero jadea-. Podría ser perfecto si dentro de dos días, una semana o un mes entero no fuera a convertirme de nuevo en un puto zombi rabioso.

No hay nada que Simon pueda decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Así que no dice nada, limitándose a abrazarle, a sujetarle, a absorber la rabia que transmiten sus manos apretadas con fuerza contra su cintura. Más para consolarse a sí mismo, baja la cabeza, posando fugazmente los labios en su cuello.

Justo en ese momento, Kieren se separa. Y el irlandés se queda algo perplejo, pensando que durante un instante casi le ha notado estremecerse.

\- Mi padre me ha dicho que las cosas van a ir bien. Y yo no he tenido valor para responderle, ¿qué te parece? Mintiendo a mis padres, _otra vez._ Aunque al menos ahora es para protegerles a ellos.

Su voz rebosa amargura, inclinándose para coger su maleta y su mochila, arrastrándolas a la habitación de Simon. Éste le sigue, frustrado al no poder hacer nada por hacer desaparecer su dolor.

\- Te he dejado sitio para tus cosas -murmura en su lugar, abriendo la puerta del armario para enseñarle todo el espacio vacío.

\- Gracias -por alguna razón, la amargura desaparece un poco. Kieren se sienta en el borde de su cama, dejando su exiguo equipaje apoyados contra el mueble-. Y gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

\- No tienes que...

\- Sí tengo, Simon. Sé que no va a ser agradable. Sé que podrías vivir tu... bueno, ya me entiendes. No tendrías por qué...

Pero Simon, inesperadamente, le interrumpe.

\- Lo digo literalmente, Kieren, _no tienes_ por qué agradecerme nada porque el _bungalow_ es _tuyo_ -suelta a bocajarro, sin dejarle tiempo para protestar. Kieren se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos-. Tuyo y mío. Amy nos lo dejó a los dos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo encontré en su testamento, junto con las disposiciones para el funeral -se sienta a su lado, algo incómodo-. No tenía más familiares, así que es legal. Nos lo dejó a los dos.

\- A los dos como... ¿pareja?

Simon asiente con la cabeza.

\- Sí.

Kieren le evalúa un instante.

\- Estaba enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? Antes de Philip...

\- Lo sé.

\- Y aun así...

Simon se encoge de hombros, apretando los labios.

\- Amy.

\- Sí. _Amy._

Kieren se acerca un poco, agarrándole de la mano. Simon acepta el gesto, cabeceando.

\- Simon, hazme un favor. Cuando me encierres en la jaula que has construido ahí abajo -su novio da un ligero respingo, pero Kieren no se detiene- no le digas a mis padres lo que me ha ocurrido. Prefiero que piensen que hemos desaparecido. Que nos hemos fugado de viaje de novios o algo así -se expresa con seguridad, como si hubiera meditado muy bien lo que está diciendo-. Tengo unas postales de Francia que una vez compré por Internet. Voy a escribir una cuando... todavía esté consciente. Puedo escribir varias, de hecho. Tú se las mandarás, para que crean que estamos en París. Para que crean que soy un mal hijo y un desagradecido, pero un mal hijo que al menos es feliz con su novio sin querer comerse el cerebro de nadie.

Se miran a los ojos. Sólo en ese momento, Kieren parece percibir la contrapartida de lo que le está pidiendo.

\- Obviamente, no deberías dejar verte, pero...

\- Lo haré -le corta Simon, agarrándole de la barbilla-. Si eso es lo que quieres, no dejaré que sepan la verdad.

Kieren adelanta el rostro para rozarle los labios en un gesto de agradecimiento. Simon le agarra de la nuca, apretándole la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

Su voz es apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Qué más te ha contado tu hermana?

Escucha a Kieren emitir un gruñido irónico.

\- Nada aparte de tu gran plan -se separa, mirándole las cejas arqueadas-. ¿Tomar la droga para poder hacerme compañía? ¿Estás loco, Simon?

\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

Kieren le mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- Se me ocurre que quizá querrías dejarme encerrado ahí abajo, coger tus cosas, irte de Roarton y empezar una nueva...

\- _No._

Kieren no parece sorprendido.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

Se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, quitándose las zapatillas de una patada y reptando hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Simon no tarda demasiado en seguirle, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuerpo.

\- ¿Jem no te ha contado nada más? -insiste el irlandés, aun a costa de levantar otra mirada suspicaz.

\- ¿Hay algo más que me tenga que contar, señor misterioso?

Simon se encoge de hombros.

\- No.

Está mintiendo, y además sin esforzarse demasiado. Kieren le examina de reojo, evaluando si merece la pena presionarle un poco. Pero está demasiado cansado -demasiado roto-, así que aplaza la resolución de ese nuevo enigma.

Sólo quiere abrazarse a Simon y disfrutar de la sensación de poder relajarse al fin, sin tener que estar comprobando continuamente su reflejo para asegurarse de que no hay ningún hilo de sangre delator bajando por su rostro.

Vuelve a suspirar.

\- Al menos no tengo que seguir fingiendo que no me pasa nada. No sabes el alivio que es.

\- Lo imagino.

Gira el cuello para encontrarse con sus ojos pálidos.

\- Oye, dime que tienes pensado algo por si a media noche te despiertas porque te estoy intentando abrir la cabeza de un mordisco.

\- Me despertarías antes de cambiar completamente.

\- Ya, pero tendrás que contenerme de alguna forma.

Por un momento el pánico se refleja en los ojos de Kieren. Hasta que Simon rueda hacia un lado de la cama, rebuscando en el primer cajón hasta que saca un objeto que produce un pesado tintineo al entrechocar entre sí.

Vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, y algo se cierra sobre una de las muñecas de Kieren, emitiendo un suave _clic_ al quedar encajado. Antes de que pueda sorprenderse, su otra mano también ha quedado atrapada.

Se incorpora con un gruñido de dificultad, examinando las esposas de acero, reforzadas con una capa de goma para evitar que el metal le arañe la piel. La corta y gruesa cadena apenas le permite separar ambas manos.

Alza la cabeza. Simon le está mirando, insinuando una triste sonrisa y con un rollo de cinta de embalar, fuerte y ancha, en la mano.

\- Todo esto es muy romántico.

\- Como ves, he pensado en todo.

Vuelve a comprobar la solidez de las esposas antes de que Simon se incline para quitárselas, haciendo girar una pequeña llave en la base. Vuelven al cajón, junto con la cinta de embalar que le mantendrá bien amordazado.

Durante un momento, siente el regusto amargo de saber que no tendría por qué ser así. Que la mayoría de parejas utilizan el cajón superior de la mesilla para otro tipo de precauciones, no para mantener a uno de ellos a salvo de los dientes y las garras del otro. Que Simon no debería haber pasado horas construyendo un refugio en el que mantenerle encerrado para siempre. Que él mismo no debería estar planeando, de forma fría y cínica, cómo mentir a sus padres para ocultarles el hecho de que, en pocos días o semanas, Kieren Walker desaparecerá para siempre.

Que la piel de su novio debería estar caliente bajo sus dedos al tocarla, y algo debería latir contra su oreja cuando apoya la cabeza contra su pecho. Que ninguno de los dos debería tener los brazos llenos de cicatrices y esos besos fríos, testimoniales, deberían alargarse hasta el infinito. Perdiéndose en un revoltijo de sábanas.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada -quizá Simon interpreta mal la tensión de su cuerpo en sus brazos. O quizá la interpreta a la perfección-. A partir de ahora yo me encargaré de todo.

Y a pesar de las esposas, de la cinta de embalar, de las dos barreras de metal que Jem le ha descrito y de la dolorosa ausencia de ese latido que los conectaría a los dos a la vida, Kieren se siente extrañamente reconfortado.

Hay cosas que nunca ha tenido, y que ya nunca tendrá.

Pero tiene a Simon.

Y sólo por esa piel muerta, por esos besos secos y ese corazón inmóvil mereció la pena salir arrastrándose de su propia tumba.

 


	7. Parte 1: Capítulo 6

 

 

** Capítulo 6 **

 

La hierba bajo sus pies desnudos. Un gruñido lejano, un aullido de terror lanzado al cielo nocturno. Esporádicos disparos, que hacían que la brisa se impregnara del picante olor de la pólvora. Pocos pudieron reaccionar, por supuesto. La mayoría simplemente despertaron para encontrar un par de ojos descoloridos mirándoles fijamente.

No tenían nada que hacer; no tenían lugar donde esconderse, nadie a quien acudir. Era la hora de los redimidos. La noche en la que los muertos vagaron de nuevo sobre la tierra.

El instinto le había llevado hacia allí, el mismo instinto animal que guiaba todos sus pasos. Vivo había sido un chico corpulento; muerto, su fuerza sobrehumana hizo que la puerta principal se quebrara bajo sus puños, haciendo saltar una lluvia de astillas.

Ese impulso irracional le indicaba que allí dentro había comida.

Y cuando derribó la puerta, los olió.

Sudor, piel, sangre. _Miedo._ El grito de terror fue una inyección de energía en sus piernas. Rugió de alegría, recorriendo a grandes zancadas el pasillo. Escuchando apresurados pasos que subían por la escalera.

Los tenía al alcance de las manos.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Vamos, corre!

\- ¡No! -entonces, los pasos se detuvieron. Y hasta su conciencia bestial se sacudió con extrañeza-. ¡Es Simon!

Se quedó quieto, no sabe si porque reconoció su propio nombre, o porque su básica inteligencia se sentía confusa ante la situación. Había sido programado para correr detrás de sus presas, no para ver cómo una de ellas se acercaba lentamente. Y por un instante se mantuvo a la espera, protegiéndose ante una posible amenaza.

\- ¡Simon!

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sube! Por Dios, _¡sube!_

Su madre, y en sus recuerdos aparece con una nitidez espantosa. Su madre acercándose con una sonrisa, extendiendo las manos para poder rozarle el rostro. Su madre en la oscuridad de la casa en penumbra, en aquella noche sin luna y sin esperanzas, plagada de gritos salvajes y de los gruñidos de victoria de los muertos saciados.

Más pasos que subían, juramentos de un hombre y un rifle al ser amartillado. Pero ya era tarde. Ese instante de duda desapareció en cuanto el ser que controlaba a Simon advirtió que no había ninguna amenaza en la mujer que le estaba tocando. No era fuerte, no era peligrosa.

Sólo era _comida._

Otro espantoso grito se unió a la cacofonía de sonidos del horror que sobrevolaban el vecindario.

Para la bestia sin voluntad, sin humanidad y sin recuerdos, no fue diferente de la media docena de cuerpos que dejaría a su paso antes de que alguien tuviera la merced de atraparle sin dejarle seco de un disparo. No le conmovieron los gritos, ni que repitiera una y otra vez su nombre. No tuvo la conciencia de estar desgarrando la carne de su carne; de estar derramando la sangre de su sangre.

Tan sólo se detuvo cuando el instinto le ordenó que lo hiciera.

Y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose a su padre al pie de las escaleras, con el cañón del arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Simon escapó una fracción de segundo antes de que la bala acabara con él para siempre.

Corrió fuera de la casa, frustrado por seguir teniendo el estómago vacío; feliz por participar de esa orgía de sangre. Corrió, encontrando de inmediato otra víctima. Uniendo sus rugidos a los de los muertos  vivientes que esa noche señoreaban en la tierra.

 

No ha dejado de escuchar ese grito.

Desde que el _Blue Oblivion_ reactivó los recuerdos de su estado rabioso, cada noche escucha los gritos de su madre al cerrar los ojos. Ve su sonrisa al reconocerle. Siente acercarse su mano, rozándole la mejilla.

Y es curioso.

Ha pasado meses convenciendo a otros de que son especiales. _Los redimidos_. Les ha enseñado a no avergonzarse de lo que son, a llevar con orgullo la piel sin maquillar, los ojos sin cubrir por las lentes de contacto. Les inculcó la fe absoluta en su propia existencia; en el hecho, incuestionable, de que eran la raza superior destinada a reinar sobre los vivos.

_"Pues sonará la trompeta, los muertos resucitarán incorruptos y nosotros seremos transformados."_

Y a pesar de renegar del Profeta, nunca dejó de estar convencido de que así era.

Hasta que la voz de su madre empezó a colarse en sus sueños.

Hasta que su grito desgarrado cuestiona, noche tras noche, todo en lo que creyó.

Ya no se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Ya no se siente especial. Ya no se cree un elegido.

Kieren no se da cuenta, demasiado inmerso en sus propios problemas, pero hace días que Simon ni siquiera es capaz de mirarse al espejo.

\- Eh.

Está fuera de casa, cubierto con su parka, agachado sobre la trampilla para atornillar un cerrojo a prueba de cadáveres andantes. Cuando alza la cabeza, encuentra la sonrisa cálida de Jem Walker.

\- Hey -señala lo que tiene entre manos-. Estoy terminando.

\- Ya.

Se agacha a su lado, con una confianza que no deja de sobrecoger a Simon, observando con curiosidad el inmenso pasador de metal. Vestida con su uniforme del instituto, casi parece una muchacha normal y corriente. Inofensiva. De esas que no guardan un revólver bajo la almohada.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- Esta mañana tuvo un ataque. Uno fuerte -no hace falta que explique la urgencia con la que está asegurando la trampilla. Jem asiente, tragando saliva-. Puedes entrar. Se alegrará de verte.

\- Vale.

Pero se queda unos minutos más a su lado, observándole trabajar en silencio.

Cuando se levanta, le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro y titubea un instante, arrastrando los pies sobre la hierba sin cortar.

\- No te ha molestado que se lo dijera, ¿verdad?

Simon mira arriba y sacude la cabeza.

\- No era exactamente un secreto, Jem. Tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano.

Ella le sonríe una última vez, entrando en la casa.

Él vuelve a su tarea, arqueando una ceja para sí.

Benditos e inocentes hermanos Walker.

Le resulta curioso que hayan crecido en un pueblo pequeño y aún así piensen que podrían mantener en secreto a un rabioso durante años, saliendo y entrando del búnker, enviando postales y dándole de comer como si fuera un animal.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Él vivió en un lugar parecido a Roarton. Un pueblo con una sola iglesia donde todo el mundo se conocía y sabía lo que habían estado haciendo los demás. Una pequeña comunidad en la que las cortinas de las casas se movían invariablemente cuando se pasaba por al lado. En el que nadie podía arreglar su jardín trasero sin que tres pares de ojos siguieran atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sabe que antes de diez días encontraría a algún estúpido -Gary, probablemente- husmeando en torno a la trampilla.

Jem no se ha dado cuenta de que el pasador de metal que está instalando sólo se abre por dentro. Y, de momento, no le hace falta saberlo.

Ya se enterará.

Encerrarse ahí abajo _para siempre_ formaba parte de su plan desde el principio. Y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que el _bungalow_ de Amy sería el primer lugar que los Walker revolverían a fondo. Necesitaba alguien que les disuadiera de hacerlo. Jem parecía la persona ideal, si podía encontrar la forma de convencerla para que ella también se resignara a la idea de no volver a ver a su hermano.

La idea ya había cruzado por su mente, fugazmente, sin llegar a tomarla en serio. Pero al recordar el grito de horror de su madre volvió a aferrarse a ella. Y esa misma noche bajó al búnker, cogió la libreta en la que Jem había anotado el tiempo que había permanecido en estado rabioso, e hizo los correspondientes cálculos.

Después, abrió de nuevo el armario y observó con aire pensativo el centenar largo de frasquitos de _Blue Oblivion._

Steve tenía razón: siempre se le había dado bien la química.

En los días previos se había devanado los sesos buscando la forma de mantener a los vivos lejos de ese refugio que debía de ser eterno; y cuando al fin encontró la solución, sintió un alivio inmenso.

Era tan fácil como aceptar que no merecía seguir existiendo.

Tan sencillo como comprender que no tenía ningún derecho a continuar siendo él mismo en el momento en el que Kieren se hubiera ido para siempre, su conciencia diluida en la mente animal de un muerto viviente.

Y sabía perfectamente cómo conseguir que su propio cerebro alcanzara ese punto de no retorno.

No necesitaba armas para mantener el búnker inexpugnable, para convencer a Jem de que no intentara abrirlo jamás, ni revelara a otros de su existencia.

Él sería la última barrera. Él, con su fuerza sobrehumana y su feroz instinto asesino, una bestia casi imposible de derribar. No sólo haría compañía a Kieren; sería su protector y su guardián, para el resto de la eternidad.

 

Lo más extraño es que, a pesar de las esposas en el cajón, de la jaula bajo tierra o de los silenciosos preparativos de Simon, una especie de rutina se va asentando entre ellos.

Los primeros días resultan incómodos. De tanteo. Acostumbrándose a percibir constantemente la presencia del otro. A intentar encontrar ese delicado equilibrio entre la necesidad de dejarse espacio y las ganas de verse, tocarse, besarse; de reiterar, más con gestos que con palabras, que están ahí para apoyarse mutuamente.

Ni siquiera llevan una semana viviendo juntos cuando algo hace _clic._ Y, de la noche a la mañana, empiezan a encajar como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Kieren se instala en la mesa del salón con sus postales y su bloc de dibujo.

Simon pasa horas entretenido con su laboratorio casero.

De vez en cuando uno de los dos abandona su puesto, asomándose a la habitación donde está el otro.

\- ¿Por qué me da que a estas alturas debes tener nortriptilina para un regimiento?

El irlandés se encoge de hombros. Tuvo que buscar un recipiente opaco para que Kieren no advirtiera que la sustancia que está destilando no es del color translúcido y turbio de la nortriptilina casera, sino de un vivo y brillante azul.

\- Me entretiene.

Y su novio asiente.

Pero casi siempre es Simon quien se apoya en el respaldo de la silla donde Kieren está dibujando, inclinándose sobre alguna de las postales a medio decorar.

\- ¿Esos somos tú y yo?

\- Con Nôtre Dame de fondo, sí.

\- Oh. Ya, claro.

\- ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es Nôtre Dame o es mi imaginación?

\- Hicieron una película, ¿no?

Se gira en la silla, incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante, Simon?

El aludido alza las manos con aire inocente, alejándose en dirección a la cocina.

\- Oye, soy un yonqui al que se le dan bien las ciencias. No me pidas más.

 

Una vez al día, Simon aparece llevando la jeringa de cristal en las manos.

\- Kieren...

Y Kieren expone pacientemente el cuello, aunque sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer. Porque le parece enternecedor que Simon siga conservando esa pequeña chispa de fe.

 

Varias veces al día, Simon sale por la puerta trasera para llevar o coger algo del antiguo búnker, agarrando mecánicamente el abrigo del perchero.

Al volver, siempre se le olvida quitárselo.

\- Simon, ¿tienes frío aquí dentro?

\- Oh. Sí, es verdad.

Y sonríe para sí, escondiendo el hecho de que la mitad de las veces olvida quitárselo a propósito. Porque sabe que, de alguna forma, a Kieren también le hace falta sentir que le necesita.

 

Una noche despierta escuchándole vomitar.

Se pone en pie de un salto, encendiendo la luz.

\- ¿Kieren?

Por la intensidad del ruido sabe que está en la cocina. Su primer impulso es correr hacia él, y sólo cuando está en mitad del pasillo se acuerda de las esposas. Chasqueando la lengua, titubea un instante antes de decidir que no merece la pena volver, irrumpiendo en la estancia completamente desprotegido.

Kieren está arrodillado frente a un charco de bilis negra. Por un momento, Simon teme que la transformación ya haya empezado; pero la mirada que se eleva hacia él es avergonzada y maravillosamente humana.

\- Lo siento -balbucea-. Me he despertado con mucha sed...

\- ¿Sed? -arquea las cejas.

\- Era como si estuviera vivo. Necesitaba beber algo ya -intenta ponerse en pie sobre sus rodillas temblorosas; Simon se agacha para ayudarle a levantarse, agarrándole de las axilas-. No me he acordado hasta que...

\- No pasa nada.

Kieren vuelve a sufrir una arcada; Simon le sujeta la cabeza hasta que se le pasa. Lentamente le conduce de nuevo al dormitorio, dejándole asomarse un instante al baño para enjuagarse la boca.

Internamente, Simon está convencido de que no pasará de esa noche.

Cuando Kieren vuelve a la habitación y se miran, sabe que él también lo piensa.

\- Prométeme que...

Le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

\- Túmbate, Kieren.

\- No, antes tienes que...

\- Te prometo lo que tú quieras, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Pero túmbate.

Kieren casi se arrastra hacia la cama. Simon tiene que sujetarle durante el último metro, evitando que simplemente caiga desplomado en el suelo. Le ayuda a tumbarse, le coloca la almohada bajo la cabeza, y le tapa con las sábanas en un intento infantil de mitigar los temblores de alguien que no siente ni frío ni calor.

Y se queda sentado a su lado. Mirándole en silencio.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Simon.

Casi se sobresalta

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que tienes pensado -por un momento está seguro de que ha infravalorado su curiosidad y sabe lo que está fabricando realmente en la cocina-. Seguir cuidándome... Tomar el _Blue Oblivion_ de vez en cuando para estar conmigo... -el irlandés se relaja, pero Kieren está demasiado centrado en su discurso para darse cuenta-. No tienes por qué hacer nada de eso.

\- Quiero hacerlo.

Recibe una mirada que es casi misericordiosa, teniendo en cuenta que es Kieren quien está postrado en la cama, a punto de dejar de ser él mismo.

\- Quieres hacerlo, vale. _Ahora_. No dudo de tus sentimientos por mí, pero al que amas es al Kieren que puede hablar y pensar, no al zombi.

\- No lo llames...

\- Oh, cállate Simon. Corta el rollo sectario. Zombis, no muertos, redimidos, como te dé la gana. Es lo mismo. Son las mismas criaturas feas y estúpidas. Babean y huelen mal -se remueve-. No somos una raza superior, y si lo piensas estás muy equivocado.

Escuchando el eco de los gritos de su madre, Simon elige guardar silencio.

\- Puede que también cuides de _ese_ Kieren, en mi memoria. No lo dudo. Pero algún día te hartarás. Y ocurrirá, porque con el cerebro intacto puedes vivir durante siglos. Algún día te hartarás de mí, o de lo que sea que quede de mí, cerrarás la puerta, tirarás la llave y te irás.

Simon no podría sonar más seguro al contestar:

\- Eso _no_ ocurrirá nunca.

\- Oh, claro que ocurrirá -Kieren se ayuda de un brazo para incorporarse. Con la otra mano, agarra la de Simon. Éste se queda perplejo al ver que sonríe-. Y cuando eso ocurra quiero que sepas que nunca, jamás, te culparía. Cuando te vayas, quiero que sepas que eso es justamente lo que quiero.

\- No me iré.

\- Te irás. Te irás, conocerás a otro chico, te enamorarás de él, le tirarás los tejos con el mismo disimulo con el que me los tiraste a mí y no tendrá más remedio que caer rendido a tus pies -apoya un instante la frente en su hombro-. Y serás feliz.

Simon responde en tono ronco.

\- No puedo ser feliz sin ti.

Se queda atónito al escuchar reír a Kieren.

\- Aparte de místico, dramático -se aparta, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-. Apenas llevamos un par de meses juntos. Podríamos haber llegado a algo, pero no va a ser así. Así que sé feliz, Simon -le acaricia la mano, aunque el irlandés ni siquiera lo nota-. El mayor favor que podrías hacerme es intentar ser feliz.

Simon está a punto de contestar, pero finalmente aprieta las mandíbulas.

No serviría de nada aclararle que le está pidiendo un imposible.

No puede ser feliz. Porque nadie que escuche cada noche el grito de su madre, asesinada con sus propias manos, merece serlo.

Le aprieta la muñeca, respondiendo con un cabeceo que puede significar cualquier cosa.

Kieren ha cerrado los ojos, cansado por el esfuerzo. Simon le observa, seguro de que en cualquier momento los abrirá de nuevo y ya no verá más en ellos al hombre, sino a la bestia.

Arquea las cejas al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido.

Pero permanece un rato más allí, agarrándole de la mano inerte, antes de armarse de valor para levantarse y dejarle solo.

Aguza el oído mientras se dirige a la cocina, buscando el cubo y la fregona. Está atento a cualquier sonido, pero todo lo que escucha es el goteo del agua mientras limpia el suelo.

Lo deja todo a mano, intuyendo que lo volverá a necesitar.

Aún pendiente de escuchar a Kieren levantarse, se coloca frente a su pequeño laboratorio casero.

Un delgado tubo vierte su contenido, gota a gota, dentro de una jarra parcialmente tapada.

Simon levanta la tapa, observando pensativo el líquido azul.

Según sus cálculos, ya es más que suficiente.

Cuando Kieren despierte, sorprendido de estar aún en sus cabales, encontrará el laboratorio de Simon completamente desmantelado. Y a pesar de que sus explicaciones vagas le resultarán sospechosas, no tendrá forma de saber que allí abajo, en los armarios que su novio protege con tanto celo, hay una botella de un líquido de color azul brillante en el interior de una nevera portátil llena de hielo.

 

\- Me habría gustado ir a París contigo.

Están sentados en el sofá, apoyados el uno en el otro. El temblor de las manos es tan violento que impide a Kieren plantearse siquiera coger el lápiz.

\- A mí también.

\- Tú apenas sabes dónde queda París.

Simon sonríe, rodeándole los temblorosos hombros con un brazo. Kieren tiene un pañuelo manchado de sangre en el regazo.

\- Iría adonde tú me llevaras.

\- ¿Sabes? No te pega ser tan cursi.

Le responde con una risa seca.

\- Supongo que no.

\- ¿Eras así cuando estabas vivo? ¿O eras el típico malote que cambió al ver que tenía una segunda oportunidad y bla bla bla?

Simon arquea las cejas.

\- ¿Malote?

\- Ya sabes. Chaqueta de cuero, siempre creyéndote superior a los demás, nunca ayudaste a una ancianita a cruzar por el paso de peatones. Ese tipo de cosas.

Finge pensárselo, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa apagada a Kieren. Porque le conoce lo suficiente para saber la respuesta.

\- En realidad, cuando no estaba drogado, era un tipo bastante decente.

\- Vaya -Kieren está a punto de hacer una broma, pero un pensamiento cruza su mente. Algo que le hace borrar la sonrisa-. Rick sí lo era. El típico chico duro. Siempre buscando impresionar a su padre. Nos hicimos amigos después de que me pegara un puñetazo en párvulos. Amor a primera vista.

Simon se queda callado.

\- No sé ni por qué te estoy contando esto. ¿Te molesta que te hable de Rick?

\- No -contesta de inmediato, tranquilizándole. La mano de Kieren se mueve con un tic nervioso contra su rodilla, pero hace tiempo que los dos dejaron de advertirlo-. La verdad es que he tenido curiosidad desde que Amy me habló de ti.

Kieren inspira hondo. Nunca ha hablado abiertamente de Rick con nadie; no al menos de esa forma. Y sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de hasta qué punto lo necesita.

Dejar de existir de nuevo con un peso menos en el corazón.

\- Era mi mejor amigo de siempre. Me enamoré de él sin saber qué era el amor. Lo típico, ya sabes. Dos chicos de pueblo que se gustan, y uno de ellos que deja de hablar al otro la primera vez que intenta besarle.

\- Al menos esta vez no te pegó.

El frío humor de Simon le hace sonreír.

\- Sí. Un mes después apareció de repente y me llevó a la cueva. Allí empezó todo y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Bueno, _me dio_ nuestro primer beso. Iba borracho, claro. Si no, no habría podido.

El imaginar a otro hombre besar a Kieren -aunque sea un hombre que se marchó definitivamente a la tumba antes de que él pusiera un pie en Roarton- despierta ese instinto de feroz protección en Simon. Haciendo que su brazo se estreche con más fuerza.

\- Al menos tuviste una relación en condiciones -masculla, sin pensar en lo que está diciendo.

Kieren se gira para mirarle, con un resoplido irónico.

\- Sí, una relación muy en condiciones. Media docena de besos a lo largo de dos años. Con muchos períodos de negación, de decirme que no volviera a acercarme a él y de meter mano a alguna chica delante de mí -cierra los ojos, apoyándose contra su hombro-. Es tan típico que asusta.

Simon responde con un gruñido poco prometedor.

Tiene una pregunta en la lengua. Una pregunta que no se atreve a hacer.

\- Y no, no hicimos nada más que eso -Kieren abre los ojos, clavándolos en él-. Una vez intentó meterme mano _a mí_ , y se asustó antes de bajarme la bragueta. Y en su momento me pareció un _gran_ avance, créeme.

Simon se ha quedado muy, muy quieto. Kieren se remueve para poder mirarle mejor, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. En algún momento la conversación se ha vuelto más personal, más íntima.

Evidentemente, nunca han hablado de sexo.

\- No me lo digas, estás pensando que soy un crío. Y ahora me contarás tus hazañas -sonríe débilmente-. ¿Cuántos hombres lloraron amargamente tu muerte, Simon?

Hace un ruido extraño, mitad bufido, mitad gruñido. Kieren no tiene tiempo de plantearse qué significa, porque de repente le está besando como aquella vez, la primera vez que se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría. Besándole como si de verdad pudiera despertar algún tipo de reacción en su cuerpo. Como si pudiera hacerle _sentir._

Tal es su ansia, que incluso le parece notar un tímido burbujeo en su pecho.

Su mano temblorosa se aferra como puede a la nuca de Simon. Y allí, milagrosamente, deja de sacudirse, encontrando algo de firmeza.

\- Kieren -musita contra sus labios.

Se ha inclinado sobre él, haciéndole resbalar por el respaldo del sofá. Y aunque su carne sigue muerta y la sangre no corre por sus venas, por un momento lo recuerda vívidamente. La sensación de otra piel caliente, la humedad, la sombra de un espasmo de placer que en una fracción de segundo le cortocircuita el cerebro.

Desaparece tan rápido como llegó, devolviéndolos al más recóndito rincón de su memoria, donde almacena las cosas que su cuerpo actual es incapaz de procesar y comprender. Y es lo más cerca que ha estado del sexo desde que murió. Lo más cerca que ha estado en años de ese Simon Monroe depresivo, perdido y vivo.

Kieren parece entenderle sin palabras, porque cuando hace ademán de separarse un poco, le agarra con fuerza, acercándole más.

\- Ojalá te hubiera conocido cuando estábamos vivos.

Simon emite otro de sus sonidos indefinibles, entre risa seca y suspiro.

\- Te habría jodido la vida -responde casi en un susurro.

\- Pues ya ves la diferencia. Por lo menos alguien me habría besado en condiciones antes de morirme -se deja resbalar un poco más, arrastrando a Simon con él. Obligándole a tumbarse encima. Están tan cerca que sus labios se rozan casi sin querer-. Ojalá pudiera darte esto. Ojalá pudiera hacer esto contigo.

Su voz suena inesperadamente ronca.

\- ¿Esto?

\- Follar -cuando Simon arquea el cuello como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de escuchar, suelta una carcajada-. Oh, perdona, señor místico Seguro que tú lo llamas _hacer el amor._

Puede que la vida sexual de Simon no haya sido _exactamente_ como Kieren la ha pintado, pero aun así le resulta desconcertante que sea ese crío eternamente anclado en los dieciocho años quien se esté riendo de él. Murmura una respuesta apenas vocalizada, cortándole la risa con un beso que pretende ser más profundo de lo que puede serlo.

Kieren le mete una mano en el pelo -registra el hecho por el rabillo del ojo, notando apenas la sensación de algo contra su cabeza-, revolviéndoselo. Vuelve a dirigirle a alguna burla, que Simon ni siquiera escucha porque se ha aventurado a mordisquearle el labio inferior, donde la piel es tan sensible que sabe que puede sentir la presión. Entonces va algo más allá, y por primera vez nota con claridad su lengua rozando contra la suya; y aunque no puede ser como cuando estaba vivo, es la sensación más íntima que ha tenido desde que regresó de la tumba.

Se besuquean torpemente, guiados por la memoria y no por el tacto, completamente encajados el uno en el otro. Y Kieren sigue sonriendo entre beso y beso; y Simon sigue respondiéndole con sonidos que no llegan a ser palabras. Y los dos saben que esto es lo más cerca que sus cuerpos llegarán a estar nunca, pero también es más de lo que habían imaginado.

\- Simon, esto va a sonar muy típico -Kieren logra agarrarle de las mejillas y retenerle el tiempo suficiente para terminar una frase completa-. Pero llévame a la cama.

Simon le dirige una de sus habituales miradas fijas.

\- Sabes que no podemos...

\- Sí, ya lo sé, créeme -a veces, la ausencia de respuesta en su cuerpo podría resultar dolorosa si no fuera porque ni siquiera siente dolor alguno-. Pero hay algo que podemos... Si tú quisieras...

\- Lo que tú quieras.

Kieren nota, más que nunca, la aspereza de su garganta seca.

\- Quiero verte desnudo.

Casi teme que Simon se niegue.

Y la verdad es que, por un instante, está a punto de hacerlo.

Pero los dos saben que es una especie de última voluntad, así que el irlandés se levanta, tendiéndole el brazo.

\- A la cama.

 

Es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

La animadversión de Simon a enseñar más piel de la necesaria viene de antiguo. Incluso de antes de que las caras internas de sus brazos se cubrieran con las imborrables marcas de las jeringuillas, la espiral de la autodestrucción ya le había dejado cicatrices en otras partes del cuerpo. Nunca dejaba que nadie las viera.

La mayoría de las veces que mantuvo relaciones sexuales lo hizo de pie, con los pantalones por los tobillos. Si alguna vez llegó a desnudarse, fue llevado por el calor del momento y asegurándose de que la oscuridad le amparaba.

Su actual obsesión por ir cubierto de todas las capas de ropa posibles no tiene nada de casual.

Así, en frío, le resultaría imposible deshacerse de ellas si no fuera por Kieren.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Han cerrado la puerta de la habitación con pestillo, por si alguna hermana indiscreta irrumpe inesperadamente en casa _._ Incluso así, le resulta incómodo. Por estúpido que parezca, echa de menos la parka que ha dejado colgada junto a la puerta.

El jersey de cuello vuelto que lleva en torno al torso es casi una armadura protectora.

Cuando Kieren lo agarra por los bordes, cierra los ojos.

\- Hazlo.

Simon no puede hacer nada más por él. Simon no tiene, físicamente, nada más que entregarle.

Así que le entrega esto.

Lo único que nunca entregó a nadie más.

Alza los brazos para permitir que le desembarace del jersey. A pesar de la camiseta que lleva debajo, se siente desnudo, expuesto. Tan desprotegido como un recién nacido.

Kieren le distrae agarrándole de las manos, colocándolas en los costados de su propia sudadera.

\- Te toca.

Simon arquea una ceja, confuso, porque sabe que para él no supone ningún trauma. Le ha visto desnudo más de una vez, cuando se cambia para las numerosas pruebas a las que se ha sometido. Y en su estado actual, su desnudez no le causó el menor interés.

Pero, cuando tira mecánicamente de su sudadera, se da cuenta, conmocionado, de que no es lo mismo.

Hay algo en el hecho de saber que es él quien le está desnudando, que es él quien ha hecho desaparecer esa superficial capa de ropa. Es tan extraño, tan embriagador, que no puede evitar agarrar también la camiseta, arrancándosela después de besarle.

Su torso desnudo es poco impresionante. Delgado, casi lampiño. Pero no puede resistir la tentación de bajar la cabeza y besarle allí, tan extrañado como Kieren por ese súbito deseo. Y podría haber seguido bajando, probando la firmeza de su estómago con su lengua seca, cuando su novio le detiene.

\- Eh, ¿no nos estamos olvidando de algo?

Simon se endereza, asintiendo.

Kieren sólo le ha visto una vez sin camiseta, y no era la mejor situación para recrearse. Así que no puede disimular su impaciencia cuando se la quita, advirtiendo su ligero suspiro cuando al fin queda expuesto. Ignora sus reticencias, recorriéndole con los ojos.

\- Qué diferencia -comenta, entre la resignación y la admiración.

Simon tiene cuerpo de hombre, mucho más desarrollado que el suyo. Sólo se parecen en las cicatrices que ambos esconden de forma casi inconsciente, dejando caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo.

Hasta que el irlandés gruñe.

\- Venga ya.

Le agarra de la muñeca, alzándola. Inclinándose para posar los labios en la larga cicatriz, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Kieren se estremece.

Su mano libre busca el brazo libre de Simon. Palpando en la cara interna. Él no siente nada, pero la zona sí es lo suficientemente sensible para que su novio deje escapar un suspiro vibrante cuando toca una de las marcas donde la piel fue perforada mil veces.

\- Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices, ¿no? -murmura Kieren.

Simon responde con un asentimiento gutural.

Le besa de nuevo, más largo y más profundo, rodeándole con los brazos para acercarle a su pecho. Sus pieles muertas, frías y grises se rozan por completo, aunque apenas pueden sentirlo.

Sigue besándole cuando baja los brazos, desabrochándole el primer botón de los vaqueros.

\- Qué poco caballeroso eres. Sin pedirme permiso ni nada.

Su sonrisa delata que está extrañamente nervioso.

Simon arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Permiso? -repite en tono ronco.

Se agacha sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, besándole sobre el ombligo. Kieren intuye que es el tipo de visiones que, en vida, provocaban un infarto cerebral a sus amantes.

Sus vaqueros no tardan en caer sobre sus tobillos.

\- Simon...

\- Sssh.

Sí puede notar el aire que expulsa entre los dientes, rozándole la sensible piel sobre el elástico del calzoncillo.

Kieren tiene que apoyarle ambas mano en la cabeza, una enredada en su pelo, la otra en su nuca, cuando baja de un tirón la fina tela.

No sabe exactamente qué siente cuando Simon le besa más abajo y sigue descendiendo hasta rozarle con los labios entre los muslos. No es exactamente placer pero tampoco es habitual frío sordo. No es calor de verdad, pero tampoco es un recuerdo.

No es una sensación de verdad, pero está cerca de serlo.

\- Arriba, Simon. Ahora me toca a mí.

Había esperado cierta resistencia o que se hiciera el remolón. Pero para su extrañeza, obedece de un salto, empujándole suavemente hacia el borde de la cama. Cae, sentado, y Simon se acerca hasta que puede besarle el estómago.

Mira hacia arriba, metiendo la punta de los dedos por el borde de sus pantalones. El irlandés asiente con expresión extraña. Casi, casi, podría decir que lo desea.

\- Vamos. Hazlo.

\- ¿Yo tampoco necesito permiso?

El gruñido sarcástico que recibe en respuesta no le sorprende; forma parte de su vocabulario básico de comunicación. Pero tras él, le parece escuchar algo más, apenas inteligible en uno de sus susurros entre dientes.

Le desabrocha los pantalones, bajándole la cremallera. Intenta no pensar en cuántas veces le han hecho esto -en cuántas veces se lo han hecho _mejor-_ cuando tira de ellos, descubriendo la fina capa de su ropa interior. Y lo que se insinúa debajo.

\- ¿Lo echas de menos?

Él no se atreve a besarle ahí, pero cuela la yema de los dedos y Simon sonríe, sabiendo a qué se refiere.

\- Oh, sí.

\- Yo también. Y eso que, ya me entiendes, tampoco lo usaba demasiado.

Le baja los calzoncillos con una mano, tocándole con la otra. Simon cierra los ojos, y Kieren se complace en pensar que al menos nota sus dedos en él. Baja la mano hasta sus muslos, atreviéndose a rozar una de sus nalgas.

\- Ven aquí.

El irlandés se termina de quitar la ropa de una patada, lanzándose sobre él.

Y como antes, se besan con abandono, agarrándose con fuerza. Felices al saberse piel con piel, más unidos que nunca. Acariciándose mecánicamente, frío contra frío.

Sabiendo que, de alguna forma, están haciéndolo a su modo.

Simon se incorpora sobre un brazo, mirándole un momento mientras agarra una de las manos de su novio, llevándosela al pecho.

Al lugar donde debería haber un corazón latiendo furiosamente. Con fuerza.

Cuando lo dice, Kieren se da cuenta de que no escuchó mal.

\- Tuyo -murmura-. Tuyo, Kieren. Siempre.

Y Kieren le besa, robándole el aliento que no necesita.

Sintiéndose más triste y a la vez más feliz de lo que lo ha estado en la vida.

Cuando la extraña pasión acaba languideciendo y se queda tumbado sobre el pecho de Simon, cierra los ojos, dejando que el sueño le invada.

Pensando que no le importaría no volver a despertar.


	8. Parte 1: Capítulo 7

 

 

** Capítulo 7 **

Y no se despierta.

Al mediodía siguiente, Simon decide sentarse en el borde de la cama y zarandearle del hombro. Extrañado porque esté durmiendo tanto.

No abre los ojos cuando le mueve.

\- Kieren -se inclina sobre él, agarrándole de las mejillas- ¡Kieren!

Sigue sin reaccionar, doblándose en sus manos como un muñeco.

Le examina. Obviamente su piel está gris, y la leve percepción de frío persiste cuando le palpa con sus manos casi insensibles. Intenta despertarle de nuevo, maldiciendo que ni siquiera pueda recurrir a algo tan sencillo como comprobar su pulso o su respiración.

Por un instante le paraliza el pánico.

Pero entonces capta un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Al mirar, descubre que una de las manos de Kieren está temblando, los dedos moviéndose espasmódicamente bajo el borde de una sábana.

Tiene tiempo de sentirse aliviado al comprobar que no está muerto; al menos, no más de lo normal.

Le zarandea de nuevo, esta vez sin esperanza ninguna. Kieren continúa inmóvil, inconsciente.

Simon tarda apenas un segundo en tomar la decisión.

Intuye que no hay tiempo para correr hacia la cabina y llamar a Steve.

La clínica no está lejos, él es un hombre fuerte y Kieren no pesa demasiado.

 

Es un día tranquilo en la clínica. Hace tiempo que las jaulas del vestíbulo no reciben a ningún nuevo ocupante -tanto que los médicos se plantean desterrarlas definitivamente al sótano-, y la población Parcialmente Fallecida de Roarton está tan controlada que apenas se acercan una vez por mes a recibir sus dosis de nortriptilina.

Por esa razón el Dr. Russo está junto al mostrador de la entrada, charlando informalmente con la enfermera Wilson, cuando Simon irrumpe vociferando y con el cuerpo inerte de Kieren en brazos.

\- ¡Haga algo! -le grita, sin apenas darle tiempo a procesar.

Las dos palabras más escuchadas por médicos de todo el mundo desde el principio de los tiempos.

Russo reacciona instintivamente, señalando la puerta de su consultorio.

\- Adentro.

Simon no necesita que le insistan. Russo le sigue, con la enfermera pisándole los talones.

El médico se inclina sobre Kieren en cuanto el otro no muerto le deposita con infinito cuidado sobre la camilla. Él tampoco puede buscarle unas constantes vitales que no existen, pero la investigación -y la experiencia- ha demostrado que existen señales que indican si un Parcialmente Fallecido ha pasado a ser simplemente un fallecido. Principalmente, la presencia de una bala o una hoja afilada incrustada en su cerebro.

Puesto que el chico de los Walker no parece tener objetos extraños alojados en su cráneo, Russo le sube los párpados, encontrando sus ojos descoloridos pero brillantes. Le palpa las mejillas y el cuello, tocando la piel fría.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

\- Horas.

Retira las manos. No hay ni rastro de _rigor mortis._

\- Está inconsciente -afirma, escuchando el resoplido de alivio de Simon-. Es un síntoma raro, pero forma parte del cuadro de reacciones alérgicas a la nortriptilina. ¿Ha experimentado alguna recientemente?

Habla con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose a su mesa. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, gira el cuello. Encontrándose con su mirada confusa.

\- ¿No lo sabes? -aventura-. ¿Quieres que llame a casa de los Walker?

\- No.

Su tono expresa tanta urgencia que el médico se gira completamente, encarándole. Los ojos de Simon pasan de su rostro al de la intrigada enfermera que sigue el desarrollo de la escena.

Russo tiene la nada extraña habilidad de leer a la perfección el lenguaje gestual de sus pacientes; a veces un médico tiene que ser tan adivino como psicólogo. Se aclara la garganta, dirigiéndose a la enfermera Wilson.

\- Shirley, ¿te importaría...?

Ella también sabe cuándo debe desaparecer con discreción.

\- Claro que no. Llama si necesitas algo.

\- Vale.

Cierra al salir.

Simon se ha acercado de nuevo a Kieren, agarrándole de la mano. El médico le dirige un rápido vistazo, tomando buena nota de la ansiedad que se refleja en su rostro y en su postura, antes de abrir un pequeño congelador.

\- Vamos a hacerle volver en sí -comenta, rellenando con mano experta una jeringuilla con el contenido de un pequeño frasco transparente.

Pero Simon se mueve, interponiéndose entre él y su paciente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Vuestro equivalente a la epinefrina -contesta sin inmutarse-. ¿Vas a quitarte de en medio o tengo que llamar a los Walker?

El no muerto se aparta con un gruñido, dejándole el camino libre. Russo se acerca a Kieren, no sin preocupación; no es la primera vez que trata a un Parcialmente Fallecido inconsciente, pero hay algo en el chico que no termina de cuadrarle. Aun así, hace un gesto al irlandés, ignorando olímpicamente su gesto hosco.

\- Ayúdame a ponerle de lado.

A pesar de su hostilidad, Simon obedece de inmediato, lo que indica hasta qué punto está asustado. Entre los dos tumban a Kieren sobre un costado, exponiendo el cuello. Después, Russo le inyecta la medicina, frotándole con suavidad la nuca.

\- Estará bien en un momento -afirma.

Su convicción parece aliviar a Simon, que a pesar de todo no baja la guardia, observándole fijamente mientras se acerca a una papelera para tirar la jeringuilla y la ampolla vacía.

Habla sin mirarle.

\- Puedes confiar en mí.

Escucha un murmullo irónico.

\- Sí, ya sé que eso mismo fue lo que te dijeron Halperin y Weston -en una exhibición de sangre fría, Russo se toma su tiempo en girarse para enfrentar sus ojos confusos-. Estudié en Norfolk -aclara-. Tú no llegaste a verme a mí, pero yo sí te vi muchas veces. Te conozco perfectamente, Simon Monroe.

Aguanta, firme, mientras la expresión del no muerto pasa del desconcierto a la rabia, cerrando los puños, tensando los hombros. Una visión suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, pero el Dr. Russo no ha mentido: conoce bien a Simon.

Le vio en su estadio rabioso, cuando tan sólo era un zombi que embestía a ciegas contra las paredes de metal que le mantenían encerrado. Le vio la tarde en la que los cuchicheos se convirtieron en un secreto a voces, y éste a su vez en una realidad: uno de ellos había reaccionado al fin a la medicina. Le observó sin ser visto, junto con otros grupos de estudiantes, mientras los investigadores se afanaban sobre su médula espinal.

Oyó sus preguntas, escuchó sus súplicas; sintió su desconcierto.

Le reconoció de inmediato cuando le vio la primera vez en Roarton. Aunque entonces Simon ya no fuera un indefenso conejillo de Indias con la espalda abierta sobre la mesa de un laboratorio, sino uno de los líderes de un ejército de no muertos dispuesto a tomarse por la mano su justa venganza.

Evidentemente, nunca se dejó examinar por él.

Aparte de su trabajo en el programa de reparación, Russo sólo le ha visto en la clínica acompañando a Kieren. Pero esas breves visitas han sido suficientes para formarse una idea de la relación que los une y de la hostilidad manifiesta -y justificada- que el irlandés siente hace cualquiera que lleve una bata blanca.

\- Usted... -murmura finalmente.

\- Sé lo que te hicieron -señala sin apenas darle importancia, acercándose de nuevo para comprobar el estado de Kieren. Le palmea con suavidad las mejillas, registrando una pequeña reacción al contacto-. Una brutalidad. Inhumano, si podemos llamarlo así.

\- Usted estaba allí.

\- Era estudiante, ya te lo he dicho. Tomaba notas. Me fui en cuanto pude -se rasca la cabeza-. Esto lleva pasándole tiempo, ¿verdad?

No obtiene respuesta.

Suspira, alzando la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Mira, hace unas semanas estuvieron aquí dos tipos de Norfolk. Querían la dirección de Amy Dyer -al escuchar el nombre de su amiga muerta, los labios de Simon se curvan en una inconsciente mueca de dolor-. A la vista está que no se la di.

A su pesar, el no muerto muestra una chispa de interés.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

Russo aparta la mirada con aire ligeramente culpable.

\- Porque no quería que le hicieran una bonita cicatriz en la espalda, como la que tú tienes.

Arrastra una de las sillas, tomando asiento frente a la camilla mientras Simon sigue cada uno de sus movimientos. Kieren les sobresalta a ambos al emitir un pequeño, apagado gemido; su novio le agarra de nuevo la mano, pero sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

Cuando mira de nuevo al médico, éste le observa a su vez, cruzado de brazos.

\- Creemos que está volviendo a su estado sin tratamiento -Russo no se inmuta, así que prosigue-. La nortriptilina ya no le hace efecto. La rechaza. Tanto la de fabricación clínica como la casera.

\- ¿Qué síntomas tiene?

\- Temblores, hemorragias, vómitos, convulsiones... algún desmayo, aunque no tan largo.

El irlandés baja los ojos hacia Kieren, los labios apretados en un inconfundible gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has traído antes?

Por respuesta obtiene ese gruñido irónico al que parece que tendrá que acostumbrarse.

\- Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Y no voy a permitir que se lo lleven a ningún sitio.

Alza la barbilla con expresión amenazante, y a Russo no le cuesta creerle. El _sujeto Monroe_ , como le llamaban en Norfolk, siempre le resultó imponente. Muchos estudiantes temían que enloqueciera de repente, rompiera sus ataduras y les abriera la cabeza a todos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, porque yo tampoco voy a permitir que le lleven a ningún sitio.

Ante la sorpresa de Simon, sonríe.

Kieren mueve una mano, llamando de nuevo su atención. Vuelve a gemir, musitando algo con voz soñolienta.

\- ¿Kieren? -Russo se levanta, golpeándole de nuevo las mejillas con la yema de los dedos-. ¿Me escuchas?

El aludido tarda unos instantes, pero acaba abriendo los ojos, dirigiéndoles una mirada desenfocada y llena de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué hago...? -intenta incorporarse bruscamente. Se marea-. Joder.

\- Con calma, chico, con calma -el médico le coloca la palma de la mano en la frente, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo-. No te muevas durante unos minutos. La medicina aún está haciendo efecto.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste -murmura Simon.

\- Ha sido un poco aparatoso, pero es una reacción normal. No hace falta que asustemos a tu familia, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sonríe al ver la expresión de alivio de Kieren.

\- Completamente de acuerdo, doctor.

\- Y tampoco hará falta molestar a las autoridades por un pequeño síntoma de nada -Russo se dirige a su escritorio, cogiendo un impreso que empieza a rellenar, en letra sorprendentemente clara-. Oficialmente habéis venido a por más nortriptilina.

\- Pero la enfermera... -repone Simon.

\- No te preocupes por ella.

Les deja un instante de tranquilidad, sentándose tras el escritorio mientras finge no ver sus miradas de cordero degollado y sus arrumacos. Cuando termina de rellenar el impreso, se aclara la garganta, alzando la cabeza.

\- Monroe, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Le reconforta ver que la expresión de Simon ya no es la de alguien que valora la posibilidad de matarle con sus propias manos.

\- Sí, doctor.

Es fascinante, piensa para sí al ver cómo se acerca con una docilidad que jamás le vio adoptar ni en la clínica. Durante mucho tiempo todos, él incluido, pensaron que los Parcialmente Fallecidos sólo eran bestias especialmente intuitivas. Cadáveres andantes que podían hablar con la misma inteligencia artificial que un robot programado para mantener conversaciones básicas.

Pensaron que no tenían capacidad de raciocinio, de tomar decisiones. Que no tenían personalidad.

Que no sentían tristeza, remordimientos, odio o amor.

La prueba de su error se sienta frente a él.

Ese _corrupto irlandés_ , como le definían algunos, se ha pasado meses aterrorizando al pueblo. Con su capacidad de liderazgo, sus seguidores, su ausencia de miedo, su mirada penetrante y la amenaza sutil del _Blue Oblivion._ Casi todos los vivos de Roarton habrían preferido cualquier cosa antes de vérselas con él.

Y sin embargo, ahora que le tiene frente a frente, Russo no ve al líder sectario, al fanático peligroso, al potencial zombi al que imagina terrible en su estado rabioso.

Ve a un chico joven, rozando la treintena, que simplemente se preocupa por su novio.

Por un instante desea que Weston, Halperin y todos lo que son como ellos tuvieran la apertura de mente suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que a él le parece tan obvio.

\- Voy a ser claro contigo -empieza, y Simon asiente con la cabeza-. Si esto es una reacción a la nortriptilina, tú llevas razón y no hay nada que hacer.

Hace una pausa.

\- Supongo que habrás tomado precauciones.

\- Sí, doctor -contesta de inmediato el irlandés, arrugando la frente cuando repasa sus palabras-. ¿Si esto es una reacción? ¿Hay otra posibilidad?

No. La expresión que aparece en su rostro cuando Russo asiente con la cabeza no es nada animal. Es una expresión muy humana; la de alguien que, habiéndolo dado todo por perdido, ve un ligero resquicio de esperanza.

Y no sabe si agarrarse a él o intentar bloquear sus ilusiones.

\- Lo hay. Pero yo no te puedo hablar de esa posibilidad, porque oficialmente no sé nada -su sonrisa desconcierta a Simon-. Además, esta visita se está alargando demasiado.

\- ¿Puedo incorporarme ya? -pregunta Kieren, desde la camilla.

\- Poco a poco, sin presiones.

Simon sacude la cabeza, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

\- Dígame lo que sepa -añade, tras un instante-. Por favor.

Russo borra la sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes de qué murió vuestra amiga Amy?

\- Esa chalada la apuñaló.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- No lo vi. Había demasiada sangre.

\- Justo. Había demasiada sangre -se rasca el dorso de la mano-. Y sus ojos recuperaron su color. ¿A cuántos no muertos has visto morir definitivamente?

Simon arquea las cejas, entendiendo hacia dónde va su pregunta.

\- Doctor, siempre que he visto morir a uno de ellos lo ha hecho de un disparo en la cabeza -contesta cuidadosamente-. En la mayoría de los casos, no había ojos en los que fijarse.

La camilla chirría cuando Kieren se sienta en ella, probando a apoyar las piernas en el suelo. Simon se gira un momento para mirarle; cuando encara de nuevo al médico, éste ve una determinación total en su rostro.

\- Dígame lo que está pensando.

Russo esboza una sonrisa amable, poniéndose en pie.

\- Te diré dos cosas. La primera es que los hombres que investigaron contigo y toda la farmacéutica que les respalda se han hecho ricos vendiendo su nortriptilina. Imagínalo, Monroe, millones de personas que pueden vivir eternamente tomando un medicamento todos los días.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Pues no lo olvides -Kieren salta al suelo, y el médico se dirige hacia él para examinarle, no sin antes detenerse un instante para inclinarse sobre el oído de Simon-. Y la segunda cosa es que deberías hablar con Philip Wilson.

 

Hablar con Philip.

Tan fácil de decir como difícil de hacer.

No le han visto una sola vez después del entierro. En honor a la verdad, Simon tiene que reconocer que se alegró de perderle de vista; ni siquiera el hecho de que aparentemente estuviera saliendo con su amiga había cambiado su opinión sobre él -un idiota integral-. Y si Kieren había tenido una amistad más profunda con el ex miembro del concejo municipal, desde luego no lo demostró.

No. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por saber qué había sido Philip tras haber perdido a Amy, y la verdad es que Simon sólo se arrepiente cuando sale de la clínica, llevando del brazo a Kieren. Su cerebro está en ebullición; Russo ha plantado una duda que amenaza con carcomerle y que debe resolver _ya._

\- ¿Por qué no nos pasamos por casa de tus padres? Hace días que no los ves.

Kieren le dirige una mirada entornada.

\- Pensaba que se te había pasado la tontería de jugar al yerno perfecto.

Simon retrae los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

\- Nada de yerno perfecto. Si alguien nos ha visto, lo que por otro lado es bastante probable, acabarán escuchando algo. Si tienen que enterarse de que te he llevado en brazos a ver al médico, creo que deberías ser tú quien se lo explicara.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que les digo?

\- A veces la mentira más fácil es decir la verdad -filosofa en su tono místico, ampliando la sonrisa-. Una pequeña reacción alérgica. Un pequeño susto, nada más. Y vas a contárselo recién salido de la clínica para que no se preocupen y porque eres un buen hijo que no tiene nada que ocultar.

Kieren se detiene para poder mirarle, entre el estupor y la admiración.

\- A veces das bastante miedo.

Aún más perplejo se queda cuando Simon le rodea un hombro con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras retoman la marcha.

Su tono cavernoso le retrotrae a la época -no tan lejana en el tiempo, pero sí en su mente- en la que solía verle en el saloncito de Amy, rodeado de discípulos que bebían cada una de sus palabras.

\- Eres la última persona que tiene que tener miedo de mí.

 

Para variar, Simon tiene razón.

Kieren explica su historia, se deja besuquear por sus padres, y asiente cuando todos atribuyen su mal aspecto a la supuesta reacción a la nortriptilina.

Y Simon sólo necesita cruzar una mirada con Jem para acabar en el pasillo, cuchicheando.

\- Necesito ver a Philip Wilson.

\- ¿Para qué quieres tú hablar con ése?

Es extraño pensar que ella es la única persona a la que puede confiarse. A la que puede dejar atisbar ese resquicio de esperanza que, por pura piedad, ha mantenido celosamente sellado a ojos de Kieren.

\- El médico me ha dicho que quizá haya una posibilidad para lo que le está pasando a tu hermano. Quizá no se esté volviendo rabioso.

No hacen falta demasiadas explicaciones.

Tan excitada como él, Jem inventa una rápida excusa -alguna patraña sobre ir a comprar algo para celebrar la visita, _"¿me acompañas, verdad Simon?"_ y Simon asiente con su mejor expresión de buen chico ante la sonrisa displicente de los padres- y en menos de diez minutos Kieren los contempla marchar con desconfianza.

\- Mi hermano sospecha -informa en tono clínico, alejándose a grandes zancadas de la casa.

En un gesto reflejo del que apenas es consciente, Simon se detiene un momento en el umbral, bajando la cabeza para dirigir un suspicaz vistazo a su alrededor. Apresura el paso para ponerse a su altura.

\- Lo sé. Me da igual. Si Philip no nos dice nada interesante, ya inventaré algo.

Jem arquea las cejas, curvando los labios.

\- ¿Y si no es así?

Cruzan una mirada de entendimiento. Simon mete las manos en los bolsillos de la parka y deja escapar una risa ahogada, moviendo la cabeza.

\- No me atrevo ni a pensarlo.

Jem asiente. No hace falta que le explique más. Ella misma puede sentir en el estómago ese nudo de nervios, ese manojo de sentimientos contradictorios que sacuden a Simon. Ha pasado las últimas semanas haciéndose a la idea de que su hermano se irá tarde o temprano; y ese hilo de esperanza al que ahora pugna por aferrarse le parece tan cálido como cruel.

Y entiende perfectamente que, al llegar frente a la casa de los Wilson, el irlandés -siempre tan decidido, tan convencido de cada una de sus acciones- vacile, bajando la cabeza.

\- No sé si puedo -admite en un hilo de voz, avergonzado.

Jem vuelve sobre sus pasos, agarrándole con firmeza del brazo. El miedo de Simon es tan evidente que duele, y ella misma tiene que inspirar hondo para serenarse. Pero hay algo que tiene muy claro.

\- Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, no nos podemos echar atrás. Más después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Comparten otra mirada llena de recuerdos que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a volver a relatar en voz alta. Simon golpeando contra las paredes de la jaula; Jem vigilándole con la pistola en la mano.

Tira de su brazo, y él asiente.

\- Vamos allá.

Tocan a la puerta, dispuestos a no aceptar un no por respuesta.

 

Necesitan de toda su capacidad de persuasión para convencer a Shirley Wilson.

\- Philip lo ha pasado muy mal -explica a media voz, rellenando una tetera-. Bueno, lo está pasando mal. No sé si le conviene recordar...

\- Por favor, señora Wilson. Es importante.

Quien ha hablado ha sido Simon, hasta entonces una sombra muda a espaldas de Jem. Shirley le dirige una mirada cargada de nerviosismo. A pesar de su actitud tolerante con los no muertos, no es ajena a la desconfianza que la presencia del irlandés suscita en Roarton. Si medio pueblo no le hubiera visto salvar al chico Walker en el cementerio, probablemente ya le habrían intentado echar a patadas.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento experimenta una sensación parecida a la del Dr. Russo tan sólo hace unas horas. Mira a Simon y no ve al temible no muerto que puso el lugar patas arriba con la ayuda de su grupo de seguidores. Sino a un joven asustado.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de esta mañana? -pregunta a bocajarro.

Simon asiente con conmiseración.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba inconsciente, ¿verdad?

Pone la tetera en uno de los fuegos, girándose para mirar a sus inesperados invitados, que cruzan una mirada en silencio.

Jem asiente en dirección a Simon. Y Simon responde.

\- Pensábamos que estaba teniendo una reacción a la nortriptilina...

\- Son los síntomas, desde luego. A Amy le ocurrió algo parecido, estuvo aquí mismo, hablando con... -se le quiebra un poco la voz, apartando la vista-. Perdona. Sigue.

Simon titubea, desconcertado. Sus ojos vuelven a buscar los de Jem para infundirse valor. Encoge los hombros.

\- Kieren está convencido de que la medicina está a punto de dejar de hacerle efecto, y volverá al estado sin tratar para siempre -Shirley deja escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, pero Simon no se detiene. A esas alturas, sólo le importa hablar con Philip-. El Dr. Russo nos ha dicho que existe la posibilidad de que no sea así, y que su hijo...

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

Los tres se giran bruscamente. Philip está apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, y Jem no puede evitar arquear las cejas con sorpresa.

La última vez que le vio, el hijo de los Wilson era un concejal caído en desgracia, pero aún tenía buen aspecto, iba pulcramente peinado y vestido y conservaba su sonrisa bobalicona. El joven que tiene enfrente parece varios kilos más delgado, tiene el pelo más largo, descuidado, y se enfunda en una camiseta manchada de sudor que es al menos dos tallas más grande.

\- Philip -Simon se gira hacia él.

Philip da un respingo, devolviéndole una mirada asustada.

\- Simon Monroe. Qué agradable sorpresa.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo -se acerca un paso, comprobando que Philip dirige una mirada de alarma a su madre-. No te voy a hacer daño en la cocina de tu casa -matiza, en tono impaciente.

El ex concejal se endereza.

\- Bueno, la última vez que hablamos creo recordar que me estabas amenazando -contesta, desdeñoso-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Simon le mira un momento en silencio.

\- De la muerte de Amy.

Philip se queda aún más pálido. Da un paso atrás, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- No. Ni hablar.

\- Por favor...

\- No. Salid de mi casa. No quiero...

La voz se le corta cuando la mano de Simon le agarra del antebrazo, apresándole con fuerza para que no pueda huir.

Unos pasos atrás, Shirley hace ademán de intervenir, pero Jem le coloca la mano en el hombro, dirigiéndole un gesto de calma.

Philip observa a Simon con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Sólo una pregunta y me iré -promete el no muerto, en tono conciliador-. Por favor, es importante que me digas cómo murió Amy.

\- Amy... -balbucea.

\- Sí. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde la...?

\- ¡¿Quieres saber cómo murió Amy?! -de repente Philip estalla, y es Simon quien tiene que retroceder cuando se desembaraza de su presa-. Bien, te voy a decir de qué murió Amy. Murió de una puñalada en el corazón, de una jodida puñalada en el corazón..., ¡segundos después de que le empezara a latir de nuevo!

En la cocina se hace el silencio. Simon se apoya inconscientemente en el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

Philip está llorando, pasándose las manos por el pelo, revolviéndoselo aún más.

\- Estaba... despertando. Su cuerpo llevaba semanas despertando. Estaba... naciendo de nuevo, ¿lo entiendes? Volvía a sentir, su piel había dejado de estar fría, volvía a respirar... Estaba viva de nuevo. _Viva._

Se quiebra, retrocediendo hasta el salón, buscando el reposabrazos del sofá para dejarse caer. Su madre aparece a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Philip apoya la frente en su cuello, sollozando.

Jem y Simon se han quedado paralizados.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Shirley les dirige una mirada de censura, pero Philip, para su sorpresa, contesta.

\- Russo me dijo que era mejor que nadie supiera nada. Que lo que había ocurrido era demasiado raro, y podrían... -se le rompe la voz-. Pero se la llevaron igual, ¿verdad? Profanaron la tumba y se llevaron su cuerpo. Se llevaron su cadáver y a saber lo que estarán haciendo con él.

El gesto de su madre da a entender que la conversación ha terminado.

Jem es la primera en reaccionar, colocándose junto a Simon, zarandeándole del hombro.

\- Vamos.

Los dos se despiden en un murmullo, saliendo al exterior.

En cuanto se ven en la acera, lejos de la casa y del llanto desconsolado de Philip, Simon se dobla sobre sí mismo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas antes de dejarse caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el bordillo.

Y desde abajo mira a Jem, inexpresivo.

\- Kieren no se está volviendo rabioso.

\- Aún no sabemos...

\- No. Sí lo sabemos -le corta en ese tono profundo, lleno de fe. Los ojos le brillan-. Yo he presenciado más de una vez el proceso y es mucho más rápido. Kieren no va a morir, Jem -clava la mirada en el vacío-. Kieren va a renacer.

Esconde el rostro entre las manos.

Jem suspira y se deja caer junto a él, los nervios de punta y el corazón a mil.

\- Dios mío -murmura.

Se le escapa una lágrima. Y luego otra.

Simon la escucha sorber por la nariz, levantando la mirada.

\- Eh.

Rodea sus hombros con un brazo. Jem sonríe y llora a la vez, apoyándose en su hombro.

\- Me había hecho a la idea de perderle para siempre.

\- Y yo.

No se pregunta qué será de él. De su plan, su jaula, de la botella azul que aún conserva allá abajo. No se pregunta qué será del grito de su madre, que se repite metódicamente, noche tras noche.

En ese momento sólo le importa Kieren y la certeza, absoluta, de que volverá a nacer.


	9. Parte 1: Capítulo 8

 

 

** Capítulo 8 **

****

Cuando más tarde Kieren le pregunte en qué instante se le ocurrió la -estúpida- idea de irse, podría decir que fue justo en ese momento.

Vuelven a casa de los Walker, intentando ocultar su excitación sin conseguirlo. Jem prácticamente echa a correr escaleras arriba cuando su padre le explica, con rostro circunspecto:

\- Nos dijo que se sentía mal, pero que era normal -se queda mirando mientras los dos se dirigen arriba-. Lo es, ¿no?

La puerta del baño está abierta. Por pudor, Jem deja que Simon se asome primero. Precaución innecesaria, porque Kieren está inclinado sobre el lavabo, sujetando un trozo de papel contra su nariz mientras observa las gotas de sangre que se escurren hacia el sumidero.

Al alzar la vista, encuentra sus rostros en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué?

Jem sonríe de una forma que le resulta desconcertante. Más aún cuando irrumpe en el baño y, sin importarle mancharse de sangre, le obliga a darse la vuelta para poder abrazarle, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

El trozo de papel medio empapado cae al suelo. Se pasa el dorso de la mano bajo la nariz para asegurarse de que la hemorragia ha cesado, antes de atreverse a corresponder al abrazo de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Intenta acariciar el cuello de Jem, pero la mano le tiembla más que nunca. La sacude un par de veces, mascullando, hasta que alguien se la atrapa en el aire.

Simon la apresa entre sus propios dedos, consiguiendo que el temblor remita. Kieren se lo queda mirando, fijamente, cuando baja la cabeza y le besa la palma gris y fría con un extraño fervor que casi parece fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Me vais a decir qué coño pasa?

En ese momento, ya sabe que es una buena noticia.

Se lo cuentan encerrados en su habitación, entre susurros, atropellándose el uno al otro. Con Kieren sentado al borde de su cama, su hermana abrazándole, Simon sin soltar su mano. De una forma bastante confusa y haciendo que por un instante incluso se plantee si están inventándose toda la historia. Pero dejándole con una posibilidad que para ellos dos ya es certeza: no se está volviendo rabioso. No van a perderle.

E incluso entonces, Simon lo piensa. Entre los abrazos y las sonrisas, y Kieren preguntándoles si están seguros, si están _completamente seguros._ Viendo a Jem llorar en su hombro, lo piensa. Viendo a su novio abrazarla con fuerza, temblando, lo piensa.

Incluso cuando ella les deja un instante solos para que pueda besarle con cariño -consciente ahora de que en poco tiempo esos labios ya no estarán fríos y secos-, Simon ya está pensando en irse.

 

Deciden mantener a los padres de Kieren al margen hasta que puedan confirmar lo que está ocurriendo.

Esta vez es Jem la que, con mucha diplomacia y no menos insistencia, consigue que Philip acceda a quedar con ellos dos. A condición de que no sea en el _bungalow_ de Amy, en el cementerio o en cualquier lugar que le recuerde mínimamente a ella.

Acaban sentados en un banco, protegidos de las miradas de los viandantes. A pesar de que el día es caluroso -lo que no impide, por supuesto, que Simon vaya tapado hasta las orejas-, Philip está encogido sobre sí mismo, tiritando. Los demás se miran, preguntándose si también estará un poco enfermo.

\- Perdía la memoria -está murmurando, con los ojos clavados en algún punto entre sus pies-. Eso me llamaba la atención. De repente no recordaba dónde estaba o qué acababa de hacer.

\- Eso es verdad -corrobora Simon.

Es la primera divergencia entre sus síntomas, lo que hace que Kieren se remueva, incómodo.

\- A mí no me ha ocurrido nada así. De momento.

Su novio y su hermana se miran por encima de su cabeza.

Le extraña que sea Philip, precisamente, quien abandone por un momento su postura melancólica para darle la solución.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada. Los síntomas de una enfermedad no tienen que ser iguales para todo el mundo -como hijo de una enfermera, sabe de lo que habla-. Amy nunca llegó a desmayarse tanto tiempo. Pero tenía los mismos temblores que tú.

Señala con la cabeza una de las manos de Kieren.

\- ¿Cuánto duró? -interviene Simon.

Philip se encoge de hombros.

\- No me dijo cuándo empezó, así que no lo sé. Pero desde que empezó a sentir, fue rápido. Muy rápido. No tardó nada hasta que... -se queda un momento callado- empezó a latirle el corazón.

Jem le roza el hombro.

\- Lo siento.

Philip apenas se mueve, las manos pulcramente unidas sobre su regazo.

\- No pasa nada. Los ojos no le cambiaron hasta que estaba muerta -añade, como si lo considerara un dato de vital importancia.

\- Lo vi -reconoce Kieren-. Pero pensaba que le habían cambiado precisamente por eso.

\- El médico no quiere que diga nada. Aparentemente vino gente de Norfolk a hacer preguntas sobre Amy -Simon asiente con la cabeza, distraídamente-. Ella era especial.

\- Fue la primera que salió de su tumba -el irlandés mira a Kieren-. Y tú el segundo.

Jem se ha quedado pensativa. Muy seria.

\- A lo mejor eso es lo que tiene que ocurrir ahora. Quizá empecéis a revivir, como hizo Amy.

En un primer momento, la idea suena descabellada.

\- ¿Los Parcialmente Fallecidos volviendo de nuevo a la vida? -aventura su hermano-. _¿Todos?_

Pero entonces se hace un breve silencio, un silencio sobrecogedor que Simon rompe, dejando escapar una de sus risas ahogadas. Y al mirarle, por alguna razón, los vivos sienten un escalofrío y Kieren se encoge inconscientemente.

\- Los muertos volviendo de nuevo a la vida, incorruptos. -murmura, rescatando su mejor tono místico. Y el final de la frase hace que se estremezcan de nuevo-: El Segundo Alzamiento.

Nadie contesta inmediatamente, cruzando una mirada con los demás, como si quisieran cerciorarse de lo que acaban de oír.

\- Pensaba que el Segundo Alzamiento consistiría en más muertos saliendo de su tumba -observa Jem, casi con timidez.

\- Y yo también. Pero está claro que nos equivocábamos. Pensábamos que habíamos resucitado, pero no lo hicimos plenamente. Aún seguimos estando medio muertos. No nos late el corazón, ni podemos sentir. No somos humanos -agarra a Kieren de la muñeca, alzando una de sus manos temblorosas para que todos puedan verla-. Éste es el Segundo Alzamiento, en el que los muertos volverán, por completo.

Simon no se ha dado cuenta de cómo su rostro se ha ido transfigurando a medida que hablaba. Pero los otros tres, sí. De repente, el soleado día se les antoja algo siniestro, e incluso el piar de los pájaros sobre sus cabezas parece haberse silenciado.

\- Bueno -Philip parece algo incómodo-, que los Parcialmente Fallecidos se recuperen es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Acabaría con todos los problemas.

Y aunque Kieren y Jem le dan la razón, en su fuero interno intuyen que no será así.

 

Sin embargo, la idea de irse apenas es un impulso, un esbozo irracional. Algo que su instinto le susurra aunque no sepa muy bien la razón.

Pero sí sabe dónde puede encontrar ese por qué.

Kieren menea la cabeza, exasperado, al verle inclinado sobre la Biblia.

\- A estas alturas imaginaba que te la sabrías de memoria -Simon alza la mirada, sin contestar-. Va, sorpréndeme.

\- ¿Con qué quieres que te sorprenda?

\- Con todo lo que no nos has contado ahí fuera, apóstol Simon -tuvo la corazonada de que su novio no les había contado todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza; y al comprobar que elude mirarle, cerrando con cuidado el libro, lo confirma-. Sé que a estas alturas ya te habrás montado una teoría que explique tu Segundo Alzamiento.

\- Pensaba que te aburría mi vena mística.

\- Parece que voy a estar contigo más tiempo del que habíamos imaginado, así que me tendré que acostumbrar.

Se sienta a su lado, arqueando una ceja con ademán interrogante, invitándole a hablar. Simon se mantiene serio.

\- Lo básico ya te lo he dicho -sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa cáustica-. Ahora lo veo tan claro que me pregunto cómo no me di cuenta antes.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Somos los primeros y los últimos, los que murieron y vivieron -recita en tono monocorde, juntando las manos-. Mentira. No vivíamos. No éramos superiores a los vivos. No lo somos ahora, Kieren.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Dependemos de una medicina para seguir funcionando -señala con la cabeza la cocina, en cuyo frigorífico sigue guardando una cantidad ingente de nortriptilina-. Un invento de los vivos.

\- ¿Eso la hace peor?

\- No. Sí -se corrige, inclinándose al frente para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Y ahí está. _Simon en todo su esplendor-._ No tenemos las debilidades de los vivos, pero seguimos dependiendo de una sustancia. No. Una raza superior no puede permitirse esa flaqueza.

\- Cada vez que habla de razas superiores me das bastante grima, te lo advierto.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Kieren? Estás cambiando. Estás _evolucionando._ Te estás alzando por segunda vez -le agarra de las manos, apretándole con más fuerza de la necesaria-. Ya no serás un ser débil.

\- No, qué va. Tan sólo necesitaré comida, oxígeno y agua como el resto de seres humanos.

Simon sacude la cabeza.

\- No serás humano. No plenamente.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que seré?

\- Otra cosa. No lo sé. Pero no tendría ningún sentido volver de la tumba para convertirte...

\- ¿En un vivo normal y corriente, para que me maten de una simple puñalada en el corazón como le ocurrió a Amy? -Simon cierra los ojos. Kieren ha sonado más irónico de lo que pretendía, pero no se arrepiente-. Pues me temo que eso es justo lo que va a ocurrir.

\- No tendría sentido.

\- ¿Por qué no tendría sentido?

Simon dirige una instintiva mirada a la Biblia.

\- Porque Dios tiene un plan.

Kieren pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No me jodas.

En algún momento un par de gotas de sangre le han caído de la nariz, manchándole la camiseta. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta.

\- Todo esto ha ocurrido por alguna razón -insiste Simon-. Sólo unos pocos muertos se levantaron de la tumba. Y ahora... -enmudece, renuente a completar la frase. A confesar el resto de su teoría. Así que en su lugar deja fluir por sus labios las palabras que conoce de memoria-. _Yo soy el que vive. Estuve muerto, pero ahora vivo para siempre y tengo en mi poder las llaves de la muerte y del abismo._

\- Vale, vale, vale. _Suficiente -_ Kieren se levanta de un salto, sacudiendo inconscientemente sus manos temblorosas. Dirigiéndole, desde arriba, una mirada cargada de hastío-. Dios tiene un plan, pues me parece perfecto. Yo tengo otro plan. Puesto que parece que no me voy a volver rabioso, pensaba seguir con mi vida, nunca mejor dicho. Esperar a volver a... renacer, o como quieras llamarlo, a que tú también lo hagas y ser una pareja normal. Una pareja viva y normal, Simon, no sé si captas la idea.

De un tirón, se sube las mangas de la camiseta, mostrándole sus cicatrices. Simon se mantiene en silencio.

\- Ya me suicidé una vez. No sé si es cosa de un dios o de quien sea, pero si vuelvo a respirar ten por seguro que voy a aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que me han dado. Y me gustaría aprovecharla contigo -ninguno de los dos percibe cómo su garganta se contrae en el instintivo acto de tragar saliva-. Pero si vas a buscar en la religión lo mismo que un día buscaste en las drogas, no cuentes conmigo. Te quiero -cierra el puño con rabia, observando la cicatriz-. Pero no voy a volver a perder la vida por nadie.

Simon sigue contemplándole sin decir nada, los labios fruncidos, los ojos fijos.

Kieren hace ademán de dar media vuelta.

\- El plan de tu mesías o mi plan, Simon. Tienes mucho tiempo para pensártelo.

Desaparece en el interior de la habitación.

Simon baja la cabeza, medita unos minutos, vuelve a coger la Biblia.

Pasa las páginas con indolencia. Se las sabe de memoria.

Sabe lo que dice el texto sagrado sobre lo que él cree que es el Segundo Alzamiento.

Los muertos volverán, incorruptibles. Eso es cierto.

Pero no todos.

Sólo los justos. Los puros.

Hace una mueca, poniéndose en pie.

\- Kieren -le llama.

Su novio está tumbado en la cama. Incluso desde el umbral puede notar la tensión en sus hombros. Pero no le rechaza cuando se tumba a su lado, agarrando con fuerza la mano que Simon deja sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado? -se queja, aunque ya no suena enfadado-. Me quieres, te quiero, vamos a volver a ser personas normales. Yo lo veo muy fácil.

Simon apoya la frente contra su nuca. Pensando que ya no queda mucho para que Kieren pueda notar su piel fría contra la suya, sonrosada, viva y caliente.

Se pregunta si le gustará tanto entonces.

\- Te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo repito de nuevo. Están mis creencias y estás tú -murmura, decidiéndose a continuar-. Y entre mi mesías, como tú le llamas, y tú, te elegiré siempre a ti.

No le miente. No del todo.

Tan sólo calla lo obvio.

Que sospecha que son la misma persona.

 

A pesar de todo, un mínimo resquicio de duda -de preguntarse si realmente Kieren está dando pasos adelante, en lugar de retroceder- persiste en la mente de los tres.

Pero, como si la enfermedad sólo hubiera estado aguardando hasta el momento de ser desenmascarada, una avalancha de nuevos síntomas se precipitan sobre el pobre no muerto.

Síntomas inconfundibles.

\- Estás sudando -advierte Simon, tan sólo un día después.

Es, hasta cierto punto, cómico. Su novio acaba de entrar en casa, él está en el sofá leyendo. Uno se queda paralizado, con un pie en el umbral, y al otro se le cae el libro de la manos.

\- ¿Qué? -murmura Kieren, que obviamente no siente nada.

\- Sudando -Simon ha captado el reflejo en su frente con el rabillo del ojo. Se levanta de un salto, acercándose para confirmar sus sospechas-. Mira.

Le agarra de la nuca, acercándole bruscamente a un espejo para que pueda observar la humedad que le perla las sienes, que se desliza hacia su cuello en una pequeña, solitaria gota.

Los dos la miran durante minutos, maravillados, hasta que es absorbida por el borde de su camiseta.

Simon no suele sonreír ampliamente, enseñando los dientes. Pero ese día lo hace, acercándole en un gesto impulsivo para besarle allí donde la piel ha dejado de estar completamente seca.

\- Está empezando.

Kieren parece abrumado.

\- Sí.

 

Después, llega el hambre.

Kieren ya ha bebido agua un par de veces sin darse cuenta, vomitándola con la misma rapidez. Pero esa noche se despierta _hambriento._ Sale de la cama, medio dormido aún, intentando no molestar a Simon. Revolver los armarios de la cocina de arriba abajo no arroja ningún resultado positivo. Hace más de un año que allí no vive nadie que tenga la necesidad de ingerir alimentos.

Así que abre el grifo y bebe para matar el hambre, sucumbiendo a la irremediable necesidad de llenarse el estómago de algo. Y sólo cuando ha dado unos buenos tragos vuelve en sí, recordando el pequeño detalle de que su aparato digestivo está completamente destrozado.

Se queda muy quieto.

Sólo en ese momento escucha un arrastrar de pies frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Se gira, mirando a Simon a los ojos. Esperando que en cualquier momento el estómago se le contraiga con una bocanada de bilis negra. Pero los segundos corren, un par de minutos pasan, y ese momento no llega.

\- No vas a vomitar -murmura el irlandés, entre la afirmación y la pregunta.

Kieren se da cuenta de que puede paladear el regusto del agua en su lengua.

\- Parece que no.

Se lleva una mano al estómago, preguntándose si sus órganos internos se han regenerado solos. La imagen de sus intestinos y su estómago volviendo a la vida como una planta marchita que revive de nuevo le resulta inesperadamente desagradable.

Por un instante se siente confuso, apabullado por todos los cambios que va a experimentar; preguntándose si experimentará dolor. Pero Simon se hace cargo de nuevo.

\- Mañana deberías probar a comer algo -desliza, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y le agarra de la mano, haciendo que todas sus dudas se diluyan por un rato. Otorgándole, al menos, la seguridad de que él estará a su lado-. Vamos a la cama.

 

Pero no se plantean dar la noticia a los Walker hasta que Jem, en la siguiente visita al _bungalow,_ se queda mirando fijamente a su hermano nada más poner un pie en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puede ser -la escucha murmurar. Simon y él la miran fijamente mientras alza la nariz, olfateando como un perro-. O sí. Ven un momento.

Antes de terminar de hablar ya tiene la nariz enterrada en el pecho de Kieren, que se mantiene inmóvil, envarado, cruzando una incómoda mirada con Simon.

Pero la sonrisa de Jem cuando se incorpora es deslumbrante.

\- Deberías darte una ducha -declara, en el mismo tono que cualquiera anunciaría una noticia realmente extraordinaria.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Que hueles a sudor. Deberías ducharte y cambiarte de ropa -y a pesar de sus palabras, le echa los brazos al cuello-. Estás sucio, Kieren. Estás hecho un puto asco. Y es genial.

Tras el instante de confusión, los dos se echan a reír.

Simon les observa en silencio.

 

Tiempo después, cuando vuelva a entrar en su vida -si es que alguna vez se fue- será Kieren quien le pregunte si eso era lo que le molestaba. Pero, ese día, lo hace su hermana:

\- No debes sentirte mal.

Simon dirige hacia ella sus ojos descoloridos, sin poder disimular su sorpresa. El _bungalow_ se estremece con el extraño, inusual rumor del agua circulando por las cañerías viejas. Antes, los tres han estado despejando el hueco de la ducha, convertido desde hace meses en un almacén de sustancias químicas.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Jem se reclina en el sofá. Hay algo en ella que le desconcierta y al mismo tiempo admira profundamente; la seguridad con la que, después de todo lo ocurrido, volvió a hacerse un hueco en la vida de su hermano. Y cómo aceptó todo lo que viniera incluido en esa nueva vida; incluyendo, por supuesto, al propio Simon.

\- Ya sabes. Tú no puedes sentirle.

Lo que más le sorprende es que ni siquiera es una acusación.

\- No. No puedo.

\- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo vendré todos los días a comprobar si hay algún cambio nuevo. Y algún día repetiremos el proceso contigo.

Es extraño verla allí, sonriéndole, la mochila del instituto a los pies. Hace un par de años que andaba con uniforme militar y una pistola en la cintura; que rechazaba visceralmente a su hermano, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Simon lo sabe.

Por eso es capaz de apreciar el inmenso cambio que se ha producido en ella.

Y una parte de él -recóndita, oscura; la misma parte que revive, noche tras noche, la muerte de su madre- siente envidia de Kieren. Porque Jem ha conseguido lo que su padre no fue capaz de intentar.

\- Eso no me preocupa.

\- No sé si te lo habrán dicho ya, pero mientes bastante mal.

Le cuesta un poco darse cuenta de que Jem está bromeando.

Kieren irrumpe en ese momento, con una toalla sobre los hombros y una afirmación que a Simon le suena aún más desconcertante.

\- Oye, tenemos que comprar desodorante. Y una alfombrilla para la ducha. Ahora no pasa nada si me resbalo, pero cuando vuelva a tener riego sanguíneo me puedo matar.

\- Resucitar para volver a morir de una caída en la ducha. Sería bastante ridículo, Kier.

\- Pues eso mismo pienso yo.

Los dos hermanos vuelven a reírse.

Y Simon sigue contemplándoles.

 

Siempre será consciente -incluso cuando empaquete sus pocas pertenencias y huya de Roarton, amparado en la noche- de que jamás dejó de tener esa otra opción.

La más sencilla.

Porque de repente es todo _demasiado_ fácil. Demasiado idílico. Día tras día Kieren da signos de seguir a pasos acelerados su proceso de re-humanización. Más que feliz, está eufórico.

Un día, se da su primera ducha.

Al siguiente, consigue devorar y digerir completamente una manzana.

Al otro anda con una camiseta de manga corta por casa. Porque tiene demasiado calor.

\- Voy a tener que hacer algo con las cicatrices cuando salga a la calle. A lo mejor las puedo cubrir con maquillaje.

Simon asiente, sabiendo qué viene a continuación. Kieren le agarra de la manga del jersey, descubriendo parcialmente su antebrazo para observar sus marcas.

\- Algún día tú también tendrás que pensar en eso. Casi te envidio -bromea, sonriendo.

El irlandés le devuelve la sonrisa, pensando que lo duda mucho.

Pero es fácil dejarse llevar.

Es fácil convencerse de que las pequeñas victorias de Kieren también le pertenecen.

 

Se lo cuentan a sus padres un memorable mediodía en el que se presentan, sin avisar, en casa de los Walker. Todo está perfectamente planificado, golpes de efecto incluidos. Todo parece fácil y agradable.

Todo es, a ojos de Simon, absurdamente irreal.

Jem y Kieren están ilusionados como dos niños el día de Navidad; a los dos les cuesta un mundo aguantar la risa al mirarse. Simon se mantiene tan hierático como siempre, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Sue le mira, interrogándole en silencio.

Es irreal. Esa felicidad, ese optimismo, esa sonrisa de anticipación de su novio cuando, inclinándose sobre el plato de Jem, le roba una patata frita y se la mete en la boca.

Parece una mala comedia. Steve dejando caer ruidosamente el tenedor sobre el plato, Sue llevándose la mano al pecho como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- ¿Qué...?

Cliché tras cliché.

Lo único que le sorprende un poco es que ninguno de los dos padres parezca creer una sola palabra hasta que, sincronizados como la pareja que son, le buscan para obtener una confirmación a la historia.

\- Es cierto.

Aún no lo han explicado todo. Han quedado varias cosas en el tintero. Muchísimas preguntas sin hacer, que deberán ser respondidas con paciencia.

Pero nada de eso importa cuando los Walker se levantan -derramando un vaso, haciendo tambalearse un plato, casi derribando una silla- y corren a entrelazarse en una amalgama de abrazos y besos, de risas y llantos.

De una felicidad pura que durante unos segundos, Simon contempla de lejos, como un extraño.

Y no es eso lo que le molesta. Lo que provoca esa incómoda interferencia.

Es cuando Jem, separándose de su padre, le mira sonriendo, obligándole a moverse entre empujones.

\- No te atrevas a quedarte quieto como si no hubieras tenido nada que ver.

Simon está a punto de contestarle que, efectivamente, él no ha tenido nada que ver. Ni ella tampoco. Que Kieren está reviviendo -naciendo de nuevo- sencillamente porque fue el segundo redimido en salir de su tumba. Porque es una persona así de especial. Un elegido.

Pero no le da tiempo. Algo choca contra su pecho, sin dejarle otra opción que rodearlo con sus brazos; al bajar la cabeza ve a Sue abrazándole y resulta que está metido en la ola de sentimentalismo hasta las corvas.

\- Gracias, hijo -se pone de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla. Simon se ha quedado rígido-. Gracias.

No entiende por qué le da las gracias.

\- Simon -alza la cabeza. Steve se está acercando, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa que amenaza con salir de su rostro-. Simon.

Y Simon tampoco entiende por qué él también le da un abrazo, palmeándole vigorosamente la espalda, agarrándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

\- Después te toca a ti, ¿eh? -afirma, como un entrenador motivando a sus discípulos-. Y no te preocupes, hijo, nos vas a tener para lo que necesites.

No entiende por qué esa gente le llama _hijo._ Y mucho menos por qué sueltan a Kieren, a su hijo de verdad, para tomarse la molestia de abrazarle y agradecerle algo que no ha hecho.

Aún está conmocionado cuando el propio Kieren se acerca, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y besándole por primera vez delante de sus padres.

\- Entonces, ¿me invitáis a comer?

La felicidad es casi dolorosa.

Se sientan todos a la mesa, y sería fácil atribuir su incomodidad al hecho de que ahora es el único que no puede comer, pero estaría mintiendo. Porque no le sientan en una esquina, sino entre Kieren y Jem; porque no le miran como si estuviera aguando la fiesta, sino que de repente ni Sue ni Steve no parecen poder vivir sin saber al menos diez de sus platos favoritos.

\- Prepararemos un festín de comida irlandesa cuando... -pero ni siquiera ese momento es incómodo- ya sabes, cuando puedas volver a comer.

Lo peor no es que ninguno de los cuatro ceja en su empeño de demostrarle que su lugar está entre ellos, sentado en esa mesa.

Lo peor es que, a ratos, Simon no puede evitar darles la razón.

Es todo demasiado fácil.

Y es eso lo que le asusta. Que nada en su vida ha sido fácil. Jamás.

 

Esa noche, mientras Kieren se ducha -aún le resulta un tanto raro escuchar el continuo correr del agua- ese camino recto y sencillo se presenta ante sus ojos con nitidez.

Olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido en su vida antes de llegar a Roarton. Dejarse absorber por la salida que Kieren le ofrece. Seguir a su lado después de que reviva por completo, retomar sus planes, acompañarle.

Por un momento casi se puede ver a sí mismo.

Esperándole en la puerta de alguna facultad, observando con desconfianza a los compañeros con los que sale de clase, charlando. Aguardar de pie hasta que advierta su presencia, sonreír un poco mientras se despide de sus amigos. Besarle allí mismo, recreándose más de lo que sería elegante, y escuchar su parloteo sobre todo lo que ha aprendido, todo lo que ha dibujado, y todos los lugares a los que le piensa arrastrar, lo quiera o no.

Integrándose en su familia. Ayudando a Steve en sus chapuzas en el garaje, metiéndose en la cocina con Sue para alcanzarle las especias del armario alto sin dejar de fingir que le interesan los chismorreos del vecindario. Dejar que le besen, le abracen y le llamen hijo, asumiendo su presencia junto a Kieren con esa naturalidad que nunca dejará de resultarle chocante.

Y seguir ahondando en esa extraña confianza que ha forjado con Jem. Olvidándose de que algún día hubo una guerra en la que lucharon en bandos opuestos.

Lo ve, lo siente y lo desea. Intensamente.

Pero no puede dejar de pasar por alto, no se permite a sí mismo hacerlo, que en todas esas visiones su piel sigue gris, sus ojos siguen ausentes de color, él se sienta a la mesa sin un plato delante.

Porque sólo unos pocos elegidos fueron redimidos en el Primer Alzamiento. Y muchos menos lo serán en el Segundo.

No habrá segunda vida para él, porque él jamás dejará de ser lo que es.

Porque Sue no se atrevería a quedarse a solas con él si supiera lo que le hizo a su propia madre. Y porque Steve no le trataría con tanta cordialidad si hubiera visto las marcas que aún tiene en las caras internas de los brazos.

Ese camino recto, sencillo y gratificante no es una opción para él. Porque se equivocó. Nunca fue un redimido. Y nunca lo será.

 

La decisión de marcharse está casi tomada. Pero aún no es firme. Aún no es irrevocable.

Aún hay marcha atrás.

Hasta esa tarde.

Cuando ocurre algo que ninguno de los dos había anticipado.

Se están besando, como casi siempre, sentados en el sofá. Un beso casi indolente, que ha empezado porque Kieren ha confesado que tiene miedo de que en algún momento lo que está experimentando sea doloroso, y Simon le ha tranquilizado de la mejor forma que sabe.

Se están besando, como de costumbre, más como forma de expresar su cariño que porque realmente les aporte ningún bienestar físico.

Hasta ese preciso momento.

Kieren gime dentro del beso.

Simon se queda quieto, las manos crispadas en torno a su cintura, preguntándose si ha escuchado bien. Pero toda duda se disipa cuando Kieren se aparta bruscamente, mirándole.

Los labios entreabiertos. Húmedos.

Las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Los ojos brillantes.

\- Simon, te he... lo he sentido.

Y vuelve a besarle.

Simon se ve asaltado, sus labios tomados por los de Kieren, sus manos en todas partes, su cuerpo viéndose impulsado contra el suyo. Y por un momento es demasiado; vuelve a escucharle gemir contra su boca, y aunque debería gustarle, en realidad le agobia, porque él no puede sentir _nada._

No siente nada, y si normalmente ya es frustrante, resulta serlo aún más en contraste con ese Kieren encendido y exigente. Simon no puede hacer otra cosa salvo devolverle el beso de memoria y mantenerse quieto, dejándose tocar. Pero la pasión que está sintiendo su novio es demasiado distinta, su necesidad demasiado extraña. Y tras unos segundos él no puede evitar encontrarse incómodo. _Usado._

Kieren parece notarlo, separándose de él.

Y por primera vez se miran sabiendo que uno de ellos está caliente mientras el otro sigue frío como el hielo.

\- Perdona -Kieren sonríe, depositándole un breve beso de conciliación en los labios-. Me he emocionado demasiado.

\- No tienes que...

\- Sí, claro que tengo que. Un poco más y te violo -se ríe, ruborizándose. Es maravilloso y es aterrador al mismo tiempo-. No sabes las ganas que tenía de sentirte al besarte, Simon. Y ya queda menos para que tú me sientas a mí. Ya queda menos para que seamos normales los dos.

Se abraza a él, emocionado.

Simon le rodea con sus brazos rígidos.

Sería un buen momento para confesarle sus temores, pero sabe lo que respondería. Primero, intentaría convencerle de que es una tontería. Segundo, le aseguraría que, aunque nunca llegue a revivir, no le importará.

Y Simon sabe que estaría mintiendo.

No importaba cuando ambos estaban muertos, pero sí importa ahora. A Kieren ya no le basta un cuerpo frío, unos labios secos, unos besos suaves y unas caricias ausentes de pasión. Kieren está notando cómo su cuerpo despierta, y necesita una piel caliente contra la suya, una boca húmeda en la que pueda aventurarse y unas manos que le toquen con la misma ansiedad.

Kieren necesita más de lo que él podrá darle en la vida.

Y es ese momento, justo ese momento, en el que toma definitivamente la decisión.

\- He pensado -le dirá algo más tarde, cuando su confiado novio no pueda relacionar su incomodidad frente al beso con esa idea- que deberías volver a casa de tus padres hasta que, ya sabes, vuelva a latirte el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no puedo sentir, Kieren. Yo no puedo decirte si tienes la piel caliente o empiezas a oler como un ser humano -se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa irónica-. Sólo los vivos pueden ayudarte.

Kieren le observa, desconfiado.

\- Prométeme que ésta no es una forma sutil de librarte de mí, Simon Monroe.

\- Prometido.

Ahora sí le miente.

Pero hasta alguien tan entusiasta como Kieren puede entender la lógica de su razonamiento.

Al día siguiente, vuelve a casa de sus padres.

Y a pesar de que Sue y Steve le ofrecen la posibilidad de quedarse también allí, Simon la rechaza de plano, limitándose a visitarles en los pocos días que quedan para que el proceso finalice.

Desaparece cuando intuye que al corazón de Kieren apenas le quedan unas horas para volver a latir.

Y abandona Roarton, dejando atrás esa felicidad que nunca merecerá. Llevándose consigo un exiguo equipaje, un puñado de postales de París y los gritos eternos de su madre muerta.

 


	10. Parte 2; Capítulo 1

** P ** ** ARTE ** ** 2: S ** ** IMON **

 

**C** **APÍTULO** **1**

Un piloto rojo se enciende, parpadeando a continuación. Sue no puede evitar suspirar al ver la maraña de cables, enchufes y aparatos de nombre impronunciable que tapizan el cuidado suelo de su casa. Aunque no es la primera vez. E intuye que tampoco la última.

\- ¿Dónde tenemos que mirar?

Pero la situación es lo suficientemente novedosa para que Steve esté entusiasmado, sonriendo a todas partes y asegurándose de que los retratos de Kieren se ven bien por encima de su hombro. El entrevistador le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque Sue puede advertir que lo hace con tirantez y un punto de exasperación.

\- A mí. Ignore las cámaras -chasquea los dedos, llamando su atención-. Míreme sólo a mí, Steve.

\- Ah. Estupendo.

\- Entramos en directo en un minuto -advierte alguien.

El entrevistador se ajusta el pinganillo en la oreja, mientras Sue agarra la mano de su marido y éste vuelve a observar con fascinación las cámaras.

\- Steve...

\- Ah, sí. Perdón, perdón.

\- La novedad -intercede Sue.

\- Sí, la novedad -asiente el entrevistador, aunque su tono no tiene nada de comprensivo-. Treinta segundos.

En el salón de los Walker se hace el silencio. La televisión, arrinconada por los técnicos al fondo, permanece encendida, aunque en silencio. Sue puede ver al presentador del telediario en el que están a punto de intervenir en directo, con una foto de su hijo sobreimpresa tras su hombro derecho.

 _Kieren Walker_ , se lee bajo su rostro.

Y más abajo: _De Parcialmente Fallecido a Resucitado._

\- Diez segundos.

Sue aprieta más fuerte la mano de Steve. Y por un momento siente una extraña aprensión, contemplando la foto de Kieren, la maraña de cables, la expresión ansiosa de su entrevistador. El circo mediático que, de la noche a la mañana, se ha instalado en el salón de su propia casa.

\- Estamos con los padres de Kieren Walker, el primer enfermo de lo que se conoce como Síndrome del Parcialmente Fallecido, que de forma inesperada ha vuelto completamente a la vida. Steve, Sue, ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta de que su hijo estaba cambiando?

 

En el pequeño televisor colgado en una esquina de la clínica apenas se reconoce el rostro de sus padres, y sus nombres impresos debajo resultan prácticamente ilegibles. Kieren casi lo prefiere así. Su resoplido alerta a su hermana, que gira la cabeza para lanzar una mirada de desdén a la tele.

\- ¿Puede apagarla?

La enfermera Wilson ni siquiera titubea.

\- Por supuesto.

El lugar queda en un agradable silencio, roto tan sólo por el susurro de las páginas de la revista que Shirley está leyendo y... la respiración de su hermano. Jem aún se maravilla de cómo, aún un mes después de que Kieren completara su cambio, sus sentidos siguen en alerta ante los signos de su completa vuelta a la normalidad. Cómo sigue percibiendo el calor que irradia su cuerpo como algo extraordinario al tocarle, cómo se sigue sorprendiendo al mirarle a los ojos y verlos normales, sin el brillo artificial de las lentillas ni el tono blanquecino de los no muertos.

Cómo a veces, cuando se levanta de noche para ir al baño, se para frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y su respiración pesada le parece un estruendo que podría despertar a toda la casa.

\- Hemos hecho bien en venir ahora -murmura Kieren, en tono amargo-. Me ahorro tener que encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que se vayan.

Jem asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú crees que se cansarán pronto? -pregunta su hermano, girando el cuello para lanzarle una mirada esperanzada.

\- No creo, Kier -se fuerza a ser sincera-. Pero no tienes que hablar frente a las cámaras, si no quieres.

Él suelta un gruñido irónico.

\- A lo mejor si hablo se cansan antes. No van a irse hasta que no consigan una entrevista conmigo.

\- Es probable.

Kieren suspira, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

\- Joder...

Unos pasos irrumpen en el vestíbulo.

\- Chicos, perdonad por haberos hecho esperar -los dos hermanos alzan la cabeza a la vez. Russo, con un grueso sobre color amarillento bajo un brazo, les invita a entrar en su despacho con una sonrisa de circunstancias-. Pasad.

El médico cierra con pestillo la puerta a su espalda, y tanto Kieren como Jem se relajan un poco. Shirley está de guardia frente a la puerta de la clínica, pero nunca se sabe hasta dónde pueden llegar los reporteros por captar una exclusiva sobre el primer _resucitado_ de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta a bocajarro.

El mismo tono con el que responde su paciente.

\- Harto.

\- Normal. Llevan toda la semana llamándome desde Norfolk. Querían que les enviara tus pruebas en cuanto las tuviera.

\- Les habrá dicho que no -interviene Jem.

\- Naturalmente -la expresión de desagrado de Russo les indica que el problema no termina ahí-. Pero sí se las he tenido que enviar al gobierno. Así que no creo que tarden mucho en tenerlas. Lo siento, Kieren.

El chico suspira.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Y qué tal los resultados?

Russo asiente con la cabeza, abriendo el enorme sobre. Un puñado de radiografías, informes y fotos se desparraman sobre la mesa. Kieren las contempla con reticencia, intuyendo, tras la expresión seria del médico, que las exhaustivas y fatigosas pruebas a las que le han sometido no han ido tan bien como deberían.

\- Como suele decirse, tengo una noticia buena y otra mala -murmura, ordenando los folios hasta hacer un fajo-. Empezaré por la buena. A todos los niveles eres un ser humano completamente normal, Kieren. Todos tus órganos funcionan correctamente. Estás vivo, en todos los sentidos -le mira a los ojos-. Perdona la expresión, pero es realmente un milagro.

Jem sonríe. Kieren, sin embargo, se mantiene serio.

\- ¿Y la mala?

Las manos de Russo se posan sobre las radiografías, pasándolas cuidadosamente, como un jugador de naipes eligiendo una carta. Despliega una de ellas frente a sus ojos, y por un momento parece que va a levantarse para colocarla frente al panel luminoso. Pero finalmente lo piensa mejor, dejándola de nuevo en su sitio, dirigiendo a los dos hermanos una mirada franca.

\- Podría aburriros con tecnicismos para camuflar la verdad. Pero no serviría de nada. Kieren, ahora estás vivo, pero tu organismo ha sufrido las consecuencias de haber estado muerto. Tu cuerpo funciona, pero está muy deteriorado. Para que lo entiendas, es como si tuvieras el corazón de un hombre de cincuenta años.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? -se sobresalta Jem.

\- Eso quiere decir que su esperanza de vida no es la de un chico de su edad.

\- ¿Cuánto? -pregunta bruscamente Kieren.

Russo baja la cabeza, dudando.

\- ¿Cuánto? -insiste, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Colocando las manos despreocupadamente sobre una de esas montañas de análisis e informes-. ¿Cuánto me queda, doctor?

El médico se encoge de hombros, suspirando.

\- Es complicado de decir. Depende de cómo te cuides, por supuesto. Y sin olvidar que tu existencia ahora mismo es un misterio para nosotros. Pero yo no te daría más de treinta años de vida a partir de ahora, Kieren. Siendo generosos.

Jem se tapa el rostro con las manos. Pero Kieren asiente, volviendo a su postura original.

\- Vale. Es bueno saberlo.

El médico le examina con atención.

\- Lo siento -dice, al fin.

Le sorprende que Kieren niegue con la cabeza, rodeando a su hermana con un brazo para consolarla.

\- No lo sienta, doctor Russo -contesta, con una indiferencia que le resulta tan escalofriante como la noticia que le acaba de dar-. Ahora mismo debería estar muerto.

 

\- Menos mal que papá y mamá no han venido. Se habrían puesto histéricos.

Kieren mueve la cabeza con aire ausente, entrecerrando los ojos al quedar bajo la luz del día. No es la primera vez que advierte ligeras molestias en los ojos desde que volvió a ser una persona normal. Se pregunta, con cierto resentimiento, si formará parte del deterioro del que le ha hablado Russo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -insiste Jem, ante su silencio.

Su hermano no contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Jem le agarra del brazo, obligándole a cambiar de dirección. Los dos empiezan a rodear la clínica, buscando el camino que desemboca en la puerta trasera. Jem se deja caer allí, en los escalones de cemento que llevan a la entrada.

Kieren mira un momento a su alrededor. Fue allí donde le preguntó a Simon qué había entre Amy y él. Fue allí, sin apenas conocerle, pero presa de una atracción que parecía irresistible desde el primer momento en el que se vieron. Al recordarlo, nota una punzada en el pecho.

\- No, no estoy bien -contesta con franqueza, sentándose a su lado.

Jem le da una palmadita en la rodilla.

\- Lo siento, Kier.

Se quedan en silencio. Jem encogida sobre sí misma, su hermano aún mirando fijamente ese recodo del camino. Se le ocurre que en esos momentos la entrevista de sus padres ya debe de haber terminado. Todo el país les habrá visto, sonrientes y aliviados, declarando lo felices que están de que su hijo haya vuelto plenamente con ellos. Que haya resucitado de entre los muertos, en un milagro que aún nadie consigue explicarse.

Kieren junta las manos, perfectamente consciente del calor de su piel. De la presión si aprieta los dedos. Del pinchazo cuando se clava las uñas.

\- A veces me pregunto por qué volví de la tumba.

Jem gira lentamente el cuello.

\- No digas eso -y se adelanta cuando su hermano está a punto de replicar-. Estás con nosotros, Kier. Yo vi cómo bajaban tu ataúd y echaban tierra encima, y ahora vuelves a estar vivo. Aunque sólo sea por unos años, yo me alegro de que estés aquí.

Ante su ceño fruncido, Kieren tiene que tragarse su respuesta irónica. El dolor de su familia ante su suicidio es un tema que sigue latente, que a veces se desliza bajo las conversaciones, los velados reproches, las miradas de reojo. Que nunca se ha borrado y que, probablemente, nunca lo hará.

\- Vale. Mejor dicho, lo que no sé es por qué he vuelto a ser humano.

Jem parece sorprendida.

\- Porque era el siguiente paso. ¿Habrías preferido ser un Parcialmente Fallecido para siempre?

\- ¿Por qué no? Habría podido vivir eternamente sólo con una dosis de nortriptilina diaria -vuelve a flexionar los dedos, vuelve a mirar a ese punto concreto del camino-. Ahora recuerdo lo contento que estaba cuando supe lo que me estaba ocurriendo y me parece una broma. Si lo pienso, no estaba tan mal. Antes de que todo empezara, no estaba tan mal -insiste, y sus manos prácticamente han desaparecido dentro de los puños de su sudadera-. Ya nadie se metía conmigo, estaba pensando en volver a estudiar, y...

Se le atragantan las palabras. Jem completa la frase por él, enlazando el brazo en torno a su cintura.

\- Y tenías a Simon.

Kieren baja la cabeza, limpiándose una lágrima con la manga.

\- Sí. Tenía a Simon -se le quiebra la voz-. Tenía a Simon, tenía planes, y ahora tengo un cuerpo deteriorado, los periodistas me persiguen y dentro de poco aparecerá algún científico para hacerme pruebas.

\- Puedes negarte.

\- Jem, soy la primera persona resucitada de la que se tiene noticia desde tiempos de la Biblia -replica ásperamente-. No puedo negarme. Me obligarán. No puedo ser el único, tarde o temprano aparecerán más no muertos con los mismos síntomas. Querrán estudiarnos -sonríe para sí-. De vuelta a ser unos monos de feria.

Su hermana frunce el ceño, pensativa.

\- Podemos esconderte. Podemos evitar que te lleven.

\- No -la respuesta de Kieren, rotunda, le sorprende tanto que le mira, atónita-. No más planes geniales, por favor -su voz se hace un punto más aguda-. Además, ¿qué más da? No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer. No es como si tuviera alguien que...

Vuelve a enmudecer, porque no encuentra el aire para seguir hablando. Porque su garganta se niega a responderle. Porque hay un picor insoportable que le sube desde el pecho y lleva años sin sentir esa desazón que parece devorarle a uno por dentro.

Y sí, a veces lo echa de menos. Echa de menos cuando el corazón no le dolía. Echa de menos cuando los ojos no le lloraban. Echa de menos ser un zombi sin sentimientos que podía enfrentarse fríamente a cualquier situación; que no se venía abajo, sin saber si debe hervir de tristeza o de rabia, al pensar en Simon.

\- Ojalá pudiera no volver a sentir, Jem -susurra con un hilo de voz, una mano sobre el pecho. Los furiosos latidos de su corazón retumbando contra las yemas de sus dedos-. Era todo mucho más fácil.

Su hermana le abraza, y él no puede llorar sin ahogarse. Y aún sigue teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que al girar la cabeza Simon esté allí, embutido en su inseparable parka, clavándole sus ojos blanquecinos en la nuca.

Pero Simon no está; Simon no está y Kieren empieza a sospechar que nunca estará. Simon le abandonó hace un mes, sin dar ninguna explicación, y a veces Kieren se despierta en mitad de la noche, preguntándose por qué lo hizo. Por qué se fue cuando todo podía ser mucho más fácil, llevándose tan sólo las postales que un día prometió que enviaría a sus padres.

Y es en esos momentos cuando desea más intensamente que nunca poder dejar de sentir. Cuando cambiaría los latidos de su corazón, el calor de su piel y el color natural de sus ojos cansados por el cuerpo frío y los labios secos de Simon contra los suyos.

 


End file.
